


Change of Plans

by idfek



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: A whole lot of plot twists, A whole lot of pranks, AU, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Not what you think, Pranks, Prankster Jack, Prankster Mark, Self-Discovery, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, University, careful what you wish for, fraternity, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 48,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idfek/pseuds/idfek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and his fratbros plan to prank Jack Mcloughlin, a freshman at the university.<br/>Mark has to seduce him in his dorm room with a hidden voice recorder and reveal the big joke when Jack falls for it. But things don't go as planned when Mark himself gives in as he gets manhandled by Jack. Turns out the Irishman's a lot more experienced, leaving Mark hungry for more. Jack was apparently pulling off his own sexual joke on Mark, and succeeding. The thing is, both are unaware of each other's pranks. Expecting a scandalous audio of the freshman falling for the prank, Mark's friends end up disappointed when he tells them he "forgot to press record". But one of his friends aren't fully convinced and tries to find ways to steal the recorder and see for himself. How long can Mark keep his 'little' secret from everyone, especially Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome, Freshmen!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to note a few things so you guys could get an idea of why this fic is written in this way. First thing's first, I am in no way American. I am very Filipino. I have no idea how colleges and fraternities really work, everything written is absolutely based on my imagination. Also, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ATTEMPT IN WRITING A STORY. I have no idea in making a good one. I suck so bad at chapter names tbh and I just thought of this last night and ended up typing on my phone. I am more of an artist, than a writer. If you guys wanna message me/ give me tips in writing, my tumblr is 'ramnieto'. Please bear with all these, I have no idea what Im doing with my life lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This it, my very first chapter! Hope you guys like it! Also if you wanna message me, my tumblr is 'ramnieto'. Tell me what I need to improve and all that. Enjoy!

It was just another semester at the university for Mark and his Frat brothers. People admired them for their ability to balance school work and whatever else they like doing. On the other hand, the pranks they pull once in a while is the one thing that the whole campus loathed.

As individuals they know it's kind of an asshole move to just pick someone from the crowd and set them up on a false situation and just laugh at their faces when the whole prank is revealed but as a group, they're having too much fun to be sympathetic.

But that's basically one of the two or three things that makes them a normal frat. They never failed a class despite staying up late till two a.m. playing video games. They always show up on time and pass projects on the due date while having the time to plan parties once every two weeks. They may even be the only existing frat who made a pact on not drinking alcohol because of their leader, Mark Fischbach, a sophomore. The top of his hair dyed red, muscular build, a kind-hearted guy on the inside but you'll have to get through his Great Wall of Sass to see that side of him.  
Despite being a bit shorter than the others, no one really picks on him that much since by looks of it, he could beat the ballsack out of everyone who would piss him off. Not really much of an issue since everyone seemed to like him anyway. The only stain on his name is that he's a bit known for being the frat 'actor' when it comes to their pranks. His job is to lure people to their trap while the others feast on the prey. 

Moving back to alcohol, his body can't properly take anything beer or liquor-related and will most likely cause a big health problem. To avoid that, they all agreed to drink alcohol only during parties with the exception of Mark, of course. That wasn't a problem anyway since he had never understood why people even liked drinking Satan's piss.

A day before move-in day, Mark had set up a meeting with the other members of the frat just for a quick run-through on House rules and regulations, contracts for new members, party schedules and of course, their upcoming pranks. He wakes everyone up telling them about the productive day they plan to have but instead take turns playing video games the entire day and having "We all know the rules blablabla" as an excuse. 

They go out for pizza and sleep in a bit earlier than the usual 2am to avoid being zombies on the first day. Mark stayed awake a little longer than the rest. He felt excited for some reason. The fun's about to begin.

\----------

The first thing on everyone's list was to get their things all moved in on their dorm rooms. The freshmen saying their goodbyes to their loved ones and starting their semi-indepent life living with a person they have yet to meet. 

The second thing was to go the Student meet-up for a whole lot of orientation regarding the university, Campus rules and the goals for the whole semester, as well as to meet new people. 

But Mark's frat had different reasons to come to the Student Meet-up and it may or may not be for the sole reason of picking out their next victim. Of course they'd always choose from the freshmen on the start of the semester since they are sill oblivious of what is to come unlike those who are used to it already. Its seems like the only people who doesn't get tired of the pranks are the fratmembers themselves. Once in a while Mark would think of the times when they get too far, making people cry, putting their hopes up then just crushing it all of a sudden. It would make him feel like a total assbag but he can't tell any of that to his bros since he basically started the whole thing. He is after all, the leader of this smart-yet-slightly-obnoxious fraternity. He can't afford being made fun of by his own pack. Instead he tries to roll with them and enjoy the moments they all have together. 

There were way too many people in the building where they held the Sudent meet-up. So much more were planned to discuss that the faculty decided on continuing it at another date until everything important have been discussed. The first two or three hours, everyone was listening to the speakers infront of them but it turned to a lullaby for most of the students after several more hours. The current speaker was now an old lady, probably even older than the land where the campus stood. In a monotonous voice, she discussed the background of the university in a slow pace as if enunciating every word in a still-boring tone that made you want to ask your seatmate if this is sill orientation or a stage in hell. Since the faculty had some bit of heart in them, they gave short breaks once in a while for those who needed to go to the restroom or eat snacks.

During the orientation, Mark and his friends are just waiting for the meet and greet so they can meet new people and all other things that may or may not involve finding someome to humiliate and collect their tears for sport. But Mark was too bored and too hungry to stay for two more hours before the meet and greet that he asked some of the fratmembers to stay and update him on anything important while he goes out and find some pizza and take a 6-hour nap at the frathouse. The speaker announced a fifteen-minute break and Mark took his chance. He stormed out as fast as he can to the bathroom since he's been holding it in for so long.  
Staying up late then drinking too much milk this  
morning was a bad idea. It made him a bit sleepy and he had to find ways to distract himself from his full bladder while the song from Frozen "Let it go" was playing on a loop in his head the entire time. He felt better after a long piss and headed to the sink to wash his hands. He looks in the mirror, blinking slowly as he strokes his hair to the side then pulling his shirt down making the wrinkles disappear. Still feeling sleepy, he was about to reach for the doorknob when the door slammed a bit hard on his forehead. It all happened so fast that after the flashes of stars, he realized he was lying on the ground.

"Oh shite! Sorry!" The dude went down on his knees to check on Mark who now didn't care if the restroom floor was dirty. He was sleepy and his head felt like it was mistaken for a ball on a soccer field and he just really wanted some rest. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He mumbled trying his best to get up.

"Are ya sure? Here, lemme help ye." The man said as he stood up and offered Mark a hand. Mark's eyebrows raised as he heard an accent on the man's voice. Scottish? Irish? Irish. He never really knew why but the irish accent had always fascinated him and made him listen more whenever he heard it. Subconsiously hoping he would speak again, Mark looked up and first saw the bright-green dyed hair that looked good on the man. He had pale white skin, piercing blue eyes, and was wearing glasses too, a grey sweater hanging over his slender body and dark blue skinny jeans. Mark took all that in before realizing the offered hand a few seconds ago. He got up, still looking at the green-haired man. 

"Are ye hurt? Should we go see a nurse er somethin'?" The man sounded so worried that Mark gave him a reassuring smile. He was pretty hurt but he just didn't want the dude to worry about him.

"No need. Im fine, thank you."

"Bro, don't thank me, I fuckin slammed the door on yer face. I'm really sorry though, I just really needed to pee and the orientation was so long and I couldn't skip it since I'm just new here and--aghh sorry, Im ramblin'. My name's Jack, by the way." With doe-eyes he smiled awkwardly as he put his right hand infront of Mark who shook it.

"I'm Mark, nice to meet you. And don't worry about it, really." He didn't really know what to do after that. This dude's blue eyes are just weirdly interesting, looking back at him and it made him want to look deeper into it. He mentally slapped himself, looking away for a few seconds then facing back at the irishman asking "So, you're a freshman, huh?" 

"Yeah, I am. You?" 

"Sophomore. So uhh, what's your major?" He had absolutely no idea what he was doing at the moment. Was he trying to find an excuse just to look at this dude a littler longer? He had the urge to touch the irishman's hair but brushed that thought right away after realizing how weird his thoughts were at the moment. The younger man started laughing, making Mark wonder what made him do so but he smiled anyway.

"Look Mark, I'd really love to continue this conversation but I really gotta pee!" They both laughed for a while. Mark did want to continue the conversation as well. He just didn't know if Jack meant it too. 

"Alright alright. See you around I guess.." He said grabbing the door knob. Jack gave him a warm smile before heading into one of the cubicles.

Walking out of the restroom, he didn't feel sleepy anymore. Mark was feeling the urge to go back to the Student meet-up and I dunno, look for Jack in the crowd? But he was still hungry so he went out of the building and thought to himself 'You've got the whole semester to meet that Jack dude... and a whole lot of people. And also that Jack dude.' "Fuck" he whispered as he pushed his glasses to the top of his nose bridge. His hunger's probably messing up with his brain. He went straight to the campus pizza place to feel better. Pizza's a remedy for everything and anything, after all.


	2. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be like, intro to the fratbros and stuff. I kinda want to make things slow to torture you guys and also because who knew writing could be fun in some way?  
> I hope you guys like it! As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!

Mark woke up the next day from the laughter coming from the other room in the frathouse. He groaned after squinting at the clock. It's a little too early for jokes, he thought. Putting on a tight black shirt whilst still in his boxers, he walked over the other room knocking at the door.

"Guys, keept it down! It's four-fuckin-thirty in the morning what the hell are guys even doi--"as he opened the door, he quickly got tackled. 

"Shhh get down. They might see us." Collin said, giggling. A well groomed guy with a great sense in fashion. His clean dark hair combed back with the sides shorter than the top but not too short. Always controlled yet a bit child-like when he gets too ecstatic. A great example would be right now.

"I'm already down, thanks to you. What are you guys doing anyway?" Mark said a little more quiet this time glaring at him for a second then crawling to where the guys were, hiding under a window. He couldn't see anything other than silhouettes since the lights were closed. Mark did enjoy the pranks and all, but he can't help but feel like a single parent taking care of these man-babies most of the time.

"Okay Collin, your turn." one of the guys said as he handed him a laser pointer. Real mature, these guys. 

"I'm going in." Collin said as he raised his dark green turtle neck up to his nose pretending he was aiming a sniper out the window. 

Mark, as well as the others looked outside as Collin turned the laser on and pointing it at windows from the dorms at the other side of the campus. He quickly got down bursting into laughter as he got three windows to light up suggesting that he woke the three rooms up. That was pretty funny, Mark had to admit. He smiled saying "You guys are stupid." 

Move-in day was sceduled on a friday so the students would have the weekend to adjust and familiarize themselves around the campus and their dorms. It was saturday, several hours after the laser joke, they decided to leave the dorm rooms alone and just play truth or dare in Collin's room. The room was fairly clean, Collin's side to be exact. His roommate Ellison is kind of a mess. Team captain of the volleyball team, tallest guy in the frat with dark blond hair and a slim-yet defined body. Despite his messy lifestyle, the two are inseperable. Both of them grew up in a rich family. A bit spoiled but barely bragged about their fortune. They wanted to be like the average kids. Collin was raised to be formal and proper as he watched the other kids play around, not having a care about their behavior and conduct. Probably why he can't help but turn into a ten year-old when he's too happy. Everone get's it though. Ellison on the other hand, is quite a busy person. He doesn't have much time to organize things so whenever he can, Collin helps him out to tidy things up. His parents want him to join in a lot of activities and programs that he tries his best to manage it all which he amazingly does eventually. Everyone's proud of him but they can't help but feel the pressure that his parents are putting on him.

Going back, the room is about the same size as everyone's. Two people in each room. There are three bedrooms in the house and two bathrooms, one downstairs and the other upstairs. Mark and Jesse each had one bedroom all to themselves since they haven't gotten any recruits but as the semester goes on, they probably will. They're alright with each other anyway since the house isn't too crowded and not too deserted. But they are willing to let the worthy ones join in though.

As they were playing truth or dare at six in the morning, a loud knock on the door from outside the house startled everyone. 

"Shit, they found us! They're gonna kill us!" Collin whispered loudly as he jumped onto his bed and hid under the covers.

"Mark, it's your turn and I dare you to answer the door." Ellison said quickly as the other's ooed.

"Wait a minute, I didn't say I wanted a dare!" Mark said in an incredulous manner as he exaggeratedly folded his arms and pursed his lips, holding in his laughter.

"Well then if you're going for truth, we wanna know who's behind the door." Ellison declared with a shit-eating grin, seemingly proud to have quickly thought of a comeback. Mark glared at them for a moment before getting up.

"Fine." He reached for the knob and opened the door but before leaving, Collin got out of the covers and called him out.

"Wait! Take this with you." He threw something at Mark and he catched it. Looking down at his hands, he then saw what it was and gave Collin an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. It was the laser pointer. He placed it in his pocket and went downstairs, hearing more knocking on the door.

"Just a sec!" He exclaimed as he walked up to the living room and opening the door. What he saw was something he didn't expect at all. Looking down, he saw a beautiful golden retriever wagging it's furry tail, happy to see his owner. A wide smile spread through Mark's face as he knelt down to pat the cute creature.

"Chica!! What brings you here? Oh I missed you so much! Who's a good girl huh? Who's a good girl?" He continued petting her as he wondered what or who brought Chica all the way here to the university. Of course, he guessed it right. As he looked around he exclaimed

"Mom! I know you're here. Chicha only agrees to go out this far with you." He walked over the side of the house only to find his mother hiding. They both laughed as Mark pulled her into his arms. His mom would visit once in a while but but never tells him exactly when.

"You didn't tell me you were coming here! And with Chica! Y'know move-in day was yesterday and probably a better day for you to come visit." He pulled away holding her shoulders.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, as always. So, surprise!" She was really happy whenever Mark gets surprised and it was evident that she succeeded. 

"Come on, let's go inside before we freeze out here." And with that, he opened the door, Chica running inside going up the stairs, the two stayed in the living room. 

The guys were wondering what's taking Mark so long that Jesse and Ellison decided to come down leaving the Collin upstairs. They were surprised to see Mark's lovely mom. You can tell there were features that Mark had gotten from her. Their chocolate brown eyes are so similar, you could instantly tell where he got it from. She had lighter complexion compared to Mark's tanned skin. He looks so much like his mother, with a hint of american coming from his father.

"Mrs. Fischbach! Hi, how are you!" Jesse said as he gave her a hug, followed by Ellison.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I was just checking in on my baby boy here," squeezing Mark's arm, making him feel embarrassed. They sat on the semi-circluar couch in the living room.

"So how's the first day? Did you guys meet anybody new?" Mark's mom was pretty close with the guys. She loved getting updated on what's going on in their lives and giving them advice whenever they needed it. Mark was pretty lucky to have such a mother. She stayed strong all throughout her life, going through a lot in her past but not letting it all get in the way of her son's future.

"Things are going smoothly so far but I'm pretty sure we'll be drowning in school work soon. But hey, we managed to get through freshman year. We kinda get how things work 'round here by now. Sadly Ellison here," turning to face the Team Captain. "is already fully booked and the semester barely even started" Jesse said while patting Ellison's shoulder. He had short spiky hair hidden under his favorite cap, wearing a denim jacket around his broad shoulders and his leg on top of the other with his left elbow on the armrest. He basically speaks his mind whenever possible. Jesse likes getting involved in a lot of things, keeping him updated and all. He has 'reliable sources' to almost all things being talked about in the campus. 

Mrs. Fischbach frowned, sipping at the coffee Mark just made for her and asked "Why is that, dear?" 

"Well, my parents want me to participate and be active and all that. So I can achieve more things, they said. Right now I'm doing fine, really. I'm getting a few helping hands from the guys once in a while. But I do have to admit, I miss sleep." he chuckled at his last statement and recieved a concerned smile from her.

"Dear listen to me, I understand what your parents are doing. They can see so much potential in you. But you do know too much of anything is bad, right? Think of it this way: A room with only one door is filled with a group people. They all want to get out at the same time. 

Do you think all of those people would fit if they're all reaching for the door at the same time?" She said hoping everyone understood her spontaneous analogy.

"I guess not," Ellison mumbled in his seat, realizing all this. "Maybe I should finish one thing first before starting on another."

"That's right, dear." Mark's mom said as she winked at Ellison who now just remembered his schedule for the day after looking at his watch.

"Oh! My training starts in 30 minutes! Collin, pack my duffel bag please!" He screamed for other man to hear him, receiving a subtle 'got it' from upstairs. Before heading to the bathroom, he gave Mrs. Fischbach a hug and thanked her for the advice. 

"Y'know I'd love to stay and chat I mean, everyone knows that but, I gotta get going to my club meeting, we've got an event outside campus next week and I'll tell you guys all about it soon. Anyway, I hope to see more of you soon Mrs. Fischbach, you're such a delight." And with that, Jesse stood up, walked over to the mirror, fixing up his hair and straightening up his jacket before heading out to the Arts building. He's a tenor in the campus glee club. He's gotten several solos last year and his bathtime meant free concerts in the frathouse.


	3. Motherly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'll be having an update sched which is sunday! Philippine Time, that is. But I might still post chapters anytime whenever I feel like it. Since I'm too excited, I'll post this chapter in advance but further updates will be on the said day of the week. As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated! I need all your help to improve and all. Enjoy!

The frathouse was a cozy place to have relaxing conversations. With the help of Collin and Ellison, they managed to make the house fit for all of them. The semi-circular couch didn't come with the house when they moved in. The same goes with the flat screen TV and gaming console just infront of the couch where Mark and his mom sat. At some point during their conversation, she looked around, observing the homey feeling the frathouse gave. Some of the furniture was replaced with more beautiful, modern, and simple designs in a nice shade of green handpicked by Collin a week after he was recruited. They all protested at first, saying it's really not necessary, but he insisted. Some parts of the house were in a nice dark and light wooden color and harmonized well with the furniture. 

"I am honestly surprised that a couple of boys like you could keep this house tidy." She joked still looking around, her legs now raised on the couch. Mark chuckled, agreeing with her.

"It's part of the house rules mom," he smiled, reminding her. "And even without it, you taught me to be organized. And I gotta say, it's doesn't feel much of a chore anymore compared to when I was a kid." He gaver her a thankful smile. "And also, I already feel like a father taking care of the guys. These man-babies need me. I even had to baby-proof the whole house " He joked. Hearing that made her smile. It made her feel like she did her job as a mother. And she really did. She just hoped that her husband was here, by her side seeing how things are going well for their son as of the moment. 

"Look at you, having it all figured out, huh? I'm so proud of you!" She was really happy with Mark, doing well in class and eyes looking forward to a road straight to being an Engineer, with his frat brothers by his side helping him in every step of the way.

"I'm not there yet, Mom," he chuckled at her mom's excitement. "But I wouldn't be able to go this far if it weren't for you and.. Dad." He looked down on his hands, still smiling. He tries his best to be optimistic about things. They both didn't want to kill the mood so they tried to keep the conversation as light as possible.

"Don't worry, my son. He is proud of you too, I am sure of it." Mark smiled as he looked into his mother's eyes which had a reassuring look in them.

"So, have you met anyone yet?" She leaned a little closer to Mark, intrigued if someone had caught her son's eyes.

"Hmm.. not really I mean.. nahh not really." He didn't really remember meeting anybody new lately. He didn't stay for the meet-and-greet. That was until he remembered the green-haired man. Jack. Jack-something. He wasn't able to get his surname since Jack would've created The BigBang pt 2: Bladder Edition if he stayed a little longer to chat. He chose not to mention it thinking his mom meant 'love interest' when she said 'met anyone'. He then remembed his accent. His green hair moving to the side of his forehead all fluffy with the sides shorter than the top, much like his own. He brushed his hair with his fingers at the thought. The way those eyes looked at him full of concern and.. beauty. It reminded him of a blue sky, or the waves in the ocean. The way his laugh sounded and the way he made Mark want to stay for another two hours in the Student meet-up just to catch a glimpse of him in the crowd. Okay, this is totally irrelevant, he thought but before he could think about it more, he realized that he was having a conversation with his mom just moments ago. How long was he drifting in space? 

"Did you make it to pluto?" She said giggling from where she sat. Mark chuckled as well slightly embarrased of his momentary pause. Her mom would always make jokes about him drifting off outside planet earth whenever he'd space out. And it happened a few times that she's aware whenever Mark is second-guessing of mentioning anything no matter how small it is.

"Come on dear, I'm pretty sure you could've at least met one person." 

"If the speakers count, then yeah. But I couldn't even remember any of their names." He joked, earning a pillow to his shoulder. She looked at him with an exaggerated pout.

"You're not telling me something, are you." She said while narrowing her eyes a little, acting all suspicious.  
"Mooom I'm serious. It's nothing important. Y'know I'd tell you things if it's important." He looked at her trying his best to convince her on moving on to another topic without making it seem like he's dodging something.

"You know dear, the importance of something is all a matter of perspective. What could be nothing to you might mean the world to someone." Mark thought of what his mother said for a moment. And finally, he surrendered. A bit.

"Fine fine. Well the thing is, I didn't stay long enough for the meet-and-greet. Also I earned a face full of door in the restroom before leaving the building. But don't worry," he had to reassure her that he's alright before triggering her motherly senses. "The guy apologized and I'm fine now. I went to get pizza, then back here and took a nap. I told the guys to update me on what I missed and that's why I haven't met anyone yet." Her mother sat next to him after hearing that, checking his forehead. It seems alright. Her son's hard-headed anyway she thought, giggling internally at her mental joke.

"Well then who was this guy who slammed the door in your face?" He was hesitant to say it. Why did it even matter? He thought to himself, but oh well.

"Uhm, Jack. But really it's nothing, mom. I'm alright, don't worry." He held her hand squeezing it tightly.

"It's nothing? Well then how did it go as far as to knowing Jack's name?" She wasn't convinced for some reason. Mark wanted to get sucked by a blackhole right then and there. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He hasn't really thought about it much.

"So, what did he look like?" For some reason she sounded like a gossiping school-girl

"I dunno... green hair, bright blue eyes, good-looking guy if Im gonna be honest," he said looking at her. Her face decorared with a smirk but he chose to ignore it. "A bit shorter than me, he's kinda thin but not too thin like, you could tell he's got some muscle, I guess. And he wears glasses too." He was rambling about a dude he just bumped into at the restroom. This. Is. Stupid.

"Sounds like you could paint a portrait of him right here right now." She joked, her son turning into red giant. His face red all the way down to his neck. 

"Mom, what is this anyway?"

"What's what?" Acting all oblivious to the situation, she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"This!" He said in a high pitched squeaky voice. His palms facing up, his arms extended infront of his mom, beholding this embarrassing conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grabbing the cup of coffee that had been empty moments ago, pretending to take a sip. Great. She's stalling. She likes seeing her son all red like a tomato. If anything, that empty cup of coffee is now filled with Mark's embarrassement.

"Mom come on. I told you everything. What's the point of all of this anyway? I mean if your asking if I met a girl then, nope. I haven't." He was really confused right now.

"Well then," she's gonna spill it. Here it comes.

"Have you met a guy?" She said smiling, watching her son's expression carefully. Mark's eyes grew wide.  
Never had he heard such a question come out from his mother's lips. His face went pale, flushing all color that had been there just seconds ago. 

"Mom. I'm straight. You know that." He said little more quiet than before, much like a whisper hoping she would as well. The guys might hear them.

"I know I know. But hear me out, dear. Y'know, life is all unexpected right? You never know what's gonna happen next. Even if you do, that small idea of what's to come is just a part of the thousands of other possibilities that might just happen at a certain situation. Life is basically a plot twist. Things change abruptly. Even things you knew well about yourself might even change at an instant without you noticing it. But you eventually will at some point.. with the help of someone." He took a moment to think about it. He understood what she said. But he wanted to make sure.

"So... what are you saying, mom?" He said looking at her, curious to what she'll say next.

"What I'm saying is that Mark, dear," She held his hand tightly. "If ever life throws something unexpected in your face, whatever it is, don't complain. Just accept what life offers you even if it doesn't seem important. Keep it somewhere safe. It might be real valuable someday. The main point of all this is acceptance. Acceptance on how things will go in your life. Yes you could strive for what you want, but if life offer's you something else then just go with it. Also, acceptance of who you are. You know, this is quite evident as we all grow up. Things you hate as a child could be something you can't live without as an adult. Even things you loved back then could make you feel hate right now. I'm just saying whoever you like or whatever you do, so long as it doesn't hurt anyone, we all accept you. And I hope you yourself," she puts a finger on Mark's chest. "Would accept who you are and who you'll eventually be." 

And before Mark could say anything, Mrs. Fischbach gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye, telling him she'll come back anytime soon. Mark thanked her sincerely for the advice and as the door opened, the sound reached upstairs and made Chica run down to the living room. Mark knelt down and patted her head, Chica giving him goodbye kisses as well and finally, he was left alone in the living room. He sat down with a sigh. He didn't expect how deep the conversation was gonna go. But he did as he was told. He kept the advice in his head, for future use.


	4. New Country, Same Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update before sunday. Could you believe that? God, I suck at chapter titles. Anyway, Just a little intro to Jack. Enjoy!

The first few days in campus were both exciting and exhausting for Jack Mcloughlin. He took a couple days before move-in day walking around to familiarize himself around. He had to pack a lot of things from Ireland and fly all the way to America. He didn't like the idea of moving far away from his family, friends, and the people he grew up with but he wouldn't want miss the opportunity to move to America and see a whole new part of this world. Jack loved travelling. He loved exploring new things in everyway and its was quite easy for him as he is a fast-learner. There's so much to see here, so much to learn. So much to teach.

So far, things are going great, aside from the little incident that happened during move-in day. He just had to transfer rooms as soon as he saw thirty creepy dolls facing his bed hanging on a shelf at his roommate's side. He could even swear he saw one move. Of course, that meant he had to be really convincing to be transferred to a new room. He told the Dorm Management that he had a huge, incurable doll phobia which was enough for him to be paired with Joey, his new and much more sane roommate. He was alright. He'd politely greet and converse with Jack whenever he can. The only thing was, he's out most of the time. From what he heard, Joey sneaks to his special someone's dorm room. So most of the time, Jack is alone. He liked the somewhat-privacy and peace, but he did want to talk to someone.. anyone, considering the people he knew and loved are miles and miles away.

The new room was a lot better than the previous one. A view of a small grassy field with some trees and one little house facing the dorm was a better sight than a window showing the plainly colored wall of the science building, eerily illuminating the doll's faces.

'Goodluck to that guy's new roommate.' he thought to himself as he reclined on his bed, hands supporting his head thinking of what's to come throughout this semester. He sure hopes he could have some 'fun' at some point. And by that he meant his extreme pranks that he surely loved doing. It wasn't an everyday thing though, but when the time comes where he feels like doing it, everyone should probably hide. Once he starts, no one can stop him other than himself. To be clear, his pranks involve making people feel uncomfortable or just making them feel like a certain situation is happening. Somewhere along those lines. He got a good laugh out of it everytime.

An example of that would be when he went to a cafe, days before move-in day. Sitting on a table sipping his freshly brewed coffee, it's aroma filling the air, he felt 'it'. He called it "The feel". Yes, It was a stupid name but hell, it's just between him and himself anyway. 

The smoke of the hot drink slowly fading as he placed the cup down, he saw a man infront of him. A few meters away sitting on his own table, looking at him. Jack then thought of a little something-something. He looked back at the considerably attractive man. He's a bit older, Jack could tell. Twenty four-ish? He wasn't certain but oh boy, this man was smiling at him. Jack rolled with it. He was feeling like an asshole, but he was gonna have too much fun to even care. He tested the waters first. He smiled back, earning a wider smile from the other man. Jack flirtatiously looked back, right then left pretending to make sure he was the one who caught the other's eyes. No one was behind him. The guy raised his eyebrows twice, followed by a smirk. This felt a bit weird for Jack. This was the first time he pretended to be gay but the amount of fun he's having at the moment was overshadowing his subtle anxiousness. Jack then bit his lip with a faux smile, now wondering what he's gonna do after putting this man's hopes up but still acting all interested. The guy eyed over to the restroom, seemingly inviting Jack to where they could be more.. private. Shit. Jack couldn't think of a way to reveal the joke. But oh before apologizing was his only choice, a woman walked over to the man exclaiming "There you are!!" The man's eyes grew wide, as well as Jack's.

"I wanted to surprise you in the office but you weren't there. So I thought 'Oh! He could be in the cafe!' And here you are!" You could already tell she was a loud person. Probably even louder by the time she realizes her boyfriend's a little gay for cafe strangers.

"Honey! I uh, didn't expect you to be here..." He awkwardly chuckled kissing her as he grabbed her shoulders and left with her as soon as possible. Shit. There was a ring. He's married. Oh how embarrassing. Jack wanted to laugh so hard in his seat. That was fuckin' golden. 

The thought of that made him smile. That was some of his first jokes here in America. He thought of how much more he could do throughout the semester. 

At some point he got bored and went out of his room, closing the door behind him. The hallways were filled with complete silence. Everyone was probably out or the walls are just sound-proof. He decided on checking out the campus pizza place as he went out of the building.  
He needed to feel better after being woken up by a strange red light from outside his window this morning. What the hell could that possibly be?

Jack hasn't made any friends lately. Yesterday was move-in day and he said hi to a couple of people during the meet-and-greet but that was basically it. He kind of wanted to make a good impression if he's going to be honest, just before he pulls of any of his stupid jokes. 

There's a little more to Jack than just pranks, and that's what he wanted everyone to know.  
He's a pretty good artist. He started drawing back when he was just a little kid, drawing trees in his backyard from a little cottage in the woods somewhere in Ireland. He would always get so excited to show everyone in his family some drawings of animals that would sneak into his backyard. It was a rare occasion as he'd always startle them in attempting to move closer. He could the see beauty in everything. That is, when he's not busy being an assbag, messing with people's minds. Aside from drawing, he loved playing video games. He used to play with his brother, they were pretty close and promised to keep contact once in a while during Jack's stay here in America. 

Jack's thoughts were interrupted as he realized he was standing infront of the pizza place. His mind was on auto-pilot, navigating him towards the destination. He went inside and thank god, the place wasn't crowded. A few people in the corners of the restaurant, engaged with whatever they were doing. He ordered 4 huge slices of pizza without worrying about any sort of diet. Sitting on a table facing the campus, he started taking a bite of his meal while reviewing what had happened the previous day. He then remembered literally bumping into someone on his trip to the restroom. He thought the door was stuck at first but a groan had confirmed that it was in fact, a person. The guy was pretty big and the thought of him falling onto the ground made Jack realize just how hard the impact was. He panicked for a while before he was reassured that the man was fine. He just hoped he really was. After finishing his first slice, he remembered further events. It didn't just stop there, they stayed for a while.

Mark.

The guy told him his name and asked him another thing that Jack couldn't recall. He kind of did want to talk more for some reason but going to the cubicle and answering nature's call was a better idea than giving Mark a frontrow seat to his personal fountain show. Thinking about the whole thing made him realize how strange it was to have a somewhat longer conversation with a stranger in the restroom than anyone else in the meet-and-greet. 'Wait a minute, I didn't see him there' he thought to himself. He was basically the only person with dyed hair during the program. Who was this guy, anyway. Why is he still thinking about Mark? 

Weirdly enough, Mark's face was stuck in his head for some reason. Maybe Jack just wanted to have a friend. Oh boy, he felt the urge to even draw the man which made him stand up, and take-out the two slices of pizza that he planned to eat later. He walked out of the place and was surprised how many people were scattered in the campus grounds. They were in groups, mostly. On his far left, there were a few people with instruments and a group of girls warming up. Probably the campus marching band and cheerleaders. They were rehearsing something but the sound was just one of the many other noises that were filling up the campus. There were subtle chattering of the people sitting down on blankets spread across the grass. There were a few people handing out fliers, probably recruiting members for their clubs or something. The whole place felt like a movie for a second. Everyone was doing different things, while Jack seemed to be the only one observing them all. It felt nice for some reason, being part of this university.  
Then a thought came to his mind making him feel a bit weird. Yes, everyone is in the same place. But they aren't completely 'together', he thought. They were all seperated into smaller clumps, most likely based on their interests or what they do. Where did Jack belong to? Where could he fit? 

He walked around to go and check any open groups he can join in. He was excited, knowing the many possibilities and opportunities he could have but also anxious knowing the fact that people could just reject him. He didn't really know how to give a good impression. He just hoped that they would look through all those small assumptions. After a long while, he got back to his room, placing the two slices of pizza in the minifridge to eat later. He considered a few organizations, but none of them were close to what he was looking for though he kept them all in mind for future use. It was a bit of a boring afternoon, no class work had been assigned to give the students ample amount of time to settle in. He plopped down his bed thinking of ways to kill time. Joey's still out, much like yesterday but this time he left a neon sticky note on his bed seemingly meant to catch the irishman's attention. He reached for it and smiled as he read what was on it. 'Hope you have a great day, Jack!'. He was touched by the small gesture though he couldn't really much consider him as a friend since they barely got to know each other but still, there's potential. 'There's a time for everything, I guess.' He thought to himself.

Jack finally decided to open his drawer and grab his sketchbook with his pencil and eraser. Looking around to see what he could recreate with his hands, he settled for the window view. There was nothing much than the trees evenly placed along the grass, and the small cozy looking house facing the building he was in. He saw a woman walking away from the house with a dog, behind her the door closing. He wasn't able to get a glimpse of the person who was in the house. Jack wondered what a house could be doing inside the campus.


	5. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what? I'm gonna put my update sched down the fuck-it-bucket. I'll just post whenever I feel like it. Anyway, the story's getting somewhere now hehe and some events might fire up questions but don't worry, the next chapters will answer 'em. Enjoy!

The first few weeks in the university have been keeping everyone quite busy. Each and every professor had their own activities planned and the amount of time given to the students to rest during the first days of school meant that there will be shitloads of things to do right after. Of course Mark and his fratbrothers are ready for what's to come, giving Ellison a little bit of advantage as he's been doing this all his life. Still, that didn't mean things'll be easier for him, it just meant that he'd be the last person in campus to cry when he realizes he'd have to sacrifice several projects just to finish some. 

Meanwhile, Jack had yet to join any club but was alright with it considering that almost all of them will still be open until next month since everyone's already too busy to join extracurricular groups. The teachers have promised a more-relaxed schedule after the first few months and that's probably the only thing Jack's looking forward to as of the moment.

At the frathouse, the guys were all sitting in the living room while watching some prank videos on youtube on their flatscreen TV, with two or three boxes of pizza and some popcorn on the circular table infont of them. Basically they'd eat pizza or something relatively close to that whenever Mark's too busy or not feeling like cooking any meals that he learned from his mom. He loved cooking for the guys though, but now he only does that during special occassions.

The place was filled with laughter as the guys clicked on video-after-video of pranks that they thought were stupid or actually pretty funny, though they try not to copy them as much as possible. It was always a thrill making up their own, not knowing what kind of reaction they'll get. Soon after the videos turned into background noise as the guys catched up on each other's first few weeks, telling stories and played a short game of who's the most booked which Ellison had won, obviously. Jesse told the most stories about what he's been up to, what's going on in school, and all those juicy rumors he heard lately. Mark was silent all throughout, in a goodway though. He just loved hearing how different things are happening in each other's lives. 

Collin interrupted midway through Jesse's story about how he loved wearing his cap despite it covering the hairstyle that soothed him. The other man suddenly just remembered about a guy he bumped into yesterday who was interested in joining the frat. Jesse wasn't offended, as he had all the time to continue his story. He and everyone else were actually interested about this "new guy". 

"So what's the guy's name?" Mark asked. 

"I uh," Collin chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.. "I didn't get that you see, I was really excited to tell you guys so I ran all the way here but then I forgot about it when Dad called me about my sister's engagement." 

"I think I got the answer to that." Jesse said with a smirk. "Just give me a few days."

Everyone understood just what he was implying. The guys were glad they had someone like Jesse who had a lot of connections but they all made a deal on not questioning it.

"Hear me out guys," Collin said in a quiet manner, leaning closer to the table. "The exciting part on all this is that... we can't let him in just like that I mean, there's gotta be a challenge."

The guys looked at each other as if they were plotting something evil but started laughing as they saw each other's stupid faces.

"So, how are we gonna pull off our little initiation?" The room was now devoid of noise as they were thinking of the most clever joke they could do that would test the newcomer's limits.

Mark started giggling, trying his best to hold it in but moments later was bursting into laughter as he might have thought of a good one. The guys, eager to know what he had in mind.

"What if we... I dunnno, seduce him? To test if he's man enough to enter our humble abode." Mark said as he flexed his muscles in a douche-y way.

"So what? We're all just gonna pounce on him at the same time?" Ellison asked, the guys laughing at the thought.

"Nahh I guess one of us is gonna have to do it. But hey, I found a little something that we just might need for that." Collin ran up stairs and went back with a strange contraption in which the guys inspected.

"An audio recorder. Where'd you get this?" Jesse asked as he passed it around.

"Dad gave it to me after he was done with therapy. But now I use it for... nevermind." The recorder was now in Mark's hands who suddenly pressed the play button.

'Day 69, I'm still hiding under the sewers. I miss the bright sun... and her eyes... but now it's all just memories. She's a zombie now and--' The audio was cut off as Collin jumped across the table to steal the recorder from Mark who was now having a hard time breathing as he and the other guys were laughing at what they just heard.

"Ha ha very funny, come on now guys. Let's focus please." They all tried their best to compose themselves but once in a while would not be able to hold back a sudden giggle thinking about the audio.

"Okay okay, so I guess the recorder's gonna help us evaluate our next victim slash next recruit," Jesse declared. "What we need now... is our actor." All eyes instantly looking at Mark who is now regretting his stupid suggestion. Fuck.

"Why me?!" He asked incredulously hoping he'd find a way out of the inescapable situation.

"Mark please, you thought of the whole thing," Collin said, with a slight annoyed tone from revealing his secret fictional monologue. "Also, you could win an Oscar from what you do, if we're all gonna be honest."  
The guys nodding, agreeing at the stamement.

"Fine." Mark spat with a defeated sigh. "But I won't be the actor anymore once I get this over with."

If hearing Mark's faux lustful voice on audio as the new recruit melts under his tone would would mean they'd have to find another actor for future pranks, then that wouldn't be much of a problem.

"Deal." The guys said in unison as if they all were thinking of the same thing. Mark had no idea what he gotten himself into.

\-----

Once again, Mark had been woken up by his fratbros on a saturday morning. It had been quite a hectic week and all he wanted was some rest. He quickly sat on his bed, lifting the duvet up to his chest with a flabbergasted look on his face has he saw three pairs of eyes previously staring at his sleeping form, the guys were standing around his bed.

"Good morning, sunshine." Collin said with a straight face.

"Oh good morning to you too. As always, what the fucking hell are you guys doing in my room?" Mark said in a calmly sarcastic tone. He is way too tired for early morning weirdness.

"We found some info on the guy." Hearing that had completely drained the sleepiness inside Mark. Shit. He remembered. It's been three days since they planned the whole thing.

"Just lay it on me." He said as he burried his face in his hands, trying to accept his fate.

"We haven't really gotten a name yet, "Jesse said looking at his phone. "All we know is that it starts with a J and he's in room 93 at the campus dorm."

"Alrighty then. But one question, is there any reason as to why this couldn't wait until later afternoon?"

"Early bird gets the worm, I guess." Collin said with a smirk as he pulled off a pretty good wink, Mark scrunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out.

"We'll leave you alone, just tell us when you're all done. Goodluck bro! " Ellison said as he threw the recorder on the bed and left with the other two.

Mark stayed in bed for a few more hours, just thinking about how stupid this whole situation is. But he can't back out. He just has to deal with it, so he'd never have to do it again. After a while, he got up and took a nice warm shower to treat himself before he starts doing the dirty work. He didn't really have the energy to eat. But still, he took a few pieces of bacon that was on the kitchen table and went out, leaving the guys who were sitting on the couch. 

Jesse then got a text from a source. It was the guy's name. He looked around to check if Mark's still around but didn't get a response as he called out his name. He'll probably know about it when he gets there anyway.

 

The text read 'JOEY'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little reference in this chapter from something/someone I like. Hit me up if you know it! ',:--)


	6. Turn The Tables

The whole campus was a lot busier than before. Almost everyone was outside despite the cold weather. Mark started to wonder why he didn't bring his jacket. He rubbed the back of his arms as he felt the cold breeze of the saturday afternoon. Finally he made it through the crowd but that didn't relieve him, it just meant that he's now infront of the Dorm building and moments away from doing what he had to do. He closed the door behind him and the noise from outside was now a bit inaudible. He decided to take the stairs so he'll have more time to dread and suffer in his own fearful thoughts on what'll be happening later on. He had never felt this nervous in his life. Adrenaline was supposed to hit him whenever he'd do pranks like these but he was feeling something different. He couldn't tell why. 

Slowly walking through the halls, he took out a piece of paper from his pocket that Collin had given him incase he'd forget. It read 'Room 93 - Mr. J' and below was a winky face followed by a poorly drawn pair of hands, forming phallic and yonic symbols. Mark rolled his eyes and stopped his walking as he saw the door. Room 93. Fuck. This is it. He grabbed the recorder and hesitated a bit before pressing the 'record' button. He took a few steps away so he could do an intro.

"I'm currently in the campus dorm for uhh, our new recruit's initiation. Wish me luck." God, he sucked at making an intro. Probably because they never recorded any of their pranks before. They loved the idea of having the memory all to themselves.

He placed it back in his pocket, taking a deep breath as he knocked on the door. Once again he wanted to be sucked in by a black hole as the door opened. He begged for the ground to open and just take him down right here right now.

 

It was Jack who answered the fucking door. 

 

He was alone. As always, Joey's out and Mark just tried his best to fit the puzzle pieces. 'Mr. J' he thought to himself. Of all the fucking people in campus. He felt a bit dizzy, but still he HAD to do it. 

"Hi erm... Mark right?" Jack said, quite surprised and confused to see him again. 

"Hey there... Jack." Mark said casually with a smirk. He sucked up all his nervousness and just did his thing.

"Come on in, it's pretty cold out there. So uhh, what brings ye here?" Mark sat on what he assumed was Jack's bed and patted the area beside him, inviting younger man to sit.

"Remember when we bumped into each other at the restroom? Well, I just wanted to thank you for.. being concerned and all that... and since then I just thought you might be a pretty great guy and I just wanted to.. get to know you more." Mark answered, his voice deeper than usual as he wrapped an arm around the irishman.

"Ahh don't worry bout it man, f'course I'd be concerned as hell, I just hurt someone I barely even met! But hey, I'm really surprised ye still remember that. It was like, a long time ago." Jack chuckled, having a small feeling that something strange is happening. Mark could just be naturally... touchy. He could respect that.

"So... what have you been up to?" Mark was a little too close to the irishman who just looked back at him with an awkward smile and decided to jump out of the bed and grab something from the drawer.

"Not much. Just this and other school shit." Jack tossed a sketchbook along with a pencil and eraser on Mark's side, who placed it on his lap. It was pretty new, just a few drawings on the front pages. He turned to a page where it had a rough sketch of the frathouse with a lady and a dog walking away. He recognized that it was his mom and Chica, but he couldn't have a serious conversation as of the moment. He had to stay in character.

"These are really beautiful! Could you teach me how to draw? Like, guide my hand." Mark said as he leaned closer to Jack. Real close. Jack didn't know what to do than just give an awkward smile and move a bit back then suddenly Mark stopped in his place, still towards the irishman. He moved back to where he sat smirking, now with a pencil and eraser in his hand. He grabbed it from behind Jack. Okay, something weird is definitely happening and it isn't too hard to notice for the irishman. He himself started to plan something, he did this before. He could do it again.

"Alright, but I'm right handed so.." Jack declared as he knelt behind and wrapped his hand around Mark's, holding a pencil and guiding him along the paper, his chin resting on the american's shoulder. Mark didn't know why, but Jack's touch wasn't giving him an awkward feeling. It was warm and it somehow made him feel protected. He was drifting off to space once more. He was aware of his surroundings but he wasn't aware of what was happening. It's a lot for him to take and he honeslty didn't know what he's feeling right now. 

He could feel slow breaths running down his left arm as the younger man exhaled. He looked through his peripheral vision, seeing Jack focused on the paper. It had been a while and he decided to look at the paper and process whatever is now drawn on it. It was him. Jack just drew a rough sketch of Mark's face on his sketchbook.

"Holy shit, Jack... I-I don't know what to say." his eyes grew wider as he recognized his own face being drawn on the paper. The reaction was genuine. He was really astonished and it gave him a bit of a heavy feeling knowing that he had to mess with this guy. 

"You're amazing." Mark said as he turned a bit to face Jack, who was still resting his head on the older man's shoulder, eyes still on the paper with a soft smile on his face. Their cheeks touch for a moment. It was warm and soft and just real nice. He closed his eyes for a moment but snapped out of it right away. Oh god he just couldn't do this. He's now starting to have a weird liking towards the younger man. One he's not used to. He knew this feeling before but it was only towards girls but now he needed some time alone to think. He was done. So done.

 

Jack however, was only getting started. 

 

"I uhh, I gotta get going. It was nice to uhmm.. yeah okay, I'll let myself out." Mark stood up and headed straight for the door.

"Where ya headin off to, Mark? You just got here." The older man stopped and turned around as he heard slow footsteps behind him. Jack had his glasses off now.

"Can't ya.. stay for a bit longer?" Jack continued as he placed a hand on Mark's shoulder, gently brushing it with his thumb as he tilted his head a bit staring down on the toned chest infront of him.

I guess...... I could..... uh.." Mark was cut off as he himself was suddenly perplexed of what was happening. What the hell is the irishman doing?! Jack is standing a bit too close to him so he backed away but stopped as he realized he was flat against the door, the irishman still inches away from him.

"Y'think I didn't notice what yer doin?" Jack whispered close to Mark's ear, still completely oblivious to the american's prank a while ago. He figured Mark was only trying to seduce him and got cold feet. How cute. His now-strong accent sending shivers all over Mark's body. It was just overwhelming for the older man. 

"I love t'play games too, y'know..." The irishman said as he grabbed both Mark's wrists and lifted it above his head, staring hard on those chocolate brown eyes. "Hold on." He commanded as he placed the american's hands around the tiny door hanger which Mark held onto for dear life. 

Jack bent down a bit to grab Mark's legs and wrapped it around his waist. He himself had no idea what he was doing but seeing the older man's face, red all the way down to his neck, already panting was too much fun. And honeslty hot.

"Tell. Me. To stop." He whispered in the older man's ear, brushing his lips lightly against it. There was no response other than a gasp and Mark's deflating chest as he let out a stuttering sigh, which made the irishman bite his lower lip.

Jack then grabbed the american's back. Mark wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck  
as they moved towards the bed. He was surprised how he was effortlessly lifted by the younger man. 

Mark was suddenly tossed on the bed, not moving a muscle as Jack straddled onto his hips looking into his eyes. Jack's eyes were still the same, blue and beautiful. He could stare at it all day. But then the irishman darted forward and Mark closed his eyes. He opened them again, only to see their faces just inches away, Jack propping himself up with his elbows. Their bodies alligned. They could feel each other's torsos lifting as they were both breathing heavily. For a second, he thought that they were actually going to kiss. But not too soon, kids. Mark was strangely aroused. Something down under was waking from its slumber. Shit. He could feel Jack's crotch lightly against his. Mark's jeans are getting a bit tighter and he just hoped that Jack wouldn't feel his growing erection.

"P-please..." Mark couldn't believe that he was actually speaking without knowing about it.

"What is it, Mark?" Jack wondered if he's still joking or not as he started to lightly brush his lips across the older man's cheek. This isn't normal for him, but he just couldn't stop.

"Kiss me..... please..." Mark whispered with his eyes closed taking slow, deep breaths. He wanted this but then a feeling of guilt was filling him up as he remembered the whole situation is being recorded. Jack could not believe how the older man is melting under him. He could feel his own Cockness Monster awakening. Both their eyes grew wide as they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Maybe next time." Jack mumbled almost like it was a promise as they both jumped out of the bed.

"Jack? It's me, Joey. Why is the door locked?" 

"Comin'!" The irishman opened the door and Mark ran out of the room as fast as he can.

"What's that all about?" Joey asked. Jack could only shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might've expected a lot more from this chapter but lol not too soon, kids. ,':--)  
> Hear me out, I'm trying to think a bit realistic here. Also, I just really wanna torture you guys.
> 
> By this time, you probably get the idea that I love plot twists so... Get ready for more.
> 
> Just remember, good things come to those who wait. ,':--)


	7. Afterthoughts pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I really have nothing to say... Enjoy? Idk
> 
> I can't keep my mouth shut ugh I'm gonna tell you guys now: something big's gonna happen soon ,':--) idk how you'll take that but yeah, I've written a vagillion crazy shit that'll happen in further chapters, just you wait huehue
> 
> Anyway, if y'all wanna message me, my tumblr is 'ramnieto' and if u wanna see my nsfw tumblr, it's 'idfek' lol

Mark didn't go straight to the frathouse right away, instead headed to the Campus Pizza Place to somehow organize his thoughts. He ordered a box of pizza and sat on a booth at the corner. Thankfully it was quite peaceful and it gave him a chance to think about things. 

He took the recorder out of his pocket and pressed the 'stop' button. Looking around to check if anyone's nearby, he lowered the volume and placed it near his ear. God, he sounded like a needy bitch but he couldn't bring himself to delete it. Also, he had no idea how to. 

Anyway, Jack sounded so hot for some reason and he was surprised how the recorder managed to pick up even the whispers and the breathing. It felt so wrong, getting the whole thing on tape but being manhandled by Jack felt oh so right. He had to apologize for the whole thing, but that would mean Jack might not ever talk to him again. He's gonna hate him for this. 'What you don't know won't hurt you.' He thought to himself, fully aware how bad that sounded.

He stuffed his face with more slices of pizza as he drowned in his own thoughts. It was moslty Jack. A lot more of the irishman's features were stuck in his head as he rewinded the whole thing in his mind. The way his stubble felt as their cheeks lightly brushed against each other, the weight of his ribs as he lied on top of Mark's body. The subtle smell of his perfume mixed with a scent that was naturally Jack and his soft lips running down the American's jaw. He wanted more. There was just so much contact despite them barely touching each other. 

This isn't how he imagined it would go. A mix of comfort, safety, arousal, and guilt was was filling him up. He's straight as a stripper pole. At least, he thought he was. 

What would he tell the guys? Of course their gonna want to know exactly what happened. But Mark doesn't have the testiballs to do just that. It wasn't just that he fell for his own prank, there was also a bit of self-discovery somewhere along the way. He had a crush on the irishman from the start. He just couldn't admit it to himself. He didn't really think about it much whenever things like these run through his mind. Oh how he wanted to explore space so bad but doesn't even want to explore himself first.

Mark also learned how he sort of liked the idea of Jack being in control, but he might just be equally okay with the other way around. He's real knew to this feeling so he tries his best to brush it off. But he can't. The more he thinks about it, the more he fears that he's being judged. He just doesn't know if this is normal. The guys sure wouldn't like hearing about any of this. He's gonna have to lie to them even though he's fully aware that it's against their pact. This is probably an exemption as he sees telling the truth holds a messier fate and lying about it would most likely keep the house intact.. for a while.

His thoughts then went back to Jack. Why did the irishman do all that anyway? Was it all a joke? For some reason it felt a bit real, like it meant something. Mark hated to admit to himself how he hoped it did. But this is absolutely not how he wanted to start friendships... or.. relationships.

'Maybe next time.'

He swore he heard Jack say that. But what was that supposed to mean? Thinking about it just gets him a lot more confused and this whole thing is getting him all frustrated. This is all the guys' fault. He could've had a better start with the younger man if he wasn't their next victim. 

Aside from the slightly-sexual encounter, Jack seemed pretty alright as a person. He wasn't a douche that just left him hurt in the restroom, he waited until he was sure that Mark was alright. He's also a really good artist, in the american's opinion. Mark just wanted to know more about him. And he's sure enough that there's so much more to know. But how would he approach him? He's gonna need advice from someone. He might go for his mom, but he's still too embarrassed from his previous conversation with her. But he's gonna have to tell her soon though, just not now.

\----

He walked back to the frathouse a few hours later, when the pizza place started getting crowded. He needed more peace and quiet up until he's fully organized his thoughts. Probably someone to talk to as well. He stepped infront the house and knocked on the door.

"Eyy, you don't look so hot."

"Thanks, Collin."

"You smell like pizza and shame. What happened?  
Where were you?"

Mark didn't answer but Collin could see that he's really not at his best right now. No one else was home and Mark was thankful for that. He slightly envied how crisp Collin looked at the moment compared to him. He felt all disheveled mentally and physically.

"You know what? Go to my room and get comfy. Were gonna have a little talk, alright?" Collin is a trustworthy friend, now that he's thinking about it. He did need someone to talk to, so he obliged.

Mark lied down on Collin's bed which was a lot more comfortable than his own. The matress was replaced by one with a lot more quality, with a name he could not even pronounce. Staring at the ceiling, he waited for the other man. Collin went back with several pints of ice cream, placed them all in his personal minifridge and left one which he tossed on the bed along with a spoon. 

"I don't know how long this'll go so I got seven."

"Collin, we're not gonna talk about my asshole boyfriend." Mark sarcastically jested as he took a few scoops of the plain vanilla ice cream. Collin sat on a chair facing Mark, his leg crossed on the other holding his own chocolate hazelnut-flavoured ice cream .

"You are now under my care, The Collin Care." He raised both his hands looking up and gesturing to his side of the room.

"..."

"So what's been bothering you, son?" Mark hesitated for a bit, but he looked at the other man who had a concerned look on his face. You could tell he just wants Mark to feel better. Oh well.

"I... I don't know where to start..."

"From the start." Collin said with a gentle smile as he placed a hand on Mark's shoulder, who rolled his eyes. 

He started off to when he met Jack at the restroom during the Student Meet-Up Program up until he ran out of his dorm room a few hours ago. As much as he sort of feared Collin's reaction to all this, he couldn't bring himself to filter things out. Mark would always tell stories in detail for people to better understand his point of view. Collin took it all in, giving Mark all the time he needed until he spoke.

"That's quite an experience, Mark. But you might not like what I'm about to say next." Shit, he's gonna judge Mark, isn't he?

"I know I know. I'm a disgusting human being. You don't have to tell me twice."

"It's not that. If I'm going to be honest, I've known a lot of people who went through similar things. It's normal, don't you worry. I just didn't expect you to like guys y'know. Thought you were straight as a stripper pole." Mark couldn't agree more.

"So what's that thing I'm not gonna like hearing?"

"Tell me you want to hear it."

"I do. If anything, not knowing about it is pretty much gonna torture me a lot more than if I did."

"Alright. The thing is...... you pranked the wrong guy." Great. Life itself is throwing one big joke on Mark. This is just real great.

"What am I gonna do?" Mark whined as he burried his face in his hands.

"I don't know, actually."

"Thanks a lot."

"Hey, aren't you glad you had you were able to let those feelings out rather than bottling them up? I mean, yes I may not have the advice you're looking for right now but that doesn't mean I won't be here whenever you need someone to talk to. Ellison won't have the time to listen and Jesse's honeslty a just a fair-weather friend." Mark was surprised how blunt Collin was all of a sudden, he felt bad a bit. "But hey, that doesn't mean I'm any better," Collin continued, with a reassuring smile. "I have a mind of a ten year old for god's sake. Anyway, I suggest you have a little talk with this Jack dude. A more formal one, that is. You can keep the recorder for now, I'll keep my mouth shut about all this and I'll roll with whatever you  
tell the guys, is that alright?"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Mark said quietly as he gave Collin a thankful smile. He stayed in the comfy bed for a longer while as he drifted off to a much needed sleep.


	8. Afterthoughts pt 2

Jack tried to rewind everything in his mind. It all happened so fast. He didn't actually expect anyone other than Joey to knock on the door and seeing a new but-not-so-new face was totally unexpected. Not only that but this new guest was acting a bit strange. He wasn't like that the last time. He was weirdly clingy. But what does he know? Anyway, after seeing small hints that reminded him of the events in the cafe, he thought it'd be fun to play a little game. The thing is, Jack doesn't know the definition of 'too far'. He's too busy being in the moment, he forgets that such a concept does exist. 

One thing he can't get off his head was the thought that Mark was submitting to whatever he was pulling off. Almost giving him consent on what might've happened if all of it was real. Shit. That's fuckin hot. He's fuckin hot. Jack wanted to slap himself so hard for having such inappropriate thoughts. But the idea of having the older man beg was just driving him crazy. He felt weird as he realized he barely knew the guy. He did say he liked Jack's drawings, which was a good thing.

 

'You're amazing.' 

 

Hearing that from Mark was honestly the best thing. It was sincere. He didn't know what to do after that so he just smiled, hoping that the american wouldn't notice his cheeks flushed with color. Jack oh so loved the small physical contact. Their cheeks touching softly, how Mark's hand felt as he guided it across the paper and how he wrapped an arm around the Irishman. It was real nice. He couldn't understand how small things could feel so precious. It almost felt like it meant something. Jack didn't feel anything weird about it. If anything, he found it quite comforting.

Okay this wasn't new, he thought. He's pretty much used to looking at guys the same way he'd look at girls. He just didn't really like putting a label on himself. Okay so maybe, his prank wasn't completely a joke. Maybe he did want to devour Mark right then and there. But that is absolutely not how he wants to start things. He could have a chance with this guy. Obviously, the older man's not straight considering he begged the Irishman to kiss him but that's a little too fast, isn't it? Maybe starting over, getting to know more about each other, and seeing where it goes is a lot better a start for the both of them. Maybe he needed to apologize for the whole situation, but he didn't actually know where to find Mark. 

\----

Jack was sitting on his bed the morning after, doodling on his sketchbook. Joey for once slept on his own bed. A knock on the door slightly startled the irishman, who immediately stood up and answered the door.  
Shit. It's Mark again. Okay, good thing the irishman made it a habit to freshen up right after waking in the morning.

"Top o'the mornin' to ya, Mark." He said casually as if nothing out of the normal had happened the previous day.

"Hey, can I talk to you... somewhere?" Jack saw how serious Mark looked. Now's probably not a good time to joke around.The Irishman looked back at his roommate, still sound asleep. 

"Oh sure. You ok sittin on the grass?" Mark nodded. "Alright, just lemme go get my stuff." Jack, now mirroring the older man's mood, grabbed a large blanket from his drawer, wore his maroon-colored jacket and left with Mark. It wasn't much sunny outside as the clouds filled the sky but it wasn't going to rain either, just real windy. They walked over to a spot near a tree with a few other people at a distance, their conversations inaudible. Hopefully theirs' would be as well. The Irishman laid the blanket on the grass and the two sat facing each other, avoiding eye contact once in a while.

"So uh.. you're probably wonderin' about yesterday," Jack didn't say it as a question. It was quite obvious anyway. "Let me just start by sayin' that I'm real sorry. I just.. I have a bad habit of... messin' around with people. Again, I'm real sorry." He looked at Mark at his last statement, the other man looking back at him. He could see the sincerity in Jack's eyes. But deep down, he just couldn't believe all that would be Jack, just 'messin' around'. He chose not to mention it for now.

"I honestly never took you as a prankster." Mark said with a light chuckle, hoping to brighten up the conversation a bit.

"Well, there's a lot ya don't know 'bout me." Jack retorted, with a smirk. "Come t' think of it, I dunno a lot about ya either. We kind of had a bad start-- actually, bad starts." Mark nodded, smiling at the irishman's agreeable statement.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you in the first place. I was wondering if y'know... we could.."

"Start over?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I'd love that." The irishman said as their eyes met, trying to hide their wide smiles. Everything felt better after that. The previously-tense atmosphere was replaced by laughter and comfort. They ended up exchanging prank stories that they considered most memorable. Their voices a lot louder than before, all excited to share and listen to each other. They'd tone down once in a while after seeing a few heads turn to them but would later on get lost in their own little world. After a while, they both decided to keep further prank stories to be shared next time and now get to ACTUALLY knowing each other. 

They were both curious to whatever is behind each other's playful personalities. There was no interruption to their stories aside from when they'd tell each other of a similar experience to what was currently told. Nothing particularly deep were discussed, just a few topics like where they grew up and all that. Jack was internally thankful for the conversation staying that way. It was a little too early in their friendship to be reliving some past events that he would very much love to forget. The conversation was more silent compared to when they were talking about pranks, but the two were back to practically shouting as they realized how they both loved playing video games.

Mark didn't really expect that they'd spend the whole day talking to each other. It was real fun, meeting someone new. Also, meeting Jack. The guy he basically just had a crush on. He hadn't really gotten in such a long conversation with a person from outside the frat lately. 

Speaking of the frat, fuck. The guys were still expecting something from him. He had to either get back to them with a recruit, or with an audio clip. The latter was absolutely not an option. He had to convince Jack to join the fraternity. But wait, there's one more thing: His fratbros are expecting a Joey, not a Jack. How is he gonna pull this one off?!

"Hey, I was actually wondering if you'd like to.. y'know.. come over to the frathouse with me and the guys. We could play games and do pranks together. If you're alright with all that."

"Are ye askin' me on a date? Or to join yer frat?"

"Maybe both." The older man said as he exaggeratedely raised his eyebrows with a smirk, making Jack slightly take the former as a joke. Mark really did want to see more of the Irishman.

"Is there gonna be an initiation er somethin?" Jack still had yet to sign up on any group until now. Maybe joining a frat would be alright. He did want to belong somewhere, the sooner the better. But honeslty, frats aren't really that appealing to him but if it meant spending more time with this big doof, then he's up to go for anything.

"Of course there is. You're gonna have to pull a joke on the other guys that they'll only find out about at the end of the semester. I suggest you start small on this one like, pretend you're someone else. Come up with a name that's close to your real one. Like, Joey." Mark just hoped he's going somewhere with this.

"That's stupid as balls. Also, If it's gonna be close to my real name, then Joey's surely not the right one for the job." Jack snickered.

"Jack, Joey. I'd say it is."

"Well the thing is, Jack's not my real name." 

"What is it, then?" Mark was starting to get a little bit confused.

"M'real name's Sean." The Irishman said with a gentle smile as they looked into each other's eyes. Mark smiled unknowingly as he took that in. He wanted to ask why Sean goes by the name Jack but snapped out of it as he remembered he had to head back home with a 'Joey'.

"Well, everyone knows you as Jack. So let's go with something like Joey, is that alright?" The older man said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Fine, whatever makes ye happy."

"Great. I can't wait to introduce you to the guys." Mark quickly stood up from where he sat, all excited. Jack honestly thought the whole thing was stupid. He thought of better ways to mess with the guys but something about seeing Mark with a big smile on his face looked so majestic. He'd roll with any stupid prank if it meant having to see the big doof all happy and excited as a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! My very first 108 kudos! I can't believe this!  
> I never expected anyone to ACTUALLY read this stupid fic, but thank you guys!  
> I'm a few chapters ahead and I really wanna post them all already, I can't help myself so I posted this chapter right after my recent update which was just yesterday.  
> Spoiler: we'll be seeing more people soon, aside from the fratbros ,':--)


	9. Two Dudes, One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after an update, after an update. Somebody stop me! Lol I'm just real excited to show you guys the next chapters.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

The two men walked their way to the frathouse. Jack had his blanket rolled up and placed under his arm. He was excited to finally see what the frathouse looks from inside but he had to admit, he's nervous about meeting the guys. Mark took a key from his pocket and opened the door. 

"I guess we're home alone." Mark said, turning to Jack with a smirk. He was relieved in some way, knowing the guys wouldn't be back before 12am, doing different things. Jack loved how the place looked, it was neat and roomy, and he'd love to be here more often. With Mark. But he brushed off those thoughts for a while as his stomach grumbled.

"Oh. Well, could we get somethin' t'eat? I'm real hungry." The Irishman, wouldn't admit that he was relieved as well. He did like some more alone time with Mark, who was setting something up on the TV.

"You can take whatever you see in the fridge. Just not the jar with "Collin's" written on it. He's gonna kill you if you take whatever's inside that."

"Alright...." Jack walked over to the kitchen and holy shit, the fridge was massive. It had two handles which would open at the middle. Looking at it made him want to cry. It was just beautiful, seeing all the food, drinks, and snacks shining brightly right infront of him. Name anything, it's probably in there somewhere. The minifridge that he shared with Joey back at the dorm was nothing compared to this. Of course for now, he settled for a small meal, being a polite guest and all. He took a few ingredients out, made three sandwiches and took a swig of water, emptying a bottle from the fridge. 

He walked back to the living room holding a plate with two sandwiches left, the light from the TV was the only thing illuminating the place. Mark was sitting on the floor opening a small drawer infront of the TV

"Why're all the lights closed?" 

"We," Mark said as he stood up with couple of CD's in his hands and sat in the middle of the couch. "-are gonna have a movie night."

"Whatcha got?" Jack asked as he sat next to him placing the plate on the table and inspected the CDs, the older man taking one of the sandwiches. He looked at Mark for a second who tried to interpret his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' really... 's just, these are all kinda scary."

"You think you can take it?" Jack realized how he didn't want Mark to see him afraid of some horror films.

"I can handle anythin!" He yelled with a chuckle.

"Hold on, Im gonna go grab something upstairs. Could you get some popcorn ready?" Mark said as he ran upstairs, the younger man heading back to the kitchen. Moments later, he went back with a bowl of popcorn, already taking some in is mouth before the movie even started. Mark was already back, now with a large thick blanket covering him up to his waist. Jack placed the bowl on the table infront of them and pulled the blanket to cover him as well.

Mark seemed alright from where he sat. Jack on the other hand, was regretting this whole 'I can handle horror movies' thing. Why couldn't he just admit that he gets real jumpy from these types of movies? They could've picked one from a different genre. God, White Chicks would've been better but no, Evil Dead was playing right now. 'Fuck' was practically the only word playing on a loop in the Irishman's head at the moment. It was like a fucking mantra. He just hoped it's not obvious even though he's aware of Mark, looking at him once in a while. He wanted to hug a pillow right now, and the movie barely even got to the middle yet. He took deep breaths as silently as he can to calm himself a bit.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, was an unexpected jumpscare and Jack couldn't act all tough anymore and involuntarily flinched in his seat. His arms folded infront of him and his fists covering is mouth.

"Do you wanna watch something else?"

"Nahh! I can handle anythin!"

"Jack. It's okay, really. Y'know what? Come here." Jack looked up at Mark who had his arms out, inviting the younger man to sit close to him. He sighed as Mark wrapped an arm around him. He hugged his legs, hoping the American doesn't see the blush on his face.

"This is so hetero." Jack jested, earning a fit of laughter from the older man.

"No, this is." Mark protested as he wrapped his other arm around Jack, pulling him to an embrace. Jack rested his head on Mark's chest, the olderman could smell the subtle shampoo scent on his hair as it brushed lightly against his chin. This felt... nice. Something about this very moment warmed his heart and all over his body. It made him smile, almost forgetting about the movie. Again, it was nice, while it lasted. Jack then started laughing as he pulled out of Mark's embrace, the older man snapping out of his thoughts, doing the same. 

But Jack didn't move too far away, Mark still had one arm wrapped around him as he hugged his knees once more. The Irishman looked at Mark through his lashes and gave a soft smile.

"Thanks." He said quietly but enough for the other man to hear. Mark gave him a smile as he looked into Jack's eyes illuminated by the TV screen. He whipped his head back to the movie as he realized he looked at the Irishman way longer for it to be considered 'hetero'. Jack after a while, did the same with a subtle smirk on his face. 'Come out of t'closet, fucker. It's too small for ye.' He thought to himself.

The movie ended and the two men realized how comfortable they've been next to each other. Mark stood up and turned on the lights, the Irishman picked up his empty plate and the bowl of popcorn that had some seeds left in it and walked over to the kitchen sink to wash them. He was amazed how everything was neatly organzied and he didn't want Mark to worry about the dishes anymore. After drying his hands, he walked back to the living room only to see the older man no longer there.

"Mark?" There was no response. Jack figured he could be upstairs so he went up and walked through the hall trying his best to figure out which room he's in. Opening the doors might be rude, he didn't know so he just called on him again, now getting a response from the room at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door hearing a muffled 'come in' from inside. The room was fairly spacious. Two beds at each side of the room, one had random things on it and the other was probably where he slept as the duvet was wrinkled and it had two pillows. He had a shelf full of games next to a large desk with two computers on it at the middle of the room.

"Holy shit dude. What a setup."

"Yeah, I know. This was Collin's gift for my birthday."  
"Holy shit. Who's Collin?"

"He's a good friend of mine, hopefully ours.. soon." Mark said as he spun around his chair looking at Jack with a soft smile. He then told Jack where the guys' rooms were and some info about them to give the younger man an idea on what to expect.

"They're a handful, but I love them."

"Don't worry, I'll help out. We'll be like, the fathers or somethin'." Both men just realized how that sounded and stared at each other with wide eyes for a second until Jack bursted into laughter, Mark continued to look at the Irishman with a wide smile on his face. His happiness is just real contagious.

After a while, Mark then tried to find a way to make Jack stay a little longer. The guys won't be back for a few more hours and the week will most likely keep them busy. He wanted to spend time with him as much as he can. Luckily, he thought of a stupid idea. He stood up from his bed where they both sat and walked over to his computer. He moused over to google chrome and typed in a website. Jack wondered what the older man was doing and stood behind the chair where Mark was now sitting on, bending down only to see Omegle on the computer screen. 

"Really? This is probably shittiest website you could do pranks on. The whole site's a joke, if I'm gonna be honest." Jack said chuckling as he rested his chin on Mark's shoulder once more. This felt familiar for the older man. Fresh thoughts were running through his mind but he quickly brushed them off as he looked back at the screen and typed in some of the weirdest things he could think of in the interests box and turned to chat. This was the oldest trick in the book but it's still funny and he liked the spontaneous reactions.

'You both like slaves' The two men looked at each other, giggling as they both ooed.

'I'm a 14 year old slave, female, looking for fun ;)' Mark typed, holding in his laughter.

'I'm looking for young slaves like you. I also wanna have fun ;-)'

'Can u turn on ur webcam' The stranger did as he was told, he was probably in his 30's. Mark and Jack could not believe this guy just really showed his face and started chuckling.

'turn on ur webcam too hehe' Jack's eyes grew wide and shook his head no to Mark who wouldn't do it anyway.  
'sorry my parents are sleeping and they'll see me'

'C'mon pls i turned on mine, i wanna see u too hehe' The two pranksters looked at each other with a mischievous smile. 

"Fuck 'em up." Jack commanded and Mark willingly obliged.

'sorry but im not really 14, im 67 but i can still be ur slave i can be anything u want' And with that, the stranger disconnected, the two men bursting into laughter. The whole thing was real stupid, but they got a good laugh out of it.

"So... what do you wanna do next?" Mark asked as he exited the browser, spinning his chair to face Jack who was sitting on his bed once again.

"I really wanna stay longer, but I think I gotta head back." 

"Oh. Well... I guess I'll see you around then, huh?" Jack gave him a wide smile as he walked closer to Mark who stood up as well. 

"Ya got a phone?"

"Yeah." Mark said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice as he started to wonder why he didn't think of that right away. The two exchanged phone numbers and Mark looked at the time. Nine-thirthy. Okay maybe it is time for him to let the irishman go. 

The two went outside the frathouse. Jack didn't protest as the older man walked with him back to his dorm room. The campus night was peaceful, the soft whistling of the breeze as it hits the leaves of the trees, making it rustle. The Irishman internally wished for Mark to wrap his arms around him once more. Something about it just made him feel protected. Safe. They made it to the building without speaking to each other, as if the silence spoke for itself. Once again, Mark wondered why these small things felt a lor more than how it should. 

As Jack unlocked the door to his room, he faced the other man, looking at him with a gentle smile.

"Thanks. This is probably the most fun I've had with someone ever since I moved here in America."

"No problem, I had fun too." He said as he looked back at Jack. He felt the urge to hug the irishman tightly.

"Goodnight, bro." Jack said as he gave Mark a thankful smile and entered his dorm room. Too late. Fuck.

"Goodnight." Mark replied as he watched the door close. "Bro..." He mumbled as he turned and headed back to the frathouse. This day had been great, but it drained him completely of his energy. He'll try to worry about talking to the guys on another time. Tomorrow's gonna be a start of another busy week and he needed to get as much sleep as he could get. 

As he lied on his bed, light thoughts came to his mind, almost helping him sleep.

'See you soon, Sean.' He mumbled, as he closed his eyes and hugged his pillow.


	10. Invitation

Mark squinted and the first thing he saw was the dark blue morning sky outside the window. He looked at the clock to make sure and he was right, 5:40am. Wiping his cheek, he turned to see his pillow had a large spot drenched in saliva. The American then realized how good he felt at the moment. He wasn't sleep deprived whatsoever and he felt a lot more motivated to face whatever this week will offer. Mark lied down once more but not planning to sleep again. He just lied there. A few seconds later, he stood up and headed outside his room as his stomach greeted him a morning growl. Walking down the hall, he could smell freshly cooked bacon and eggs. How the fuck are the guys awake earlier than him?

"Morning, sunshine. I see your hair looks great." Collin greeted as he placed two sunny side-ups on a plate. He wore a black apron with "World's Best Collin" written on it in gold over his dark red button-down with the sleeves neatly folded to up to his elbows. Mark didn't need to look in the mirrror to know his hair was a mess. It had a mind of its own.

"Where's Jesse?"

"Passed out in his room." Ellison said sitting on the dining table with a few stacks of paper beside his plate. "So what did you do while we were out?" He asked, finally looking up at Mark from his papers.

"I spent the day with the new guy."

"Woah. Well, I wanna know more about this, alright? But now, I gotta go get these posters posted all over campus before everyone's out. See you at lunch, guys." And with that, Ellison took his last bite, picked up his varisty jacket that hung behind his chair, along with the stack of papers and headed outside.

"So, how are things going between you and Mr. J?" Collin asked.

"It went pretty great! We spent the whole day together." Mark was enthusiastic but he tried his best to lower down his voice to a point where he knew only the two of them could hear each other. He remembered everything that happened the previous day while simulatenously telling the other man about it. Collin removed his apron and sat infront of Mark, listening while taking bites of his meal. He couldn't stop smiling as he could see how Mark was happy and all, after meeting Jack.

"Did anything... interesting happen while we were out?" Collin said midway through their conversation with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you guys frickle frackle or something?"

"What? No!" Mark answered incredulously as he almost choked on his meal.

"Good boy."

"That's not how I want to start 'things' with him and I'm pretty sure that's not what he wants either. And we're nothing more than just friends anyway."

"Right. Well, when are we gonnna meet Mr. J?"

"Why do you still call him that? Oh wait, nevermind." Mark forgot that Jesse might hear their conversation and it's probably best to stick with a codename for now. "I dunno, actually. We're all gonna be pretty busy and I didn't plan our next meet up."

Mark took his phone out and stared at Jack's number. Collin was eating silently infront of him, enjoying the meal he made. Should he call? What about a text? No, contacting him right now might make yesterday's events look almost like a date which it is absolutely not. He didn't even know if Jack really did have fun last night and he might just sound desperate if he called. Mark could only let out a sigh.

\----

Jack was woken up by his cellphone ringing under his pillow. It's Mark's number. The Irishman smiled at the fact that he's getting a call from this man early in the morning. He couldn't believe that Mark would be thinking about him this early. He remembered having so much fun last night. Looking at the clock, 6:40am, he answered

"Saturday... six o'clock... frathouse... see you there... love you--" Jack's eyes grew wide not because of what he heard but because he was absolutely certain that it was not Mark on the other side of the line. The caller hung up right away, leaving Jack confused as hell. But he heard clearly and kept it in mind. 

\---

Mark took his phone from Collin's hands who snatched it, ran upstairs and leaned against his room door, struggling to keep the other man out. Of course, Mark was able to get in moments later as he was way stronger than Collin. 

"You're welcome."

"What the fu- why the hell did you call him?!"

"Well, you didn't plan to meet him soon, which I guarantee you have no idea how to anyway," Collin retorted, looking at Mark with a stupid grin on his face. "And the other guys are gonna have to meet him soon so, I invited him over this weekend." Thinking about it, it's probably the best idea for now, and Mark had no other option.

"Is that all you did?" 

"Yes sir." Mark glared at him for a moment, then he nodded. He can't stay mad at Collin.

"Alright...Thanks."

Jesse went out of his room, squinting at the two. He had been woken up by the impromptu Tom and Jerry act at the hallway. The other two looking back at him.

"Mornin', Holden." Collin greeted in a chipper voice.

"What? Wait, I smell bacon. I'm gonna choose bacon....over asking what the hell you guys were doing." Jesse pulled his favorite cap further down and turned to the other side of the hallway towards the smell of food.

\---- 

Mark went straight to the campus pizza place as the bell rang, ending his math class. The guys agreed to eat there at all times instead of the cafeteria which was crowded as hell. Looking around, he realized he was the first one to get there. He placed his bag on a table at the corner of the restaurant to reserve their seats. As he ordered a platter of pasta and a bucket of fried chicken, the door chimed. Mark looked back to see the guys already there, he pointed at the stall he placed his bag on.

"Guess who's staying up late with you guys for the whole week." Mark said as Jesse scooted, giving him space to sit.

"What's up?"

"The stack of papers that I need to get done by friday."

"Same here dude. But we're gonna need to work together to finish all that before thursday. Cause we're gonna have a party this saturday."

"Oh god, we're gonna need to find time planning that throughout the week." Ellison complained.

"Don't worry, once the planning shit's all done, we can let loose. It'll be great." Collin encouraged, this was his idea after all. Jesse would never say no to any sort of social setting so he agreed to push through with it.

Mark then realized it was Collin's idea to meet up with Jack on saturday. Why is he planning a party at the same day? The counter lady called on Mark's order and he took his chance to ask the other man about this in private.

"That's ours-- Collin, c'mon help me out with that." Mark commented as he glared at the other man for a split second, the other guys oblivious of the signal. The two walked over to the counter and stood there for a moment.

"Why'd you plan a party? Aren't we inviting Jack over the weekend?"

"We are. Look, just trust me on this. It'll keep the guys distracted a bit. Jesse won't be able to grill him-- he's gonna be too busy getting his ass sucked by everyone and vice versa. And as for Ellison, that poor o'l boyo's gonna take in every second of the party, just before he gets back to worrying about... responsibilities." Collin mumbled at the end of his statement, feeling pity for the Team Captain.

"Wow, I never actually thought of that. Y'know what? You've been helping me a lot lately, I think I'm gonna give you a star." Mark half-jested as they both carried a tray over to the table. He was really thankful for everything that Collin's been doing for him.

"We're gonna talk about that star, alright?." The other man whispered as they sat and carried on with the party planning.

\------

Jesse was able to get some information about projects due by friday. These were planned by teachers to be announced one at a time throughout the week to keep the students from complaining but the guys needed a little bit of a headstart so they can finish it by thursday. Call it cheating, but they did work hard on it. All essays written in their own words, researches all taken from library books and stock knowledge. The guys knew well how distracting the internet can be and tried best to avoid that. 

Mark was able to get a little bit of free time by wednesday evening, ten minutes to be exact, and decided to plop down his bed and give Jack a text.

'Hey hey! It's me, Mark :-)'

'Prove it. :P'

'Sean.'

'Woah. Who the hell called me through your phone then?' Mark remembered the events last monday and just sighed.

'Sorry about that, Collin was just being silly.'

'Hmm. Well if I heard it right, I think I'm invited over the weekend?' He also might've heard a lot more than that but he chose not to mention it for now.

'Oh yeah about that, are you coming? :)' Mark asked, hoping he would.

'Yeah whatever-- Pick me up plz' The second part of the text was sent after a while, almost like a sudden thought.

'Oh great! Sure! What time should I be there?'

'Be here by 5, I wanna show u somethin.' Mark was getting all excited. He didn't know why but he wanted to scream into a pillow or do backflips on his bed. He tried his best to calm down and reply to Jack.

'Alright, see you soon!' He replied as he lied on his back and placing the phone on his chest, staring at the ceiling. What was he gonna show Mark? This made him both excited and antsy but mostly, ecstatic. He had to put this all aside for now and focus on projects.


	11. A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ,':--)

Hell week was coming to an end. Everyone cramming their projects, copy and pasting anything they'd find on Wikipedia while others payed other students to do essays for them. As for the guys, the only thing they're worrying about is the party. They dodged all kinds of distractions and finished all projects on the date they planned, with content that they're surely proud of. Jesse got the news all throughout the campus by tuesday, a whole lot of students looked forward to it while some of them decided to hibernate while they still can. Ellison, being the teachers' pet and all, got the faculty and principal's consent to throw a party on the said night and Collin rented all the party equipment and got them delivered by friday morning. 

An hour before Mark's meet-up with Jack, Joey walks around their dorm room picking up his keys, wallet, phone, and jacket.

"You comin to the party?" He asks as he opens the door. Jack looks up at him from his phone.

"Yep! See ya there?"

"See you there." Joey replies as he smiles at the Irishman and leaves. So far things are going well for the roommates. Joey hasn't been out much the entire week instead, working with Jack on similar projects, giving them some time to get to know each other. But of course, as the weekly projects end, so does Joey's presence. Jack didn't really want to pry on his roommate's relationship, it's not his business but he is willing to listen when someday it gets brought up.

Going back, he had an hour to kill. His hands were too tired to draw from all the writing he had done so he finally decided to lie comfortably on his bed. He reclined, hands behind his head, his foot crossed on the other thinking about the day he spent with Mark last week. He didn't expect things to go really well between them. He hoped the same for the guys. Doing pranks were fun but sharing the experience was a lot better, he realized. Right after daydreaming of the jokes they all could do together, he remembered watching a movie with the American, and how they basically cuddled. The moment Mark wrapped his arms around him, he felt his heart pound, his throat felt like it wanted to scream and he didn't know why, but oh he knew he was blushing so hard. Just before he felt a squeal about to come out of his mouth, he covered it with a burst of laughter and as much as he hated it, he pulled out of the short cuddle sesh. 

He wondered what happened that lead to all this. Where did it start? Surely not at the restroom during the Student Meet Up. Suddenly, Jack started giggling, he remembered exactly where all these 'things' started. The Irishman then realized how he didn't do any more pranks after that. Maybe the party's a good place to do just that. His mind started to flood with ideas and the only thing missing was his evil laughter. He snapped out of it and decided to take a shower while Mark's not here yet.

\----

Mark walked his way to Jack's dorm all dressed up in a way that you could tell someone picked it all for him. Someone by the name of Collin, to be exact. He wore an ombre denim button-down that faded into white from the top and plain chino shorts. He was a bit excited to show the Irishman how he looked at the moment, walking fast enough that he could still catch his breath.  
Knocking on the door, he walked in right after hearing a muffled 'come in' from inside. 

"Hey, Jack. You ready--"

"Lock the door." Jack sounded real serious, sitting on an office chair facing his desk. Before questioning it, the older man obliged. "On yer knees. Now." Mark's eyes grew wide as he heard him loud and clear. His heart was now pounding all of a sudden.

"W-wha-"

"Don't make me fuckin' ask twice." His now-strong accent was stern, sending shivers all over Mark's body. He cannot process whatever is happening. He couldn't do anything else.

Jack smirked, as he heard a 'thud' from behind. He could not believe how or why he did this but once again, he's having way too much fun to even start question things. Spinning around his chair, he was amazed at how Mark looked at the moment. If the other man had the balls, he'd say the same about the Irishman but no.  
He'd tell you how embarrassed he is to see Jack wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his torso exposed all for Mark to see. Just before forcing himself to look away, he noticed how the Irishman had a lot more chest hair compared to him and bless, he also had some muscle, just the way he guessed from the start.  
But that was just a few things he could process for now as he is currently staring at the ground with wide eyes. 

The whole situation was like looking at Medusa. But in this case, the only thing turning to stone was his dick.

Jack stood up, looking at the older man who was still on his knees. He walked over to him, his crotch just inches away from Mark's face.

"Remove my towel."

"S-Sean..." He stuttered as he looked up at the Irishman, swallowing dryly. Jack felt his heart pound faster as he heard his real name come out of the older man's lips.

"Do. It." Jack commanded looking down at him. God he's gorgeous, both of them thought as they locked eyes. Mark could not believe how his arm moved up to the Irishman's waist, doing as he was told.

 

The towel dropped.

 

Jack's serious face was replaced by one with a toothy grin, his eyes crinkled. Mark's expression was the exact opposite. The Irishman was wearing boxers under his towel, making the older man internally disappointed but he could not hide his cheeks flushed all the way down his neck. Embarrassed, he stood up and grabbed Jack's shoulders and pushed him on his bed, the Irishman now lying down.

"You sack of shit."

"I'm sorry-- I-- Ahh ha ha!" Jack started bursting into laughter as Mark straddled on his hips, tickling him. He ran his fingers over the younger man's sensitive ribs. Mark felt his smooth and soft skin but brushed his thoughts off as he was busy torturing the Irishman who's laughter was raspy and beautiful. Suddenly, Jack was able to catch his breath. He opened his eyes as he realized Mark's hands were no longer tickling him. The older man was now staring down at him, his arms propping him up. They stared at each other for a moment until he watched brown eyes go down his torso. His chest lifting as he took deep breaths. The older man placed a hand on Jack's scruffy chest and leaned close to his face. Mark lightly brushed his cheek against the Irishman's who could feel the weight of his ribs, both hands on the older man's back. Mark hovered his face over Jack's neck, the younger man let out a soft stuttering moan as he felt the older man's hot breath against his throat down to his collarbones. It was honeslty overwhelming. The American started unbuttoning his top. 

"Mark..." Jack was ready to go all the way to fuckin' victory town.

"Yes, Joey?" The Irishman's eyes almost popped out of it's sockets after hearing that.

"..the Fuck?!" He practically yelled as Mark sat back, now with a smirk on his face, one button taken off.

"That's who you'll be for tonight, remember?" Jack covered his face with his hands, realizing the bullshit they both pulled off on each other. He remembered the party, which was the main reason why Mark was in his dorm room. He also realized the American had been sitting on his crotch for a while now. Jack's beanstalk was growing right under Mark's ass and he hoped to the giant above the clouds that the older man wouldn't feel it. He folded his legs as soon as Mark got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror, fixing his outfit. "Is that all you're wearing for the party?" Mark jested, looking at the younger man with a smirk through the mirror.

"Give me five minutes-- er.. thirty years. Ughh." He groaned, as he saw himself in the mirror, red all the way down to his chest. Mark felt a bit proud of himself, giving Jack a taste of his own medicine. "I hate you. Y'know that right?" Jack continued as he walked over to his drawer, taking his white hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I know, I know. C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Mark retorted, with a wide smile on his face. Jack rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shoes, following the older man outside. This party better be a good one, he thought to himself.


	12. Girls and Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a bunch of new characters soon so get ready. Enjoy!

The party was held infront of the frathouse to accommodate all the students who plan to come. By the time Mark and Jack walked their way to the campus grounds, the whole place was almost already crowded. Everyone all dressed up for the night, the music blaring and attracting more party-goers. There were long tables at the side with bottled drinks and snacks for those who want to take a bite, and chairs lined up at one area for those who need to sit. Rave lights filled the air and it all put the Irishman in awe. He had never experienced a college party and he cannot believe how two guys, namely Ellison and Collin could pitch-in and rent all these just for one night. Mark and Jack were 10 minutes early but it felt like they were already late. The younger man felt excitement run through his veins as he was eager to mingle and meet new people without bothering them on school work. He pulled the older man by his wrist and they both stood by the tables looking around.

"He-heyy! What do you think?" Collin greeted as he walked towards the two, his arms vaguely gesturing to the party. He was wearing a crisp white shirt under a gray blazer and dark jeans. The other two were envious of how he could look so sharp even on a simple outfit.

"It's awesome!" Jack could not hide the enthusiasm in his voice and answered for Mark, the other man facing him with a wide smile on his face, happy to finally see Mr. J.

"Well well well, you must be.. Joey." Collin said as he winked at the Irishman with a smirk, his right hand infront of them for Jack to shake.

"Yep. That's me. I'm Joey." Jack said as he gave Mark a look full of questions, the older man just nodding, implying that Collin knows what's up.

"Im Collin, a.k.a. Mark's walking journal." He replied as he patted the Korean-American's shoulder. "Funny thing though, you don't look like a Joey. You're more like a Jack." He continued, with an exaggerrated suspicious look, making the Irishman chuckle.

"Yeah I get that a lot. But hey, ya look more like a Connor than a Collin, if I do say so me self." Jack jested, making the other man laugh, which made Mark utterly confused at the moment.

"You... I like you already." Collin said with a wide smile on his face, his arm wrapped around Jack's shoulder. He faced the Korean-American, saying "If it's alright with you, I'll be showing 'Joey' around. Don't worry, he's safe with me." And with that, the two walked over to the crowd, the Irishman, facing back to Mark, who gave him a soft smile and a thumbs up.

"I'm pretty sure you're dying to meet the other guys."

"Nervous, t'be honest."

"What? Why should you be nervous? I guarantee you'll get along with the guys I mean for one, you're a solo prankster, right?

"Erm, how the hell do you know these things?" Collin looked at the irishman with a smirk.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? Mark tells me everything, but my lips are sealed so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Are ye sure he tells you everythin'?" Jack retorted, he couldn't believe Mark would tell anyone everything.

"If by everything you mean, telling me about a green-haired dude and some sinful things that might've happened in his dorm room a few weeks ago then yes, everything." Jack felt slightly embarrassed that the other man does absolutely know everything. It made Jack wonder if Collin knew how Mark felt towards him, but he's too afraid to ask.

"So uh, what'd he say bout me?" Oh well, he tried.

"I'm pretty sure you know a lot more about that than I do." Collin retorded with a wink. 

After walking for a while, the two decided to stand by a corner and just wait for the other guys. The DJ showed up and the crowd started getting louder as they danced with the music, the lights getting crazier. The Irishman could feel the bass running up his body. It was tingly.

"Ok so Ellison's a tall blonde dude. I'm pretty sure you see him a lot around, he joined a ton of clubs and stuff. That dude's gonna be a whole different person tonight." Jack quietly nodded as he tried to look for him as well, taking a sip of the soda can he took from the table moments ago. Suddenly, the front door of the house opened and Ellison, wearing a neon colored tank top with pattern designs ran outside howling as he blended with the crowd. He was wearing glow sticks around his wrists and neck with matching glow stick sunglasses. Everyone else felt envious of him at the moment, being 'lit' and all.

"That's our guy." Collin said with a toothed grin, both staring at the team captain.

"Woah." Jack could say nothing else, knowing how this guy's making up for lost time. "Where's the other one?" 

"Jesse, will be here anytime soon. When he's done admiring himself in the mirror." Collin half-jested as he suddenly thought of an idea. "Hey, wanna mess with people for a while?" He asked with a shit-eating grin, the Irishman mirroring his expression, getting pumped up to do just that.

The two split up for a while, but agreed to meet up and update each other. Walking around, Jack felt adrenaline. There's so many people he could be friends with. He decided to hold the pranks for a while and actually meet new people. Everyone was too busy dancing or trying their best to make fire by rubbing their bodies against each other so he went back to stand by the tables. Looking over, he couldn't choose what to drink. It's like Collin just went to a 7-11 and raided all the beverages. He then saw two cans of Monster left just a few meters away. God, the whole place was real crowded. They were basically asteroids all going in different directions. Suddenly, the green-haired man collided into what seems to be a celestial body, which he immediately apologized to.

"Oh-sorry!" It's starting to become the Irishman's habit to bump into people. He gently grabbed the stranger's shoulders to help regain balance.

"It's fine, I'm okay." She said, her voice was light but you could tell she had an accent.

"Ya...sure?" Jack asked, his voice filled with concern... and awe. She was real beautiful. The woman was wearing an off-shoulder romper and brown leather boots. She had light complexion and even in the dark, you could vividly see her blue eyes behind those glasses. Her light brown hair was flowing gracefully each time she moves.

"Yes, I'm sure." She chuckled, finding the Irishman cute and all. "I'm Signe, by the way." She continued with a wide smile on her face, looking at Jack's green hair that blended well with the occassion. The Irishman mentally slapped himself back to reality.

"I'm gonna get that Monster energy drink-- I mean-- I'm Jack." He said awkwardly as he started to get red-faced, embarrassed at what he just said. He grabbed the can before anyone else could and faced her once more. He didn't know why but he felt like he wanted to know more about her, so he decided to just have a light conversation. But Jack could not completely brush off the idea that he could have a chance with this woman. Oh well, maybe in some other universe, he thought. "So uh, what are ye into?" 

"I've been into digital art lately." She said, taking the Irishman's question in a friendly way.

"Oh, that's awesome! But I'm a lot more experienced in traditional art." He commented as they both started to get enthused, realizing they had similar interests. Signe couldn't hold her laughter whenever Jack throws a silly joke or tells a funny story. He loved seeing her all giggly, in return. Both briefly talked about their roots, Jack realizing her danish accent and both bursted into laughter as they tried to do the most exaggerated versions of their accents. 

Jack was about to start another topic when suddenly an arm quickly wrapped around his shoulders tightly. It was Mark.

"There you are! What's going on here? Mark asked, looking at Signe.

"Signe and I were just talking about stuff--"

"--What kind of stuff?" The Korean-American asked immediately, almost cutting off the end of the Irishman's statement. Before Jack could ask what the older man meant, a thin blonde woman wearing a sleeveless top and short shorts walked over and wrapped her arm around Signe.

"Hey. Dance with me." She said, looking at the other woman. She turned to see the two men and asked "What's up?" Mark and Jack looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

"Are you two...?" Mark hesitantly asked, pointing at the two, who looked at each other and started giggling. The two men getting the idea.

"What about you two?" The blonde woman retorted with a smirk. The two frantically blabbered no as they shook their heads, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Pshh. Well, my name's Amy." She said, looking at Mark and Jack like they're not fooling anyone.  
"Mark."

"Jack."

"Nice to meet you dudes. But if you'll excuse us, we're gonna party!" Amy commented as she pulled Signe into the dance floor who looked back and waved them goodbye. The two men watching them disappear into the crowd.

"They're somethin', huh?"

"Yeah..."

\----

After a long while, Mark and Jack decided to head inside the frathouse. There were some people in small groups standing, talking to each other, away from the loud music just outside the house. Jesse was sitting in the middle of the semi-circular couch, along with other people who started laughing at an anecdote he just told. Catching the two men in his field of vision, he asked his previous company to excuse him for a moment, the others leaving instead of him. He stood up, walked over to Jack and greeted him.

"You must be our new recruit?" He asked shaking Jack's hand firmly. "I'm Jesse, but you probably know that already." He half-jested with a toothed-grin, as he patted the freshman's back a little too hard. He went back to his previous seat, gesturing the two to do the same.

"Yep. Th'name's Joey..." The Irishman said as he looked at Mark, then facing the other man once more.

"It seems to me that you passed our little initiation, huh?" He turned to face the Korean-American, continuing. "Considering you're here, with Mark. So, how was it?" This confused the Irishman, all he knew was that he had fool the guys as his initiation. Mark never told him anything other than that. But he quickly thought of a reply and maintained his facade.

"I think ye guys could've done better than that." He said with a smirk, earning raised eyebrows from the other man.

"Well, if that's what you think about it then, I guarantee we all could do crazier things together." Jesse was starting to welcome Jack, thinking he might be good at this considering his statement implied that he had high standards when it comes to pranks. But he still needs his questions to be answered. "Do you guys want anything to drink? Mark, could you help me go get them?" He asked, standing up but didn't wait for any response, he just wanted to talk to the other man in private. "Joey, you're our guest. Please do stay, we'll get the drinks for you."


	13. A Little Bit Of Bromance

Jesse closed the living room door behind them as they both walked outside the frathouse, the loud music and cheering filling up their ears once more. Mark kept calm, though he knew the other man would be asking about the initiation.

"What the hell? You didn't tell us what happened--Did he pass?--" Before Jesse could ask anymore questions, Mark cut him off, hoping he would chill for a moment.

"Hey hey, calm down, will you? Yes, he passed the initation, but can we talk about this with the guys next time? I mean, we're having a party." Mark said as though the topic can wait another time, bouncing a bit to the beat of the music, walking towards the drinks.

"Fine, but once this party's over, we're all gonna need answers, alright?" Jesse yelled against the now blaring sound coming from one of the speakers he and Mark passed through. The Korean-American wondered what Jack would like to drink. He's Irish, maybe he's into alcohol? Nahh that's a bit racist. He took two bottles of water while Jesse took a whole bottle of Sparkling water, ignoring the small cups beside it. The two went back to the living room, seeing the Irishman with Ellison as company.

"Hey guys! Look, this is Joey! And he's pretty cool, I gotta say." Ellison commented in a chipper voice.

"Yeah we know, we got drinks for him." Jesse said, as he sat down beside the freshman, who was real surprised to be welcomed by the guys.

This made Mark all relieved, he didn't need to force Jack in his frat. He's gonna see more of him, and spend more time with him. He tried his best to hide his excitement and roll with the current conversation. The guys were curious on what 'Joey' has to offer, asking what he's been up to and all that. The Irishman is just real interesting, that's for sure. Fortunately, he's an open book. In some way.

Things were going well, Jack was telling the guys about pranks he'd done back in Ireland and the games he loved to play when he was a kid. It sparked up some nostalgia on the guys, reliving their childhood games and jokes. They were really having a good time. Especially Mark, who can't stop smiling and his cheeks were already slightly aching. He loved how Jack could get so into his stories as Jesse for once, listened to something not related to him. The Irishman had a certain thrill when he'd share anecdotes and past experiences and the guys could not believe how crazy it all was. Suddenly, the conversation was starting to get deep, Jack tried to dodge the situation by asking Collin's whereabouts and the others started to wonder as well. 

Mark noticed something about Jack ever since they talked at the campus grounds, but decided not to mention it for now and help them look for Collin. 

They all stood up and walked around the campus grounds, away from the dancing crowd. At the side of the house was a group of people cheering and yelling. They walked over to inspect what was happening and there was the man in question, who can barely stand from all the laughter. There was a long table, with shot glasses lined up and two guys standing on each side, taking as much shots as they can, trying to maintain balance... and maybe conciousness. Mark and the guys walked over to Collin, who can't stop laughing at the corner along with the other spectators.

"They-- they're fuckin drunk--on nothing!" He tried his best to speak in between his laughter. The Irishman started to giggle, being familiar on the situation, though he never tried it before. He heard about this prank and found it quite interesting, as the brain could trick people into thinking they're actually drinking alcohol thus, making them boozy. Or in most cases, it's just people pretending to be drunk which makes things funnier. The guys started to watch the two drunkards and bursted into laughter as one of them fell back after taking his third to the last faux shot.

"I found these two dudes who told me about this whole thing!" Collin said as he introduced the guys to two other men who were watching along them. "This is Matt and Ryan, they do a lot of crazy shit!" Matt was a thin blonde dude, while Ryan had dark hair and by the looks of it, they're pretty inseperable. 

Walking back to the frathouse, the guys were intrigued as the two started to explain what was happening earlier. They didn't really think about the science-side of pranks before and thought it was real cool knowing something formal like science could be used to do stupid jokes. They also gave an idea on what kinds of pranks they do, which had something to do with rebellion, but not something too bad.

"That's pretty awesome. How can you two even come up with these things?" Ellison asked, as the others were also curious about it, all huddled up around the circular table in the living room.

"It wasn't just the two of us back then." Matt said with a slighty melancholic smile, the other man mirroring his expression looking down, almost like they were reminiscing something or someone from the past.  
"We had a friend named Daniel." Ryan continued for the other man, telling the guys how the three of them met and why they loved doing what they used to do. "We used to run around with bottles of spray paint, writing 'Cyndago' on walls... that's what we called ourselves. We loved triggering fire alarms and shit back in highschool. Of course, they'd investigate but the only thing they'd find is 'Cyndago'. Everyone had no clue that the vandals were sitting in the very classroom they were in." 

"Woah, why'd you guys go through so much trouble? And, where's Daniel?" Mark asked for the rest of the group. Matt gave a soft chuckle. Him and Ryan, a bit guilty in making the conversation slightly deep.

"Daniel... took his own life last year. We never saw it comin', he never told us anything. We tried to stop him when it happened... but the damage was irreversible. If anything, he looked a lot happier compared to the both of us. You'd never guess he was going through something, and that was the challenge." Matt commented as the the living room was filled with almost complete silence, the only sound heard was the muffled music from outside, the guy's attention focused on the two. "Since then, me and Ryan agreed never to leave each other's side. Maybe cool off on the jokes, but it wouldn't hurt to do it once in a while. You guys may be wondering why we used to be menaces back in highschool and I'd have to say I'm still asking myself the same thing." He continued, chuckling. 

"Maybe it's because of the thrill," Ryan commented, as he took a sip from the bottle of sparkling water that Jesse took moments ago, the other man did not mind. "Like, feeling your heart pump out of your chest, knowing you'd get in trouble, but it excites you even more knowing you can get away with it. It just makes you feel alive." The guys took a moment to take in all that the two shared with them. It was really something. It's hard to imagine having a real close friend and just one day without a warning, never be able to see them again. All those important things that could've helped them in some way, forever remaining unspoken because one was embarrassed to tell the other how they felt when they still had a chance. The group tried their best to think of ways to help out.

"Hey, if you guys need anything, we still got room in this house." Mark encouraged, the other guys looked at them with reassuring smiles, including Jack who was sitting next to the Korean-American who wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him a bit. Good god, he needed that.

"We appreciate the offer guys, but we kinda want to go our own way for now." Matt said politely, the rest respecting their decision, but still willing to give a hand whenever. "But hey, thanks for the time guys, Ryan and I gotta make the most of this night. Why don't we all hang out some time soon?" The two stood up and and waved the guys goodbye before heading out the door. The group kept quiet for a moment up until Ellison broke the silence.

"I'm gonna... talk to some girls." Ellison stood and grabbed an empty cup from the kitchen cupboard and left.

"He's gonna need my help with that." Collin said as he followed the team captain outside the house. The other three were left in the living room, but were soon down to two as Jesse stood, and carried on mingling with the other students in the campus.

"What? Why're ye all leavin' me?!" Jack whined as Mark too, stood and went upstairs, the Irishman following him behind.

"I'm gonna clear up some space in my room so you can move in." Mark said midway through the stairs.

"Woah there, who said I was gonna move in?"

"Well, you're one of us now. Shouldn't that be the first thing you think about?"

"Well then, who said I was gonna room with you?" Jack retorted with a smirk, making the older man stop from where he is, in the middle of the hallway, clearly hearing the smugness in the Irishman's tone. "I could... room with Jesse.. that wouldn't be a problem, would it?" He continued as the American turned to him, brows furrowed. Is he really trying to play hard-to-get right now?

"You wouldn't. You barely know the guy."

"Oh please, ya only wanna see more of me." Jack half-jested with a grin resembling that of a shark's, as he walked towards Mark, who's expression changed all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah? What if I do?" Mark said, his voice deeper than usual, taking slow steps toward the Irishman who was frozen in his place. He couldn't think of a witty comeback for that. Shit. "And what if I wanna... do a lot more than that?" The older man continued as they were slightly too close to each other in the middle of the hallway.

"Like.... like what...?" Jack asked hesitantly as he looked down on the older man's chest inches away from his face, swallowing dryly, avoiding the chocolate-brown eyes looking hard at him. He couldn't believe how Mark's voice could make his heart pound crazy, doing things to him. It made the Irishman imagine what Mark might just want to do with him. If Santa knew exactly what he was thinking, he'd be sending the younger man a lifetime supply of coal, and maybe a Bible or something. Jack's creative imagination works in different ways too, just so you know.

"What if I wanna... hold you," The older man said as he grabbed both of the Irishman's shoulders, making him want to squeal at the sudden contact, but he could not hold a gasp. "..Close to me..." he whispered in Jack's ears. His smooth baritone voice running down all over the younger man's body, making him weak on the knees. Jack unknowingly placed his hands on Mark's broad shoulders as the older man's hands went down to his waist. 

"W-what else...?" Jack couldn't believe such words could come out of his mouth and before he knew it, his back was against the wall and he could feel the warmth of Mark's body just inches away from him. 

"I wanna wake up every morning..with you by my side, my arms wrapped around you... no one else, just you.. Sean." Holy. Shit. "And..the feeling of your body close to mine, all warm and nice... and kiss you.. I wanna know what your lips tastes like.. what you.. taste like and I...... I just wanna devour y--" Mark stopped at once after his train of thought was suddenly derailed. He opened his eyes and tried his best to snap out of it but he could not let go of Jack at the moment, hugging him close as the younger man's arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly as well. It felt like they both needed this. They can feel each other's heartbeats. This was no ordinary embrace as they were basically holding on to each other for dear life. "...Jack..?" The older man said, his tone was now lighter than before, recieving a subtle 'Hmm' from the Irishman. "Room with me, please." He continued as they both slowly pulled out from the embrace, locking eyes. 

"I'd love to." He said with a soft smile on his face, earning a wider one from the older man who pulled him into a tight hug once more. 

The two snapped out of the slight bromance for now and decided to clear up Mark's room so he could move in soon. The older man was internally embarrassed as some of his feelings kind of poured out of his mouth like a waterfall but he hoped oh so bad that Jack would take it as a joke, afraid of freaking the Irishman out. And afraid of freaking himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's a bit hard to write about the Cyndago guys and just before you guys react, I've written things slightly inaccurate to real life events on purpose. One, because I do not know a lot about Cyndago (though I wish I could've before it was too late) and two, I might need to remind some of you guys that all of this is not based on anything in real life, hence a fanfic. 
> 
> Anyway, get ready for more plot twists and possibly, more angsty chapters in the future!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


	14. Ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, it's September 2 here in the Philippines but the website asked me to still put September 1 as this chapter's publication date lol
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Enjoy!

The room was all tidied up in less than fifteen minutes, considering Mark was able to adapt to an organized lifestyle in the frathouse. But it was pretty exhausting for the two to move all of Mark's things in one side to give space for the Irishman's. Jack plopped down on the older man's bed hugging his pillow, having 'I'm real exhausted' as an excuse. 

"Do you wanna go back to the party?" The older man asked, sitting on his gaming chair, hoping to get a no for an answer.

"Nahh, I'd rather just stay here for a while. I'm not really a party-person, to be honest." Jack commented as he sat up with Mark's pillow wrapped around his arms. He loved parties, but he didn't want to miss all the alone-time he could get with the American.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Mark asked as he tapped his thumbs together. 

"I dunno, wanna play games?" Hearing that sparked something from inside Mark who suddenly spun his chair facing his desktops, turning it on.

"Let's play Rocket League!" Mark said in a chipper voice, making the Irishman wonder what the game is all about and why it's getting the older man all excited. He stood next to Mark who's brows furrowed, as if wondering why he's just standing there.

"What, there's nowhere else to sit!" The American raised his eyebrow for a moment before he gestured to his lap with a smirk. The Irishman immediately walked outside the room with his hands covering his face, hiding his crimson cheeks, earning a deep fit of laughter from the older man. Moments later, Jack came back with a chair that he "burrowed" from one of the guys' rooms and finally sat next to Mark.

"Ok so this is a game where you play soccer... with cars!" He said enthusiastically as he setup the computers, the Irishman still having no clue on what to expect, but he's willing to roll with anything just to see Mark happy and all. It's just real contagious.

It didn't take long for Jack to get into the game, as they were both throwing jokes at each other and basically having a good time. Jack would apologize for screaming whenever he'd score but Mark reassured that it was fine, as he too was practically yelling whenever he'd blame the AI for his fuck ups, which the Irishman found real funny... and cute. They kept going and going, the jokes were slightly off the 'hetero level' but they were enjoying the game too much to care if anyone could hear them. 

Surprisingly, Mark's team would win a lot more than Jack's, considering he played the game a million times already. But the Irishman wouldn't miss it everytime he see's Mark look at him instead of the computer screen, though he'd always keep his eyes on the game. Moments later, the two decided to end the game and Jack took his chance to talk about something he noticed. They both sat on the American's bed, of course, leaving space for Jesus.

"Y'know, ye'r a lot better at commentating than playing." He half-jested as he realized how talkative Mark could get when playing games. 

"What? No." Mark tried to brush off the somehow-compliment but the younger man insisted. 

"I'm kidding! But yeah, ye're pretty good at both." The older man could only smile, he really appreciated it. "You know PewDiePie?" 

"Yeah! I watch him whenever I can!" Jack couldn't hide the smile on his face as Mark suddenly became all enthused, hearing about the Swedish Gamer. "God, I love everything about what he does! And I.. I wish I could do just that, making people laugh, sharing my stupidity. I wanna brighten up people's days! And help them forget whatever they're currently going through as much as I can. I just, I dunno.." He continued with a voice suddenly so passionate that faded by the end of his statement. The American paused for a moment as he wondered how Jack would react on the next thing he was going to say. "Hey, I never told anyone about this but I... I actually... record myself sometimes, playing videogames... I mean, I know it's stupid but--"

"Mark. It's bullshit to say that it's stupid. Ye wanna share hapiness, and that is in no way stupid! It's real hard to find people like you, willing to help out anyone in your own little way."

"Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate it." He tried his best not to hug the Irishman, though he really really wanted to.

"Now, just do whatever the fuck ya wanna do. As long as yer not hurtin' anybody." Wow. That sounds a bit familiar, Mark thought. The older man nodded as he was glad to finally talk to someone about this. "Now, show me the videos!" Whoops-- NOPE.

"No, I won't-- Hey! Give it back!!" Mark exclaimed as Jack snatched his glasses. The older man grabbed the Irishman's ankle as he tried to get out of the bed, both falling on the ground. Jack immediately got up first but instead of standing, he straddled himself on Mark's hips. Oh this feels a little too familiar.

"Jesus, hadn't we had enough of this for one day?!" Mark whined as he felt the younger man's weight on his Joystick.

"Show me the videos."

"No."

"Fine, ye won't get yer glasses."

"Real mature."

"Why don't ya wanna show me? What, were you naked or somethin?"

"What if I was?"

"Even better."

"Ugh, you'd like that, wouldn't you." Jack did not say anything else other than a smirk, telling him he won't be seeing clearly anytime soon. "You're gonna need to think of a better consequence, Jack. I have contacts."

"Well then, yer not gonna get the kiss ya always wanted." He spat, almost as if he forgot that the concept of 'dignity' does exist for Mark. The American's eyes grew wide, all red-faced down to his chest, Jack noticing that one undid button, revealing a bit of Mark's toned chest. It made the Irishman wonder how this gift from heaven looks like, all completely unwrapped.

"I... I wasn't... thinking clearly that day.." Okay so basically, Mark is Pinocchio right now, but instead of his nose growing.. oh you know well what I mean. And Jack could not believe how Mark is still balls deep down the closet, he's basically in fucking Narnia.

"Well then, are ye thinkin clearly now..?" The Irishman asked as he leaned down, propping himself up with his left elbow, closer to the Mark's face, as his other hand undid more of the older man's buttons. The American suddenly started to take slow, deep breaths, avoiding ocean blue eyes. He shook his head no, eyes closed, almost wanting the younger man to do more. Jack made it to the last button, internally surprised that Mark's hands were completely free the whole time, but did not stop him on whatever he was doing, and if you ask the Irishman, he doesn't know either. 

And holy shit. For lo, Mark Fischbach's torso is now exposed, and Jack started to wonder if this man is even legal. The American opened his eyes only to see what seems to be pure admiration in Sean Mcloughlin's face at that moment. He also realized how his chest was displayed just like a fucking buffet, and the Irishman's mouth was already watering at the sight. Okay, this is unfair, he thought, but before he even realized it, his hands were ever-so-gently going up in the younger man's hoodie. Lifting it up as their eyes locked, but this time, the awkwardness wasn't there at all. The beating hearts was not because of insecurity of fear or anything pathetic. It was something else. Mark's hands ran up from Jack's abdomen, up to his chest and he felt light at the feeling of the Irishman's skin. It was just intoxicating. 

Their faces were slowly moving towards each other, consuming the gap between them. Closer, and closer, and closer. This is it. Mark closed his eyes.

 

And there it was.

 

Nothing.

He opened his eyes only to see Jack, with a smirk on his face. "Sorry, Mark. But I cant kiss ye if ye're not thinkin' clearly." Fucking hell. His tone was all smug and ugh.

"I am, I am.. I'm clearheaded as fuck. I-I'm sober, really, c'mon Jack!" He whined but internally slapped himself as hard as he can, realizing how he sounded at the moment. Needy and ugh. Jack could only giggle. Mark is still hiding, yet his dick is sticking out the fucking closet, clearly looking for some vitamin D, and I don't even need to ask if you know what I mean. The Irishman leaned down, giving Mark a quick kiss on the cheek, the older man covered his face with his hands right after, trying to hide his smile and his flushed cheeks.

"Play yer cards right and I might just give ya th'real deal." What the fuck is that supposed to mean? The American thought. "Now show m--" Jack's statement was cut off when Mark wrapped his arms around the Irishman's neck as he was about to get up. The younger man's head was now resting on Mark's bare chest. He could clearly hear the American's heart pounding and before he knew it, he stopped struggling. Once again, their bodies were alligned. Jack hummed as he let out a soft sigh, and it was real comforting for the both of them. "Mark...?" He finally whispered.

"Hmm?" The Irishman muttered a question that the older man wasn't able to catch. "What's that?" Mark asked again.

"Nothin'. Nevermind."

"C'mon, Jack."

"I said it's nothin, lemme go."

"Tell me what it was first." Mark retorted as he wrapped his arms tighter around the Irishman, who stopped struggling once more. The American felt like he succeeded but was proven wrong when a sudden sensation made him let go of the younger man.

 

Jack fucking bit Mark's nipple.

 

"There's more where that came from." He snickered with a toothed grin as he stood up and sat on Mark's chair, trying to look for the videos. Before the American could stop him, a loud knock on the door startled the two men. Mark frantically tried to cover up, but as the door opened, he was surprisingly calm all of a sudden, the Irishman thought. Jack turned to faced the desktop once more, not moving a muscle."

"Hey Mark w-- Uhmm.. Why are you shirtless?" Ellison asked, his head peaking in from outside the room.

"What, I'm changing into something more comfortable." The Korean-American said casually as he walked over to his drawer and wore something a little bit more 'Mark', which was a dark grey hoodie with red strings.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say that we're gonna be playing Prop Hunt with some other dudes in the living room." 

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." And with that, Ellison closed the door, oblivious of the Irishman's presence.  
"You coming or what?" He asked Jack, who spun around the chair and followed him down the hall, forgetting about the videos.


	15. Fantastic Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I don't wanna say anything for now other than, enjoy! My tumblr's 'ramnieto' if you wanna message me or something.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!

Mark was greeted by two new faces, along with Collin and Ellison who were back from their attempt in flirting with the ladies. The Korean-American gave a wide smile and shook their hands as they introduced themselves. Jack moved to the older man's side as he was previously hidden behind Mark, the two men, finally acknowledging his presence.

"I'm Bob, and I don't think you need to know this guy." He jested to his companion, earning a fit of laughter from the group. "I'm kidding, this is Wade. And you must be Mark?" 

"Yes, I am." The Korean-American said as he started to think that this night had been a lot more productive than the meet-and-greet. Bob was a plump man, taller than the rest, with glasses resting upon his nose bridge. You can instantly feel the joyful vibe around him. Wade isn't much of a talker when playing games, though the jokes he throws once in a while are hilarious. The two faced the Irishman, who was standing next to Mark like a little child.

"You must be...?" Bob asked politely as he shook his hand, Wade doing the same.

"Joey." Jack said as he sat with the guys, making sure to sit next to Mark.

"Joey, huh?" Wade asked, turning in his seat to face the Irishman. "I didn't know there was another Joey in campus. I bumped into a guy at the dorms with the same name. I think he's in room 93 or something." Jack wished he had a smoke bomb right then and there just so he could escape the whole situation.

"Oh hey wait, Wade and I gotta ask you guys something." Bob cut off as the game was being set-up. "Is it alright with you guys if we record this?" He pointed to the camera infront of them above the TV and a laptop connected to it, the others finally noticing it. "We uh... we just started a youtube channel lately and I think it'd be pretty cool to do a collab." Mark and Jack looked at each other, both flabbergasted.

"Uh, we're not--"

"-We don't-- we're not youtubers."

"Well, you're gamers, aren't you?" Wade said with a smirk. Jack had no idea how to act infront of the camera. Mark might have a small clue, but he's a bit too shy to do it with some other dudes. Both were planning to back out until Wade continued. "I mean, that's what Collin said-- but I guess it's okay to bail out if y'all are too scared to lose infront of the camera."

"Is that a challenge?" The Irishman asked as something suddenly sparked up inside him. Jack would never wuss out on a challenge.

"It might be if you grab a controller." Wade retorted, exaggeratedely narrowing his eyes along with the freshman pretending to be in a duel, trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"Start the video." The Irishman said as he snagged a controller from the table, Mark had no other option than to do the same, joining in. Wade being the nearest, stood up and turned on the camera. Bob counted down from 3 to 1 as the other man returned to his seat. He started of with an intro as he gestured to Mark and Jack who were slightly awkward at first, but eventually doing just fine. 

Moments later, the guys had completely forgotten about being recorded. Mark, Jack, Bob, and Wade were so in the game while Collin and Ellison watched outside the camera's field of vision. The latter two could not keep themselves from laughing as the four were just on a roll. The chemistry was perfect and they almost forgot about the party happening outside. The concept of time did not exist at that very moment as the four did not realize that they have been playing for more than an hour. Collin and Ellison were now gone and they decided to end the video for now. The four went back to the living room and sat once again after grabbing some snacks from outside.

"How can the two of you not have a gaming channel? I mean, you guys were pretty good! And I'm freakin' dying to upload the video already!" Bob said, Wade nodding in agreement.

"Mark has videos but doesn't want to upload 'em!" Jack yelled as if he revealed a juicy secret to a bunch of fellow quirky school girls. The Korean-American leaned on him, trying his best to crush the younger man with his weight, which was clearly not working as the Irishman kept giggling, trying to push him away.

"Why wouldn't you?" Wade asked.

"I.. I don't know if it's good enough, I guess..."

"Dude, you'll never know if you never try. And judging by how you did earlier, I honestly think you're doin just fine." 

"Thanks, Wade." Mark said as he looked down, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"See, I told ya!" The Irishman yelled again as he threw fake punches in the Korean-American's shoulder.

"You too, Joey." Bob commented. Jack never really thought of making his own videos but he really did love playing games with these guys. He never had so much fun before and he kept it all in mind for now. "C'mon guys, just try it. So we could collab more often! It'd be awesome!" He continued, as the other two were starting to consider it.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Wade asked casually to them, leaning forward a bit along with Bob. Mark and Jack's eyes grew wide as the question was thrown to them at the same night. Here we go again.  
"Wha--?"

"We uhh, we--"

"Nahh ha ha, uhm--"

"No, we're not, yknow.."

"Yeah, we're not....... together..." The two stuttered, receiving furrowed brows from Bob and Wade.

"Wow, I'm really sorry you guys. It's just, I dunno. That's what I instantly thought when I saw you two, what with all the dyed hair, and the bromance.." Wade commented as Mark and Jack avoided each other's eyes, both wishing they could shrink down and disappear.

"I thought I was the only one!" Bob said as he chuckled. "I mean, you two were kind of in your own little world during the game. But don't worry, there's no judgement whatsoever. You guys are still pretty awesome, together or not." 

Mark and Jack remained silent, having no idea what to say. The other two took initiative to change the topic and start talking about something else. Moments later, the music faded as everyone had enough partying for the night. It was eleven p.m. and maybe it is time for everyone to head back to their dorms and get some rest before another week starts. Bob and Wade agreed to visit and play games more often at the frathouse before they decided to call it a night as well. Surprisingly, only a few unconcious bodies were left and overall, the party was great. Mark and Jack were finally alone.

"So, when are you gonna move in?"

"I dunno, soon I guess."

"Should I h-- I'm gonna help you move in."

"Thanks." Jack said with light chuckle. He then started to think about all this, everything Mark's doing for him and he felt like he needed to do something in return. "Hey, I really appreciate everythin' ye're doin for me. I.. is there anything I could do to pay ya back?"

"You already did. By rooming with me." 

"Psh. What else?" Mark then smirked, as the younger man started to blush. What could the Irishman do to pay him back? 

"Well, you could come with me to the mall next weekend."

"For what?"

"No reason. I just wanna walk around and.. well, you could pay me back by coming along..." Jack narrowed his eyes. The older man gave him a wide smile, as if he's not asking the Irishman on a date.

"Fine."

"Great! I guess we're even." There was complete silence for a moment. 

"I.. I gotta head back now."

"You want me to walk you back?" The Irishman smirked at him. Mark almost forgot that they're just friends but right away realized how he sounded at the moment. "Actually I uh, I gotta help the guys clean up.. and-and--"

"It's okay Mark." Jack said with a gentle smile on his face. The two stood up and walked as slow as they can to the Dorms and internally hoping the other wouldn't notice. Once again, not a word was spoken throughout. Jack was unlocking his door and Mark was watching him just like before.

"I'll see you around, I guess."

"Don't worry, ya won't have to say that ever again soon." The Irishman commented as he faced the older man. They just stood there, looking at each other's eyes. Mark did not know what he should do at the moment considering there had been too much contact between the both of them for a day. He placed his right hand infront of them for Jack to shake. The younger man chuckled but obliged, taking in every second of the last skin contact they'll have for tonight.. or the week. Before he let go, Mark formed his hand into a shape of a hook, so did Jack and the hand shake smoothly transitioned to their hands, interlocked. The older man squeezed it firmly before letting go and once again, it felt more than it should. That a simple hand shake could feel so special and only the two of them could understand. No one else could feel what they're feeling right now. The urge of hugging the Irishman tighly was back in the American's gut but he tried his best not to. 

"Goodnight Mark."

"Goodnight, Sean."

\--

Mark walked back and saw all the mess outside the frathouse. He didn't worry about it for now as he was once again completely drained of his energy. Thankfully, it was way cleaner inside the house, with the exception of the bottles on the living room table and some chips and other bits of food on the floor. 

On the way to his room, the Korean-American suddenly stopped infront of Collin and Ellison's room. 

"He can't find out about this, he can't find out about this, he--"

"--Collin, calm down. Breathe.. he won't, I promise. Just--" The two were practically whispering but Mark could still hear them a bit.

"Guys? What's going on in there?" Mark asked as he knocked on the door. The guys barely locked their doors and clearly, something weird is happening. 

"Shh-- just stay here, I'll handle this." The door finally opened and Ellison walked outside the room, closing the door behind him."

"What's going on?"

"Mark, i-it's nothing, really. Why don't you, get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow morning?"

"No, I need to know now, something's wro--" And before he could open the door, Collin locked it from inside. His eyes grew wide and suddenly he started slamming his shoulder against the door, trying to get in.

"Mark! Mark stop it!!" The Korean-American continued, as if Ellison wasn't there. "Mark if you truly care about your friend then I suggest you leave him alone and go back to you room right now!" Mark finally stopped, as the other man's voice rang all throughout the house. He glared at Ellison before heading back to his own room, closing the door behind him. What the hell was that? Questions flooded Mark's mind as he plopped down his bed, staring at the ceiling. He fell into a deep sleep as he was completely tired. He couldn't stay awake any longer.


	16. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I just wanted to say thank you for the comments and kudos lately! I'm real surprised that y'all are actually reading this!  
> I don't wanna spoil shit so I'm just gonna say get ready!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, constructive criticism, and all that are much appreciated!  
> Message me on my tumblr: 'ramnieto' if you have stuff ya wanna say/ask  
> If you're into nsfw septiplier shit, check out my other tumblr blog 'idfek' (pffffff)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Y'know, I'm actually pretty surprised that none of us got drunk last night.." Collin whispered to Jesse and Ellison as the three of them stood around Mark's bed. The Korean-American quickly sat up and squinted at the guys. "Morning, sunshine." He greeted with a wide smile on his face as Ellison bumped him with his elbow.

"What. Now." Mark grumbled as he fell back, covering himself like a cocoon.

"You said we're gonna talk about Joey after the party. Well, the party's over." Jesse said with a smirk. The Korean-American sat back up and glared at the three before giving a faux smile.

"Well, then. If you would please step out and wait for me to freshen up, that would be grand."

"Fine dude but, we really need some questions answered." Jesse commented as the three walked out of his room. Fuck. Mark stood up, grabbing the first shirt and pants he sees in the drawer and walked straight to the bathroom, using his shower time to plan whatever he'll say to Jesse and Ellison. Speaking of Ellison, what the hell was up last night? If he heard it right, Collin didn't want someone to know something. What could it be? Maybe asking them about it is better than assuming things.

Instead of planning his "initiation story", Mark bathed in the thoughts of the Irishman. From the moment he walked in his room, up to when he walked his way back to the frathouse.

Right after Collin stole the freshman from him, he tried his best to mingle and have fun, yet he quickly turned to look for him once more. He wanted to have fun with Jack. After a couple of bumps and skin contact from the dance floor, he managed to get back to the tables and there was he, talking to a girl, laughing and oh boy he felt the urge to run straight to him which he did. If there's another thing he wouldn't admit, it's that he may or may not have felt utter jealousy upon seeing the lady, (which he did not even remember the name) clearly having so much fun with the freshman.

Moving on to events occuring in his room, his heart started to pound once more as he remembered every second of it. One thing he could not shake off his mind was how beautiful Jack could be. He could still feel the Irishman's skin against his fingertips. It was all so vivid. And how the kiss he placed on Mark's cheek left a certain feeling in the older man, pulsating from his chest, all over his body. It felt warm and nice. 

It took a longer while for Mark to remember that he was taking a shower. His arms crossed around his chest, hands grabbing his shoulders, almost wanting to feel the Irishman's body close to him. He stepped out of the shower and hoped for the best to convince the guys to drop the whole thing. Walking down the stairs, he saw Collin on the couch, with a stack of papers infront of him.

"Hey hey sunshine! How are you?" Collin greeted in a chipper voice. 

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Mark said as he sat down next to him. "What happened last night?" The other man's smile did not fade yet he could see it in his eyes that it was no longer genuine.

"Ohh that. Uhh, Ellison and I were just planning a surprise welcome for Jack. Balloons and banners and all that." 

"Oh, really? That's cool but, you do know we're college students, right?" Mark jested, making the other man chuckle. "But hey, that's pretty cool. Thanks for doing this, man." The Korean-American said as he patted the other man's shoulder. Ellison walked in and looked at Collin for a moment. Mark looked right and left, at both men who had obscure looks on their faces.

"Boyo, I was just.. telling Mark about our surprise welcome for Joey. It's not a surprise anymore, I guess." Collin said with a light chuckle.

"Why did you have to yell at me, Ellison?" Mark asked, trying to connect yesterday's events to today's explanations.

"I'm sorry, I just.... wanted it to, uh.. make it a surprise for the both of you."

"Why? Also, isn't the whole party planned to welcome him?" Ellison just stood there. The two men are clearly hiding something from Mark. But before he could confront them, Jesse clapped as he walked in, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright!" He said with a grin, sitting down next to Collin. 

"Let's hear it from the start." Mark let out a sigh as he sat, temporarily moving aside whatever is up with Collin and Ellison.

"From the start!" Mark repeated as he raised a finger in the air.

"Yes!" Jesse mirrored his tone, leaning forward a bit from where he sat.

"Okay so, I walked my way to the Dorms, right? Then I went in his room, y'know.. seducing him and all that but he was like.. 'Dude whut the fuck?' then I told him it was all a joke and he passed the initation." Jesse waited for a moment, until he realized that was basically it.  


"What? That's it?"

"Yeah, it wasn't anything big. I didn't know why you guys expected so much from it anyway."

"Of course I-- we, do..!" Jesse said, gesturing to the other guys. "I mean, we wanna hear the audio!" Shit. Mark had completely forgotten about that. What the hell is he supposed to tell the guys?!

"Oh that.. Funny thing actually," Mark said, awkwardly chuckling. "I forgot to press record. I mean, I don't know which button does which, y'know."

"That's a load of bull, Mark! Where's the recorder?" Ellison joined in with a wide grin on his face, while Collin stayed silent, having no idea what to say or do.

"I'm serious, guys. I wasn't able to record anything; what matters is that we have a new recruit-- I mean, isn't that the point of this whole situation?"

"You know what? You're absolutely right, Mark." Jesse said as he slapped his knees with both hands, continuing. "Welp, I'm gonna go and study. Exams are comin' soon." He ended as he went up stairs, leaving the Korean-American back with Collin and Ellison.

"Wait, what about the mess outside?" Mark wondered, asking the two.

"I hired a clean up last night, don't worry about it."

"Oh, really?" Mark asked as he stood up and looked outside the window. The campus grounds was all cleared up, as if the party was just a dream. "Wow. Well, going back.. What the hell was up last night?"

"Oh jeez, look at the time! I gotta go get ready for training. Collin, thanks for helping me out with these." Ellison said as he picked up the untouched stacks of papers on the table, heading out the door.

"Collin. Tell me."

"Mark, are you seriously gonna believe that Jesse would drop the whole initiation story that easily?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I dunno, man. Is 'studying for exams' a lot more important than knowing what happened to the recorder for Jesse?" Mark looked at the other man for a moment, trying to process what he's implying. And after a few more seconds, his eyes grew wide. The Korean-American rushed up the stairs, seeing his door open.

"Jesse!" A loud thud came from inside his room after calling out the other man's name and just as he rushed across the hall, Jesse ran out of his room and locked himself in the bathroom. 

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit..." Jesse whispered as he tried to figure out the contraption. Mark found himself slamming his shoulder against the door once again.  
This is it. As Jesse found the 'play' button, pressing it, his eyes grew wide. Not because of what he heard, but because of what happend to the recorder itself.

 

It fell on the toilet.

 

He waited a few more seconds before finally opening the door. Mark's heart was pounding as he could not interpret the look on Jesse's face. Before the other man could say anything, he spoke first.  
"Jesse. Let me explain."

"....Go ahead then..." The other man gulped, trying to maintain the unreadable expression on his face.

"I... I didn't know what gotten over me when it happened.. I guess I was... overwhelmed. And there may or may not have been some.. self discovery in it as well.." Mark mumbled the end of his statement. This year has been by far the most embarrassing one. "But Jack and I cleared the whole thing up and I assure you he's a real great guy and--"

"Wait, Jack? Who the hell is Jack?" Fuck. Fuck fucking fuck. Mark could not think of a better situation for his face and his palm to meet. Joey dammit, Joey.

"Joey! I-I meant.. Joey."

"Mark, please tell me you didn't just try to prank the wrong guy." Well, he says so, which the Korean-American did as he was told, remaining silent. "Is that all?" Jesse asked.

"That's all." Mark let out a defeated sigh. "You happy?" The other man remained silent, as though he's taking it all in but moments later, jumping up and down with wide eyes whispering 'holy shit!' once again. He was in that fucked up moment when you thought a person was straight but then.."Could you atleast wait for a few days before telling him about this?" Mark asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Jesse composed himself after hearing that.

"What? No, Mark-- you kinda lied to almost all of us, which is kinda against the pact that you made. So I guess you have to tell him all that yourself, as your punishment.."

"I can't do that-- h-he's gonna hate me and he's never gonna talk to me and--"

"Dude, it's better to kill something with the truth, than to let it grow with a lie. And I guess you'll never really know how he'll react to this unless you actually tell him. C'mon dude, be strong. If he ever does, hate you for this, atleast the wounds will heal sooner. Just, don't dread on what 'might' happen and go straight to finding out what will happen."

Mark stayed silent for a moment before he asked "Can I have the recorder now?"

"I didn't hear whatever's in it, don't worry bro. But... I don't think you'll be able to either.... anymore." He said as Mark walked into the bathroom, seeing the contraption inside the porcelain throne. This is great. Real great, Mark thought. On the bright-side, Jesse didn't have to hear him sound like a needy bitch. But now he knows that Mark's a little gay for the freshman. Actually, the term 'a little gay' is just a matter of opinion for now. "You know what? I'm sorry. I really am, Mark," Jesse said, his voice a lot quieter than before. "I.. can't help myself whenever something happens and I can't know about it.. and trust me, it sounds way worse in my head knowing this is my flaw. I mean we're all fucked up in our own little way. I just-- no one trusted me ever since I was a kid, and all the reasons I could think of is it's because of my attitude, and how I look like. It made me feel like shit, and it still does. But you know what? I can keep secrets. As much as I like collecting it, that doesn't mean I like spilling them. I mean, don't you guys ever notice that the things coming out of my mouth are all about me?" Jesse finally looked up, the Korean-American can see the guilt in his face. "Your secret's safe with me bro. Just... trust me.. please.." Jesse said as he hugged Mark, the end of his tone slightly shattering, almost pleading for the other man to be the first person to trust him. But Mark could tell Jesse's still trying his best to cover up his current emotion with the Jesse-attitude that everyone only knew about. No one actually even thought that this man has his own problems. He then pulled out and Mark saw his eyes on the verge of tears. "No one's ever seen me like this so far so I guess we're even." A statement that doesn't ask for the other's approval. Just the classic Jesse. Mark gave him a reassuring smile as he nodded, the other man patted his shoulder before heading to his own room, wiping his eyes.

You learn new things everyday, I guess.


	17. Move In Day pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you guys have been formulating your own theories from the previous chapters, I guess we'll see about that *evil laughter*  
> But for now, enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!

It was a monday, the start of another busy week and Jack felt a lot more energetic to face anything in his way for some reason. Jumping out of his bed, he tried his best to quickly freshen up without making so much noise as he might just wake the real Joey. Sunlight filled the dorm room as the Irishman walked back from the shower, noticing his sleeping roommate was just a rolled up mattress. He can't say he's surprised after all. 

He looked out the window and somewhat felt more excitement run althroughout his body. Soon enough, he'll be in that house with the guys. With Mark. 

The Arts Building was the second nearest to the dorms and it was honestly one of Jack's favorite parts of the campus. Though it held a lot people with the same interests, Jack could not have a regular conversation with almost any of them as most of the students would fight to be the best of each field, or just say how 'bullshit' art is, making their standards seem higher than their actual skills. 

It was just the regular walk in, attend class, leave routine for him but this time was different. At the end of the hall, the Irishman started waving to a guy he recognized from afar. It was Jesse.

"Hey! Hi!"

"Ja-- Joey! What a surprise," Jesse greeted back, walking towards the freshman with a grin. "I never took you as an artsy person. I guess we never really talked about our majors, huh? Tell you what, why don't we talk about it soon, but for now I have to.." he said as he lifted up his thumb pointing back.

"-Are ye having the same class as me?"

"No, I'm not a Freshman and my classes don't start till the afternoon, though there's a glee club I have to attend to in the morning."

"Oh. Well, see ya'round then." 

"One more thing Joey, when are you planning to move in with us?"

"Uhh, m'not really sure yet-- why don't I try to find time within the week?"

"Alright, just tell us asap alright? Mark's surely looking forward to it."

"Woah really.. did he uh, did he tell ya why?"

"Oh-- no, I just figured. The guy loves having new people around." Jesse almost slipped right there but quickly thought of a temporary cover up. Jack needs to know eventually, after all. Just not from him.

"Alright well, I gotta head to me class now." The other man just nodded with a smile, as he walked away, Jack doing the same.

 

\---

 

Jack sat on one of the benches at the campus grounds instead of the cafeteria as soon as lunch started. He took his phone out and swiped down, looking for Mark's number and started typing.

'How's your day, Markimoo'

'Hey! It's been fine, thank you.' The other man's reply took a while but was quickly followed by another. 'Why do you ask? :)'

'Nothin' Jack rolled his eyes, knowing well enough that the smiley face on the text was a smug one on the American's face. 'Just wanted to tell ya I might be able to move in by wednesday.'

'Oh cool! I'm looking forward to it!' The Irishman could not hide the smirk on his face as Jesse apparently guessed it right.

'I know :P'

'Where are you? I'm with the guys and Im getting pizza grease all over my phone because of u'

'Im not hungry' Jack thought of torturing the older man by avoiding him before wednesday comes. 'Come find me'

'Wait nevermind I see you' The Irishman looked around only to see Mark and his stupidly majestic hair inside the pizza place, waving at him. He gave him a middle finger in return and the American started typing again. 'rude :--/'

'Im sorry, love u' Jack replied, knowing well the other man will not take that casually. He turned from his seat to look at him once more, seeing Mark with his phone down, having a conversation with the guys. Oh well, he'll see it later.

\-----  
Surprisingly, Mark didn't reply to Jack's text from two days ago. It was a Wednesday afternoon and the Irishman had already told his roommate about moving out. Though Joey wouldn't notice Jack's absence anyway, the two would most definitely miss each other. Labeled boxes were all over the Irishman's side of the room and he just waited for Mark to come. After a few more minutes of daydreaming, a knock on the door had stopped the Freshman's train of thought. Finally. He stood up and was surprised when a not-so-Mark face greeted him.

"Hey hey, boyo!" Collin said in a chipper voice. He was slightly out of breath, awkwardly leaning against the door frame.

"Woah dude, you're gonna help me move in?"

"Of course! Mark's on his way and-- I just-- took a head start. The other man said, in between his breaths. "Mind if I..?" He asked, as he gestured a drink. The Irishman pointed to his minifridge as he waited by the door. Did Collin just call him boyo? Boyo. That's so Irish.

Finally, the Korean-American was in Jack's field of vision, but he was walking slowly at the end of the hall, looking back at him with a smirk. Is he doing that on purpose?

"I don't have a lot of stuff so I guess it's a one way trip."

"Aren't you gonna greet me first?" The Irishman rolled his eyes.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Mark." The other man smiled for some reason.

"Ha ha, I like that. Is that an.. Irish thing...?" 

"Duuudes! Are we gonna lift boxes or what?" Collin interrupted, the two walking back in the room. Jack had assigned them to several boxes, making the Korean-American lift the heaviest. Soon enough, the boxes were moved across the campus grounds, right after the Freshman had surrendured his keys to the Dorm Management. Ellison was out, attending an outreach program so Jesse helped, as soon as they got to the frathouse. 

"Thanks, guys!" Jack said as the boxes were dropped at his side of the room. There was a banner hanging over the curtains that said 'Welcome Jaoey!' with the letter 'a' crossed out, and some green balloons tied to his new bed. Collin pulled him into a tight hug.

"If you need anything, we're all here for you." He said as Mark exaggerratedely slouched his shoulders, pouting. The Korean-American decided to join in, as well as Jesse, making it a group hug.

"I can't breathe!" Jack yelled, laughing in the middle as the guys didn't let go. 

"You guys smell weird." Collin jested, making the others pull back from the hug. "Alright, I'll leave you dudes for now." He continued as he waved the three goodbye, walking out of the room.

"Mark." Jesse said with an obscure look on his face."

"Yup?" There was a momentary pause before Jesse answered, finally seeing the Irishman looking at him as well, he continued.

"No reason." He said, still looking at the Korean-American, who had no idea what he was trying to say.  
"Jack, welcome home." Jesse nodded to the younger man, who was slightly surprised to be called by his name. "Joey." Jesse finally said, as if he casually corrected his previous statement, before walking out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"I don't think we're foolin' anyone." The Irishman said as Mark felt guilt punch him hard in the gut. The only person fooled in this whole thing is Jack himself. Maybe Ellison too. The older man shrugged, hoping he'd have more time before telling the Irishman what he needed to know.

Mark left Jack alone for a moment to settle down on his new room. Checking out the younger man's stuff might be invasion of privacy, he thought. But hell, they violated each other's personal space already, but Mark didn't want to add up, especially that they're still technically 'friends' at the moment. 

Jack didn't have much stuff, so it basically took him twenty minutes to unload the boxes. Finally, he lied down on his new bed for a good ten minutes, having mixed feelings and he didn't know why. Looking at the other side of the room, he stood up only to sit on Mark's bed. He hesitated for a bit before he lied down on it, his cheek against the pillow. For some reason he suddenly wished they could share one bed. The thought of it made him grab the other pillow, hugging it tightly.

"Jack? We're gonna eat dinner. You done?" The Irishman quickly jumped out of Mark's bed and opened the door.

"Yep! All done!"

"Where do you wanna eat?"

"Uhh, anywhere man! Ye're the boss." Mark suddenly grinned, almost shark-like but quickly faded as if he snapped out of something. Jack wanted to slap himself for having an inapproproate thought from a small thing, thinking the other man might have taken it differently, but what does he know?

"I'm craving for burgers so..."

"Lead the way."

 

\-----

 

The guys went back after a few good hours, completely tired. Jesse and Collin headed straight to their rooms while Ellison, who was back from his outreach program, stayed up a little longer, doing projects with his second best friend, coffee. Mark led Jack to their room and the older man right away plopped down his bed, shaking his feet until his shoes were off. After a while, he shifted into a more comfortable position, his duvet covering him up to his nose. An hour later, he blinked and saw the Irishman sitting on his own bed, back against the wall, and a sketchbook on his lap. The lamp on his desk was dimly illuminating the room.

"Hey, why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep. And I'm doing a project."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" His voice was deeper and raspier.

"S'about authenticity er somethin'."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Go back to sleep, Mark."

"I will if you show me." Jack hesitated for a bit, but the look in the American's eyes clearly told him he's not planning to sleep anytime soon unless he showed it. 

Letting out a defeated sigh, he stood up and sat on the older man's bed. Mark propped himself up with his elbow and looked at the sketchbook and he could not hide the smile on his face. Once again, the Irishman drew him, but this time, sleeping. He remembered the first time this happened and he had no idea why it warmed his heart all of a sudden. Drawing recquires one to think about the subject drawn. And it made him smile knowing that Jack was just thinking about him and every detail of him that the Irishman could see to be put on paper.

"Alright now go back to sleep." The younger man said as he closed the sketchbook and walked back to his bed.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna sleep too?"

"I'll try."

"Goodnight, Sean."

"Goodnight." Holy shit. That sent a tingly sensation in Jack's chest everytime, hearing his real name come out from the American's lips. The Irishman wanted oh so bad to sleep next to Mark and feel his arms around him, but he tried his best not to think about it. It didn't take long for the older man to fall into a deep sleep, though it was the opposite for Jack, who felt cold in his own bed.


	18. Motherly Advice pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo!  
> I planned to post this chapter sooner but I've been busy with my blog content especially my Markiplier painting that I just posted yesterday on my main blog. (ramnieto.tumblr.com, hehe :-D) So that's basically why I forgot about updating sooner (sorry)  
> I'd like to say thank you to all who's been reading this, and because of that, I plan to make this story longer! Also, crazy shit's about to happen so get ready!   
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Jack woke up the morning after, a bit startled to be in Mark's room. Oh right, it's theirs' now. This might need a little getting used to. He looked over to see the other bed, empty so he walked out the hall, and it was strangely quiet. Knocking on Collin and Ellison's door, he turned the knob only to see none of them were inside.   
He walked over to Jesse's, also a negative. Okay, everyone's out. The Irishman finally decided to head downstairs and grab some breakfast. 

He could still feel last night's meals in his stomach so he made a light one for now. He sat down right after frying up some eggs, random thoughts start entering his mind. A knock on the door slightly startled the Irishman, who quickly stood up to check who it was. 

"Woah. I didn't know dogs could knock. Who do ya belong to, dogger?" He said to the Golden Retriever who greeted him at the door. Jack got down on his knees and was tackled by the large dog, giving him licks all over his face and he could not hold in his laughter.

"Oh I'm sorry!" A woman walked over to him, pulling the dog away. "I thought you were..." she paused, as the Irishman got up, looking back at her. ".. my son."

"Woah, are you Mark's mom?" The freshman asked, all surprised to see Mrs. Fischbach.

"Yes I am." She answered, with a wide smile on her face and her eyes crinkled. "You must be Jack." The young man could only nod. Surely, she's here for Mark but, he's in his morning class.

"Mark and the guys are out." 

"Oh. Well then, I'll just come back some other time..." 

"Wait!" He said as she was about to turn back. "...Would ya like anythin t'drink?" 

"Green tea would be nice." She replied. A chat might be a better option for now considering she went all the way here already. The Irishman invited her in, as he headed to the kitchen. "Y'know, you look exactly the way my son pictured you." Mrs Fischbach commented as she sat in the living room.

"Woah, does he uh.. does he talk about me?" He asked as he was boiling up some water and taking a cup from the cupboard. Mark's mom lightly chuckled at the question.

"Once, but he was too embarrassed to talk about it. Though it was enough for me to know you were exactly the man he was pertaining to." Jack tried to hide the smile on his face, even though he was facing back. Walking over to the living room, he sat next to her, placing the cup of tea on the table as Chica started to sniff his knee. "He told me you bumped into each other in the restroom, and not much else.. He didn't even tell me you part of the Fraternity."

"Oh.. yeah I just moved in yesterday, but.. we met a few weeks back, asked me to join his frat, and honestly, he's been a pretty great guy. I like him a lot." Hearing that made her smile. Jack hoped she took that platonically.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, are you two dating already?" The Irishman's eyes grew wide as he was not ready for such a question. He didn't even know if Mrs Fischbach would even approve of him dating her son. But oh boy, he sure hopes she does.

"I.. we uh.." Fuck. What even are words right now?! He managed to shake his head no, avoiding her eyes.

"Do you want to date him?" He does, he really really does. But, should he tell her? There's no harm in telling your crush's mother that you like him.. right? 

"..Yeah... I do." He mumbled as he watched his thumbs tap together. Mrs Fischbach could not hide the smile on her face as the young man blushed. "But.. I never really told him straight up. I mean, he couldn't tell me that either-- if he even does.. like me back but I.. I dunno of he really does, or if I'm just thinkin' that he does, but he did ask me to go with him to the mall this weekend but I guess s'just--"

"Are the other guys coming along this weekend?" She asked. Jack realized he was mindlessly rambling.

"Not really, Mark said he just wanted to walk around and stuff."

"Only the two of you?"

"I guess so.."

"Well then," She said as she placed the cup down with a smirk growing on her face, once again her eyes crinkled.   
"There goes your first date." That's exactly what Jack thought at first but, he didn't want to assume things.

"Oh nahh-- he--"

"-Look dear, a mother knows when her son likes someone. And I knew well that you caught his eyes the moment he could not stop thinking about almost every detail of you." She held the Freshman's hand continuing,   
"And you don't have to worry about my approval. I'm alright with whoever Mark likes, even though he can't admit it to himself yet. And besides, no one resist those blue eyes of yours." She said as she lightly pinched his flushed cheek, Jack tried to hide the smile on his face. He then looked up at her asking,

"How'd you know I was thinkin' bout your approval..?" 

"It's just my motherly senses." She replied with a smirk, as she tapped her temple with her finger. Hearing that warmed the Irishman's heart. "If it isn't too much to ask, I'd very much need your help with something."

"Oh, anythin'!"

"Mark.. has yet to fully accept things he's not used to. Most of which are about himself. And as much as I tell him that I support him with anything, he can't bring himself to fully grasp these sorts of things. It's actually pretty ironic how most kids try their best to be get their parents' approval and here I am, with open arms..." She chuckled with a hint of melancholy. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that.. I've seen Mark in times when he questions who he is. And I need your help, to stop him from questioning things.. and start answering them." The young man remained silent, taking all that in.

"Do ya really think I have a chance with him?" Jack asked. Mrs Fischbach gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know you do. So you better find a way to get him to suck up his balls and admit how he really feels about you," She jested, cracking up the young man. "And how he feels about himself." The Irishman felt real honored to have Mrs. Fischbach's approval. It gave him a strong feeling of trust and acceptance. He could not think of better words to thank her.

Later on, the two moved on to Jack, and what he's been up to. Mrs. Fischbach learned about his skills and things he liked growing up. Most of which were similar to Mark's, causing excitement everytime for older woman. Of course, it goes without saying that a mother has to tell everyone about their son's embarrassing childhood stories that they find absolutely cute. Jack could not hold in his laughter at each anecdote, reminding him of his very own childhood memories. It was pretty interesting to even think they both had older brothers as their only sibling. 

Time flew fast and Jack realized he had to get ready for his afternoon classes. But just before that, he gave the best hug he could give to Mrs. Fischbach, who right after, woke the sleeping Chica, and reminded the young man to keep this as their own little secret. The Irishman escorted them out the house before rushing up the stairs. He only had 15 minutes left before his class starts.


	19. Jack's Videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I've been busy with Inktober lately, which is why I forgot to update sooner, sorry again!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys are still into this bc I'm a few chaps ahead (haha idk anymore)  
> Enjoy!

Jack woke up to the sound of his own voice, on a saturday morning. He blinked only to see Mark holding in his giggles, facing the computer watching videos of the Irishman commentating on some video games he "burrowed" from the American's shelf. This was the only way Jack thought of to kill time, as he had been alone very morning during the past two days. Mark was honeslty amazed how Jack edited the videos, seeing the browser history with only a few video editing tutorial searches.

"Motherfucker!!" The younger man yelled as he jumped out of his bed. Mark pulled his chair back, still sitting, allowing him to exit the video.

"C'mon, they were really good!" The older man said as he wrapped his arms around Jack's slender body pulling him away from the computer. The Irishman fell back and sat in between Mark's legs. He chose to ignore it as he leaned forward to the computer, continuing to hide the files but he could not ignore how Mark's arms were still around him. And he could feel Mark's breath against the back of his shoulders. Shit. His heart started to pound as he leaned back, his weight against the American's body. "I mean it, Sean." He said in a soothing tone right in Jack's ear. The Irishman refused to respond for a moment. He wanted this-- whatever this is, to last forever. He felt warm and safe at the moment.  
"Well, now you have t'show me yer videos."

"What?"

"Ye heard me! Unless ya wanna 'walk around' the mall alone t'day!" Jack retorted with a smirk as he grabbed the older man's hands, placing them on the keyboard.

"But mine sucks! And my editing is shit."

"Mark, I used the same webcam on my videos. We both suck, alright?"

"Fine." Mark sighed as he rested his chin on the Irishman's shoulder. Jack then suddenly jerked his head back letting out a high-pitched sqeal, covering his neck with his shoulders. For a second, the older man thought he bit his toungue but was relieved.

"Ohhohh.. ticklish, are we? Just like last time..." Mark cooed with his voice, deep as his hands slowly went back to the younger man's body.

"Mark don't you even dare-- Ahh! Ha ha ha!" He tried to block the American's hands but he was already too late. Fingers lightly touch at sensitive parts of his body, exciting his surface nerves. He tried to stand up but he had strong arms wrapped around him like a seat belt. His raspy laughter was just music to Mark's ears. The older man started to nibble on the nape of Jack's neck, making him wiggle like a fish out of water. Finally, the younger man was able to catch his breath, leaning against Mark, who stopped tickling him. Once again, he was holding on to Jack for dear life, feeling the younger man's heaving chest. Jack would never admit that he liked being tickled by Mark, though.

The Irishman could swear he felt Mark give him a subtle kiss on the top his head. Though the twitching he felt against his ass was a secret he kept between him and the Devil.

"Are you two having sex or what?" Collin yelled from outside the room, the Irishman pulling away from the Korean-American's embrace, standing up.

"Yeah! Mark's tiny dick had me crackin' up!" 

"I used my dick as a lasso once, at a scout camping I went to a few years back." Collin jested as he entered the room. "So what're you dudes up to?" 

"Jack and I were thinking about making a gaming channel."

"Oh, like Pewdiepie?"

"Yeah, exactly!" Collin walked over to Mark's desk, looking over at the whole setup.

"Nahh, this isn't enough. You're gonna need a better camera, not this ." He commented as he pointed to the webcam. "Audio's a big deal too so, you're gonna need a mic for that. The lighting has to be constant so, better have a light ring or something-- Oh! And you gotta make sure the computer can handle any game you play. As for the synchronicity of the audio and the video, you can ask Bob or Wade for that. If you're gonna play rage and horror games, we're gonna have to foam up the walls-- Ellison's gonna complain, otherwise."

"Collin, we can't afford all that-- and we're only still thinking about it anyway."

"Thinking about it..." The other man repeated. "Psh. That's where I come in! I can help you dudes with all you need for this."

"Woah dude ya really don't have t'do tha--"

"-Okay, if anyone of you tries to stop me, I'm gonna buy one of those long-ass mics and shove it down your throats." Collin jested, cracking up the other two. "I really don't mind you guys, I think it's a pretty cool idea, and I wanna help." Mark and Jack could only give him a thankful smile. "So, you got any plans today?" 

"Yeah, we're heading to the mall today. You wanna come?"

"Woah ho ho... I see. Nahh, I'll leave you two alone." Collin teased as he raised his eyebrows at the Irishman with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm still trying to figure out how we'll get there, though.

"You could burrow my car." The other man insisted with a bright smile on his face, recieving wide eyes from the other two.

"Collin. I owe my life to you, man!" Mark yelled as he stood up and pulled him into his arms.

"It's nothing, bro. I mean, I would have my driver get you there but, I don't wanna hear you two bitch about how it's 'really not necessary'." He said as he pulled away.

"Holy shit dude, you basically have everythin'! That's so awesome!" Jack practically yelled with excitement in his voice. Collin's smile cracked for a split second and the Irishman didn't miss it.

"Alright alright, I'm gonna leave you two for now. I'll have the car over soon. Have fun, dudes!" Collin said in a chipper voice as he walked out of the room. "Oh and Mark, you reallly have to tone down with the 'thinking'. I mean, a lot of great things in life happen because people didn't think things through." Collin ended as he finally left. The older man could only nod as he faced the younger man who looked odd.

"Hey," Mark called on to him. "You okay?" 

"Y-yeah.." Jack mumbled as he tried to brush off what he just saw moments ago. But somehow he couldn't.


	20. Awkward Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! Almost 300 kudos, this is insane!! (For me it is, since I never done writing before) and I can't believe I'm getting all this support. Thank you so much.  
> And for that, here's a chapter!
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated.  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 20 Awkward Drive

Collin led the the two men over to the parking lot as his car arrived. All wearing layered clothing as it was quite already cold on October, for some reason. At a distance, Mark and Jack could instantly tell which car was Collin's and their eyes almost popped out of its sockets. It was a shining red BMW M8, looking all glorious and majestic next to all the other ordinary parked cars. A man stepped out of the driver's seat and handed Collin the keys.

"Thanks a lot, Keith." Collin said as he patted the driver's shoulder. Nodding, the other man stepped aside. "Guard this with your life, dudes. I only drove this thing twice. The rest was this guy." He continued as he gestured to Keith.

"Collin," Mark said as he was second-guessing on driving a really expensive car only to go to the mall, which probably cost less than the vehicle.

"C'mon Mark, I trust you with this. And besides, you wouldn't want to waste Keith's time, driving all the way here for nothing." He half-jested as they all looked at Keith, receving wide eyes from the man in the hot seat, oblivious to why all eyes were suddenly on him.

"How can I repay you man?" The Korean-American asked as he hugged the other man once more. Collin didn't reply but immediately smiled as he blinked and locked eyes with the Irishman.

"Just... buy me some Christmas-themed socks when you get there." He declared as he pulled back, making Mark chuckle.

"Alright, alright. Would you want some Halloween-themed ones too? I mean, that's a sooner holiday." 

"Nahh I have those already-- now go, shoo! It's a long drive all the way there." Mark nodded with a thankful smile as he went in the car, Jack doing the same. Moments later, Collin and Keith were left alone in the parking lot.

"Should I... I'll just get a cab going back." The driver said.

"Where'd you put all my keychains?"

\----

Driving out of the campus, the two remained silent. Jack was looking out the window, observing the outside perspective of the University. It had been a long while since he went anywhere else. It felt somewhat refreshing. Mark would look at him once in a while but not much else. Finally the younger man turned to him asking, "Ya got any plans for today?"

"Hmm.. I was thinking we could buy the Christmas socks first at the department store." The Irishman nodded. "You, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno yet. I've never been there."

"Don't worry, I'll show you around." Jack faced the window once more. After a few seconds, he replied, still facing back from the older man.

"Mark, why are we goin' t'the mall?" It sounded a bit rough, but he hoped the other man didn't take it that way.

"I.... Jack, I could drive you back if you don't wanna go."

"No-- I do! But.. I just wanted to know.." Jack mumbled.

"Oh. I.. don't know either actually. I just felt like walking around and I remember you asking me how you can pay me back so.. here we are." He chuckled. But deep down he felt like shit. Okay, that's two things he's not telling Jack. Mark felt slightly relieved when the younger man lightly chuckled as well.

"Oh yeah... I remember now. I might as well check out some art supplies while we're there." Jack said as the American nodded, eyes on the road. The two stayed silent for about 10 minutes or so. Both didn't know what to tell the other up until Jack thought of an idea, breaking the deafening silence."Hey! Let's play a game. We take turns askin' each other random things!" The American rolled his eyes but he could not hide the smirk on his face.

"Fine. You go first."

"Wait! I dunno what to ask yet!"

"Great job."

"Oh! Oh!" Jack yelled in his seat as he thought of something. "Do ya like it when people play with your hair?"

"Hmm.. I play with my hair all the time but I guess.. it's kind of annoying if other people do it-- unless the person's bald, then.. I guess I could let them touch it."

"Weird." Jack commented as they both cracked up

"But if people really can't resist, they could ask me first. Anyway, my turn. What are your bad traits?"

"I think its me yellin all the time." The Irishman half-jested.

"No, it's not Jack." The older man said in a reassuring tone.

"Ah yeah? what are me bad traits then?"

"I dunno, I can't think of anything..." Mark had his eyes one the road, continuing, "You're a delight, if I'm gonna be honest."

"Awwwwzz." Jack said in an exaggerrated flattered tone as he placed a hand on his chest and leaned his head on Mark's shoulder, who brushed him off, chuckling as well.

"Your turn."

"Alright. What type of people are ye attracted to?" The Irishman asked.

"I know this is gonna sound cheezy but... I dunno, same as what other people look for in a person... someone who's kind and genuine. Someone who'll be by my side all the time, letting me know that I'll never be alone without even saying a word." Mark once again rambled, unknowingly, his eyes not leaving the road, leaving Jack to stay silent, letting the older man speak. "Someone who sees the beauty of everyone and everything instead of the flaws. A person who's willing to share their happiness to anyone who needs it, because they know well how shit it feels like to be lonely and they don't want anyone else to experience that. A person who'll accept me and my stupidity and basically... the whole me.." Jack did not say a word, as he was taking all that in. Mark quickly took his turn, changing the topic.

"Okay, are you dominant or submissive? Oh wait-- I take it back. I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that."

"Pfff. I may be small, but I can bring anyone down on their knees!" Well, he's right about that, Mark thought. The American rolled his eyes in faux disbelief. "Is that a challenge?" Shit.

"Wha- n-no, no." The older man gulped as he shook his head no.

"Thought so." The Irishman said as he leaned back on his seat. "Alright so.. who was the last person you had a deep coversation with?"

"My mom." Jack would literally say the same, but he promised not to tell.

"D'ya tell her yer secrets?"

"One question at a time, Jack. And its my turn." Mark said. It took him a while but he hesitantly asked, "Have you... I mean, would you ever consider.. dating a guy?" The younger man snapped out of his previous thoughts as the question entered his ears, making him smirk devilishly, slowly turning his head to face the American.

"Isn't that why we're going t'the mall?" Jack retorted as he watched Mark's reaction. The older man's cheeks were painted red and kept his eyes away from the younger man. He could only scoff, as he could not think of a comeback, and his heart was starting to pound. "C'mon Maaark, admit it! Ye're takin me out on a date, aren't ya?" The Irishman continued with a smug tone as he poked on Mark's shoulder.

"What the fuck, Jack." Great. Just when the older man thought he could not be more like shit. His tone was a bit harsh, making the younger man sit back on his seat, not saying a word. "Your... turn." He mumbled, hoping he didn't kill the mood.

"I'm all outta questions." Jack said as he turned to face the window. Mark chose not to say another word. It's probably for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but things'll get longer, (hehe) by the time we get to the crazy shit, so just you wait!! ,':--)


	21. Subway vs Burger King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark realizes it's hard to have a conversation with someone, especially when you're hiding things from them.
> 
> Meanwhile Jack continues to wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo! I'm real excited to post sooner chapters so I'm postin' these in advance!   
> Btw, if you wanna message me/ see nsfw septiplier drawings, (oh god) my tumblr is 'idfek'
> 
> Anyways, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!

"Hey." Mark whispered as he lightly shook Jack's shoulder. "We're here." He continued. The Irishman woke up from his short nap, turning to look outside the window, seeing their car already parked.

"Alright." The younger man mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"You had a good nap?"

"Yeah."

"Did you dream about anything?" Jack turned to face the American, knowing well he's trying to brighten up the mood from what happened earlier. Basically, the whole situation is like Mark's sticking his dick out to Jack, and telling him not to suck it. He lightly chuckled as he turned and stepped out of the car. Mark chose to park near the entrance, so they don't have to go around looking for it later on.

"Woah, this place is huge!" The younger man exclaimed as they entered the mall. He looked around, standing in the middle of the open area, as people walked past him in different directions. Mark was behind him, though he could clearly see how enthusiastic the Irishman was. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Come to think of it, Jack had been excited about a lot of things lately. Probably because he hadn't been much around in America and Mark was thankful to be the person showing him this new world. It was the cutest thing ever to see the younger man, all jumpy.

"We've got the whole day to see everything." Mark commented as he stood next to Jack, who looked back at him with a wide smile on his face.

"Mark." 

"Yes, Jack?"

"I.. I wanna whisper somethin' t'ya."

"What is it?" He asked as he leaned forward, turning his head. 

The Irishman, cupped his ear as he whispered, "I'm hungry."

"Oh.. Well, where do you wanna eat?" Mark chose not to admit that he thought the younger man was about to say something bigger than just having an empty stomach. He looked at Jack, who fogged up his glasses from the whisper.

"Hmmm.. I kinda want some salad."

"Alright."

The two walked over to the Foodcourt, checking out all the restaurants and what it offers. The place had a bunch of tables and chairs lined up in the middle. It was almost crowded full of, people chattering but Mark managed to point out a vacant table where they immediately walked over to and claimed.

"You go first." The older man said as they sat. Jack stood up and walked over to the stalls, searching for what might satisfy is cravings. Mark kept his eyes on the Irishman the whole time. Maybe a fancy restaurant would've been better-- oh wait. It's not a date, he thought. Or atleast, he made it look like its not. He brushed those thoughts off as he continued to eye over the younger man, who stood in line at Subway. He then imagined if he never met him. And how he'd see him at a situation like this. At a public place, where everyone just passes by and everyone minds their own business. But something about him, at this very moment makes him different from the rest. Is it the bright green hair that stands out? Is it the fact that no matter how hard Mark tries to see him in a different way, it still seems that he's, in a cheezy term, special? Mark eventually decided to look down over to their table, pressing the straw box, popping out an unnecessary amount.

"Alrighty, go ahead." Jack said as he placed the tray down the table, sitting down. Mark whipped his head around to face him as he heard the Irishman's voice. He stood up and thought of what he would like to eat. Sadly, Jack's not on any menu. The younger man didn't touch his salad just yet instead, looked over to Mark, who was at Burger King. The younger man started to wonder how even just lining up to get food looks so majestic when Mark does it. That ass, though. Fuck. Jack wanted to slap himself (and maybe that ass) as the older man just caught him staring at his bumbum, in which he immediately turned to face somewhere else. He didn't miss the smirk on the American's face though, which made made his cheeks flush with color.

"Why didn't you eat already?" Mark asked as he went back, placing his tray on the table.

"I was waitin' for ye." And I still am, he thought to himself. Mark didn't reply, as if he didn't hear what Jack just said. He sat and took a bite of his meal saying,

"Show I'her mash's gooda editin videos."

"Dude! Chew your food first!" The American swallowed right after, repeating his previous statement.

"So I heard Matt's good at editing videos."

"Yeah?" Mark nodded.

"And I was thinking: maybe he could help us out once we finally decide to post some videos."

"Speakin' of videos, ya think we could check out some games later?"

"Sure." The two quietly ate their food. Mark tries to think of more things to talk about but for some reason, it seemed like the silence wasn't bothering Jack, which relieved Mark. Yet that didn't stop him from speaking again, asking,

"Whatcha got?" He pointed to the Irishman's drink.

"Mountain Dew."

"Can I..?"

"Yeah." Jack said as if Mark didn't need to ask. Mark reached for the cup, grabbing the straw with his thumb and index finger, looking at the younger man first, who nodded, signalling him that it's ok to drink with the same straw. He took a sip and placed it back infront of Jack, who grabbed the cup, taking a sip as well while looking directly at Mark with a straight face. 

The older man could only look away. He sure do hoped he was a straw right now. Specifically the one in between the Irishman's lips. Wow. This is great. Just f-- he can't even hold up a regular conversation. (Probaby because he's too much of a chicken to tell him two important things) And soon enough, Mark gave up trying. He just let the silence between them block out the noise from the people around them. He began to look back on things. Those days when he wished he could be with Jack more often. He smiled at the thought that at is very moment, that small wish was granted. Unknowingly, a wide smile grew on the older man's face, his eyes crinkled, filled with bliss at the thought of the Irishman. He almost forgot that the younger man's just infront of him, now with a smirk on his face.

"What's gotten ye smilin?" Jack asked, leaning on the table, his finished plate moved to the side. God, Mark's smile is just contagious and if anything, the Irishman's only trying to keep his, from reaching up to his ears. But he couldn't.

Mark turned to face the younger man, as he landed back to earth, snapping out of his thoughts. He awkwardly chuckled as he shook his head no, as if it was nothing.

"C'moon! I haven't seen you smile like that in a while!" The Irishman said in slightly loud yet cheerful tone. Mark's cheeks was flushed red, looking down on his meal. "You can tell me anything, Mark." He continued, now with a calm and reassuring one, making the American look up from his plate. Blue met brown and at this very moment, Mark took in every second as he looked into ocean blue eyes and it was just like the first time. He even felt lucky to be simply looking at Jack, and he'd make an Irish joke--but he's too busy staring-- wait, no, he can't do that. It was as if time resumed to it's normal pace as he looked away.

"Yeah.. it's... nothing." He mumbled, looking back down at his now finished plate. Jack could only nod. 

This is gonna be a looooong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's short and meh but I suggest ya guys take in all the bits of fluff bc soon enough chapter's will get dark and stuff *evil laughter*


	22. JustHeteroThings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I was out celebrating my birthday yesterday! Anyway, here's a chapter
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Right after their brunch, Mark and Jack looked over the windows of each store as they walked along with the crowd of people. The Irishman took a bit of a headstart as he was excited to see more of the place, while the older man tagged along behind him. Jack walked into a store called Hansen Hobbies. It was a fairly big store and it seemed that everything art-related is here. Jack just instantly fell in love with the place. It had been a while since he replenished his art supplies and now's probably a good time to do just that. Of course, he can't buy the whole store, so he thought of what he needed the most and listed those he plan to buy next time.

"There you are." Mark said as he walked in.

"Dude, this place has everythin! Even this!" He said as he picked up an odd-looking tool. "I don't even know what this is!" The younger man continued in an excited tone, making the American smile.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Mark said as he went deeper into the store checking out some tiny sculptures, leaving the Irishman for a while.

Jack went from aisle to aisle admiring each and everything the place had to offer until he, once again saw a masterpiece in form of a person.

"Jack? Wow! I haven't seen you since the party!" Signe greeted as she stood up from her knees, walking towards the Freshman. It seemed that she was previously organizing the sketch pads.

"Hey!" Jack said as he gave her a friendly hug. "Whatcha doin here?" He asked, pulling back.

"I help around here whenever I can. It's our family business." She commented, much to Jack's surprise.

"Woah but, aren't ya a digital artist?"

"Who say's I can't go back to my roots?" She retorted with a smirk. "I'm actually the first in our family to ever practice digital art. But I've been doing traditional way longer."

"That's amazing!!" Jack said as he felt like he was gonna explode. Signe could not hide the smile on her face, seeing the Irishman all enthusiastic. "Runs in the blood, huh?"

"I guess." She lightly chuckled.

"So, where's yer... I mean, where's..." Jack hesitantly asked.

"My...girlfriend?"

"..Yeah.." Signe chuckled at the Freshman's embarrassement to ask about that.

"Her family's just near the University so, she stays there during the weekends." Jack could only nod. "What about your...?" She continued with a smirk.

Ofcourse it was the Irishman's instinct to immediately deny that but right now was different, for some reason.

"Oh, he's uh.. He's actually here too." Jack carefully said as he looked around.

"Aww, are you two on a date?" She asked as a wide smile grew on her face.

"Yup. He's showin' me around the mall." He had no idea what he was doing. Mark's not fooling anyone anyway, he thought. Okay, Jack didn't mean that and right now, he's starting to feel bad.

"That's so sweet! You know, there's an ice skating rink somewhere here, you two should try it out!"

"That sounds fun but... I dunno how to skate.." Or maybe he just didn't want to freak Mark out by making this 'not a date' date seem like one. Yeah, cause two dudes skating together is JustHeteroThings, isn't it?

"Y'know, Amy took me skating before, in New York and it was just magical. Lucky enough for me, she knew how to skate so, we weren't much of a pair of slippery messes." She said. "Just, try it out, please. Let's hope your boyfriend can teach you. I promise, it'll be fun!"

Meanwhile the Korean-American just found an artist mannequin and giggled as he moved the head and arms, making it dab. He picked it up and looked for the Irishman.

"Hey Jack, look--" There he is. From afar. With that girl. Again. Who was she again? "Hi! Hello! Amy, right?" He said in a slightly bitter tone as he walked over to the two.

"Dude no, this is Signe. Amy's her..."

"My girlfriend." She finished for him. Oh, right. Mark's eyebrows raised in relief as he remembered.

"Oh... well, look at this!" He said as he raised the dabbing doll, cracking up Signe. The Irishman could only give him an "Are you fucking kidding me?" look. Seeing his reaction made Mark dab outnof nowhere, making it harder for Jack to hide the smile on his face. "Come on, it's funny. You're smiling! Jack, you're smiling!" He continued as he poked on the younger man's ribs. 

"Stop it! Ah ha ha!" Jack could not stop giggling as he tried to block Mark's tickles and it was just an absolutey adorable sight for Signe. The two snapped out of it as they realized they weren't alone.

Signe took the mannequin out of Mark's hands and pinched some green clay, putting it on the head of the doll. "Look Jack, it's you!" The Irishman covered his face as Mark giggled at the sight of the dabbing Jack doll and the place was now filled with laughter and silliness. "Alright alright, I've got some work to do. You guys just call me when you need anything, okay?"

It wasn't long for Jack to get back to Signe, now at the cashier to purchase some art supplies. Mark, now had completely flushed away all his feelings of rivalry against the innocent woman. 

She is absolutely lovely to be honest. The two thanked and waved her goodbye as they stepped out of the store, now looking for more places to disturb.

Walking along the crowd of people, Mark wrapped an arm around Jack, who pretended to face the other way to look at the store windows but really just hiding his crimson cheeks. Suddenly, Jack felt weird. It wasn't a good one, that's for sure. It's making him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want to ruin the day so he brushed it off for now. 

"Hey, watch this." Mark said, breaking the silence and the Irishman's train of thought. The older man walked a few meters away from Jack who stood at the side, not getting in the way of other people yet still having the American in his line of sight. After a few seconds, Mark casually walked back to where Jack is, but midway locked his eyes on a target, stepping in his way. The innocent man, kept moving left and right, but so did Mark, wasting the other man's time.   
"Dude."  
Finally, the man stopped, having enough of whatever the hell that was, grabbing the Korean-American by the shoulders, stopping him in place, then moving on with his life. Mark made it back to Jack who had his hands covering his mouth. 

"What the fuck was that?" The younger man asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Malls are a pretty good place to find your next victims," Mark said matter-of-factly. 

"I know but, that was embarrassin'!" The Irishman said, laughter still evident on his tone.

"What, I'll never see him again, anyway." Mark retorted with a smirk. Jack nodded, acknowledging his point.

"Oh yeah?" The younger man asked in a slightly malicious tone. "You think you're up for a challenge?"

"I don't see why not." The American said quickly, but soon after wondered just what Jack might ask him to do. And it didn't take long for him to get his question answered as he approached a group of girls in revealing colthes standing by the railing, as dared by Jack, who stood a few meters away, quite surprised that Mark's pushing through with his challenge.

"Hi." Mark said to one of the girls. They were all giggly.

"Hey." She said as she turned to face her friends and back at Mark, checking him out from the bottom to the top, her eyes interested at the sight. 

"I just wanted to ask if you have kik?" He asked, just as Jack commanded. The woman bit her lip, giggling.

"Yeah, I do..."

"Oh great! Cuz, I don't." Mark said casually, earning a fit of laughter from the group as well as Jack who was near enough to hear all that, knees weak from all the laughter. The woman raised an eyebrow, all confused. "My name's Jack, by the way." Hearing that completely washed the smile off of the Irishman's face. What the fuck? The group of women giggled as they walked away from the weirdo that is Mark, who walked back to the Jack.

"Are ye fuckin' kidding me?!" The younger man asked with a pout.

"We'll never see them again, remember?" Jack glared at him for a moment, but was soon replaced with a smirk.

"Alrighty then." The Irishman said as they both continued walking. But wait, something's different.

Jack's hands found its way to Mark's own, fingers intertwined. The older man's wide eyes looked over at the sudden contact, then looking up at Jack's face. The Irishman could clearly see Mark's throat twitching, alongside the confused look on his face. This is gonna be fun.

"Wha-- Jack--"

"--We'll never see them again, remember?" The younger man echoed his previous statement. Mark's mouth felt so dry and he could not formulate any words as he was lead by Jack to a lingerie store. 

Jack casually checked out some lacy underwear as Mark stood by him, all stiff and embarrassed to simply be there.

"Jack... what are we d-- what are you doing? Let's get outta here." The older man whispered.

"Oh Mark! This'd look good on ya!" Jack declared as he lifted up a black lacey thong. Mark's face immediately painted red in utter embarrassement as some of the salesladies giggled, nodding in their place. The Korean-American felt eyes on him and immediately grabbed Jack's hand, leaving the store.

"You jerk." The older man said as he kept his eyes infront of him. The Irishman could only smirk as he looked away, feeling Mark himself intertwine their fingers once again. Jack wanted to tell him the joke's over and they could stop holding hands now-- but does he really want that? I guess not.


	23. Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 300 kudos, what the hell?! Thank you guys for supporting this stupid fic, it really means a lot! The "shit" events are still a few chapters ahead; we're still in the middle of the story, so all good things for now lol.
> 
> Anyway, here's a chapter! Let me know what you guys think. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark lead Jack to a fountain at an open area at the mall. It looked pretty old and was no longer running. Despite that, people would still hang out around it-- couples, to be exact. If anything, that was the first thing the Irishman noticed. He rolled his eyes with a smirk as they stopped and stood infront of it. He looked up at Mark, who looked like he was staring beyond the object infront of them, having a soft smile on his face.

"It's still here." He said." When I was little, Dad took Thomas and I to this mall. He said he had to go here for a business meeting and I asked him if I could come-- since, I loved the long drives and all. Thomas tagged along and we both begged, promising we won't be causing any trouble. I remember Dad chuckled and agreed to bring us to the mall." Mark sat by the fountain, the younger man doing the same. "Then he brought us here. People kept throwing pennies and I asked why. Dad explained the whole thing but then Thomas told me that I'll get infinite wishes granted if I jump in the fountain," The American suddenly started giggling, Jack, the whole time, kept his eyes on Mark. "Then I did! And I guess we lied when we said we weren't gonna cause any trouble." They both bursted into laughter until Jack commented,

"I'd love to ask yer father what he thought when that happened." Mark's smile faded as he looked down, The younger man started to fear he might've gone somewhere he shouldn't.

"He... a year after that happened... he passed away." Jack's heart suddenly dropped. He felt guilty after previously assuming Mark brought him here to make them look like a couple.

"Mark I-I.. You never told me... I'm sorry--"

"-Sean no, it's okay, I brought you here to tell you about the fountain story. It was funny." He reassured, lightly chuckling, hoping to brighten up the mood again. The Irishman stood up and faced the American.

"C'mere." Jack commanded as he raised his arms, offering Mark a hug. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck as he felt Mark's around his waist. He gave the American all the time he needed, allowing him to pull back first anytime.

"You're so small." Mark commented. Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes saying,

"Look who's talkin." Mark pulled back holding the Irishman's shoulders. He gave him a thankful smile as he let go, wrapping an arm around the younger man once again, as they walked away from the fountain.

 

At a distance, Jack could already see the Ice Skating Rink and he started bouncing, grabbing Mark by the hand, much to the older man's surprise.

"Jack, are you serious?"

"Yes!! I wanna try it!"

"Do you even know how to skate?"

"Do you?"

"I guess I'm as good as a fish riding a bicycle." He commented, recieving a glare from the Irishman.

Right after paying the entrance fee, they both sat at a bench, examining the skating shoes. It was obviously pretty heavy-- and, kinda disgusting since a whole lot of people have used it already, but that shouldn't get in the way of having fun. After lacing them up, Mark followed the younger man, who took large and heavy steps into the rink, holding on to the railing. Having the fear of slipping, the Irishman just stood by the railing, watching the more-experienced skaters. He was in awe everytime someone would do spins and all.

"Okay.. here goes nothin'." Jack declared as he pushed himself away from the railing. The American watched him as he slowly glided to the middle-- ofcourse, eventually slipping. "Ouch!!" He yelled giggling as he tried to stand up, but kept failing. Mark rolled his eyes as he gracefully moved towards the Irishman, offering him a hand.

"Wha-- I thought you didn't--"

"-- I remember saying I wasn't good, but I don't remember saying I couldn't." Mark retorted with a smirk as he pulled the younger man up to his feet-- or blades. If there's one thing Jack wouldn't admit, it's how surprised he was, never thinking Mark would be someone who skated before. After getting a punch on his shoulder, the American finally agreed to teach him the basics-- or whatever he remembered learning in his childhood. 

"So, did you and yer brother skate together? 

"Yeah, but he used to do hockey-- which is a different thing."

"How? I mean, ye're both on ice."

"The shoe blades are different from each other-- thus, different movement to glide across the ice and a whole lot of things." After a few slips and laughter, Jack somewhat got the idea, but still slightly wobbly. Eventually, Mark took in every second, his eyes locked at the Irishman who had pure bliss painted all over his face as he independently sweeped across the ice. His nose and ears all red from the cold. He is absolutely beautiful, Mark thought to himself. 

"How'd I do?"

"Pretty well for a beginner but, you gotta learn a lot more than that to beat me." The American snickered.

"How bout we race on it?" Jack dared. 

The two positioned themselves infront of the entrance, adrenaline starting to pound their hearts as Mark yelled "Go!". Jack had a bit of a headstart but that didn't stop him from trying to reach the end first. He kept going-- speed is key, he thought. Reaching the other end of the rink, he grabbed the railing, his shoes slamming against the base of the wall. He raised a fist facing back, "Yes!! Like a boss!!" He yelled, voice echoing all over the place. As the American approached him, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Jack gasped, "You let me win on purpose, didn't you?!" He asked in an exaggerrated tone, earning a grin from the older man.

"No, Jack. You really did it. Great job." The American said, still much to Jack's disbelief. He attempted to push Mark, but failed as he himself slipped, bursting into laughter. The older man offered a hand, pulling Jack up for what seemed like the thousandth time. The Irishman was glad to have tried this whole thing out. It was real fun.

After starting to feel their feet ache, the two decided to exit the rink and return the shoes. Mark claimed his bag, pulling out his phone only to find two missed calls from an unknown caller ID. Who could that be? He placed it in his pocket as he headed out with Jack, both realizing it's already 5pm. How long were they in there? They may not have seen the whole mall, but everything they've done so far is already enough, the Irishman thought. He felt real satisfied and he didn't know how to thank Mark for all this. 

Jack then sinked deeper and deeper in his own thoughts. Maybe he shouldn't rush Mark. Maybe he should give him all the time he needed to acknowledge things. Maybe he should wait before Mark's ready to admit things-- but, how long would that be? Realizing everything they've been doing together, he began to appreciate things. 

The two walked back to the car, all exhausted. "Thanks a lot, Mark." Jack said as they both sat in the vehicle, recieving a warm smile from the older man, nodding. But wait, there's something they're both forgetting. Eh, maybe it isn't important. The drive going back to the University was quiet, but it's the comfortable kind of quiet. Like the silence when you're reading a book. And somehow, the street lights were shining bright tonight, illuminating their path.

Meanwhile Mark kept chanting 'stupid' in his head the whole time. Not only did he fail to suck up his balls and tell Jack either one of two things, but he also forgot about Collin's socks-- and they're already halfway back. What a good friend. He felt even more guilty knowing Collin and Ellison's birthday are just days away and he couldn't even fullfill the one thing his friend asks of him. This drive back was two different stories from the both of them.

\----

Mark and Jack walked their way back to the frathouse by 7pm. Almost everyone was out on this saturday evening as the campus grounds were was covered in blankets and lights and chattering. Jesse greeted the two as they approached the house, previously sitting at the steps infront of the door.

"So I heard you two were at the mall today? And drove a fancy car?" Jesse asked with a grin on his face as he hugged the two.

"Yeah, Mark showed me around. It was real fun."

"Ha ha, why don't we talk about it while we get some dinner." He insisted to head to the pizza place but the other two remained in their place.

"Sorry Jesse but, we're kinda tired and we just wanna--"

"--Oh... well.. I suggest you don't bother the other guys, uhmm.. they're exhausted too and.. real grumpy 'cause of that so..." Mark chose not to question that as they both just wanted to sink into their beds. 

Walking up the stairs, the two kept quiet as they didn't want to bother Collin and Ellison. Jack took a quick shower, followed by Mark and both changed into more comfortable clothing. The American plopped down his bed but comfort didn't hit him. Instead, gravity gave him a big hello to the face as the bed crashed, two of the legs suddenly collapsing. Apparently, it could no longer handle Mark's weight suddenly just thrown at it everyday. After laughing at him, Jack decided to help him out, pulling him up.

"Great. This is just great. Y'know what, I'm glad Jesse has an extra futon-- just a sec--"

"--Mark."

"What?"

"...Nothing." And with that, the older man stepped out of the room, coming back with a thin mattress laying it in the middle of the room. It was fairly wider than the bed he previously had.

"I'll deal with the bed tomorrow morning." He said as he grabbed his pillows, throwing it on the futon.

"Mark, I think you should take my bed for the night."

"Wha-- that's ridiculous, Jack--"

"--Yeah but I was jus' thinkin' lately, you've been doing all this nice shit for me. Why don't I do you one for once?"

"It's fine."

"No Immana--" he said as he knelt down, pushing Mark's legs out of the mattress. The Irishman now took his place, sitting. The older man sat on Jack's bed, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"Y'know what, I'm not gonna let you sleep on it while I'm up here." Mark declared as he too sat on the futon.

"Fine." Jack ended as they both lied down, a wide space in between them. The American stood up again to close the lights. It was still pretty early at night but it didn't matter, they were both drained off of their energy.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"G'night." And with that, Jack turned to face his side, staring at the broken bed, then moments after, drifting off to his sleep.

\-----

Jack woke up feeling warmth up against him. Squinting, he realized it was still night time and he also realized Mark's arm tightly wrapped around him. But those weren't the only things he could process at his sudden wake. There's a repeated bumping up against his ass and his eyes grew wide as he felt breathing against the nape of his neck. Oh god, the hot breath was contrasting to the cold air around the room. He turned to see Mark's eyes still closed. Shit. He's having a wet dream. And fuck, his cock is rubbing against the Irishman's arse. The only thing between are their boxers and oh dear, maybe Mark's not the only one sporting an erection tonight. What should he do?! His heart is beating out of his chest as Mark kept rubbing up against him. He remained still and hoped he wouldn't end up in the same fate as the broken bed infront of him.

It's quite hard to hold in a squeal each time Mark's Excaliboner attempts to enter Jack's Irish ass.

Suddenly, the thrusting stopped, and the Irishman would never admit how he sorta hoped it didn't. Oh god , that was totally inappropriate and he felt guilty, having to experience this. The seatbelt that is Mark's arm around the Irishman's body loosened and Jack closed his eyes, trying his best to look asleep. 

Right after, he heard footsteps heading to the bathroom. He kept his eyes closed, not moving a muscle. He'll save the American from the embarrassement and the awkwardness of the situation. After what seemed to be forever, the older man went back to the mattress but this time, he faced his side, leaving space for Jesus, and all his twelve disciples in between them.

This left Jack wishing Mark still had his body close to him-- minus the frottage of course. Yet his inappropriate thoughts were on a roll and this made him feel like shite. One question on his mind was: did Mark cum on his boxers as he thrusted against the younger man? Or did he finish himself off in the bathroom? At this moment he's too afraid to touch the backside of his boxers and check for any signs of baby gravy. Whoops, he almost forgot his booper dooper's still erect from what just happened. Maybe going back to sleep is better an idea than whatever he's doing right now. His mind's a mess from the sudden wake and now's not the time to entertain such thoughts.


	24. A Day With The Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spends the entire day with the guys
> 
> Also, where the hell is Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I don't wanna spoil stuff so I'll shut up about it for now. But yeah, you might like the future events-- or not, idk.  
> Anyway, let's give Mark and Jack some time apart, shall we? No? lol we're gonna do it anyway.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated.  
> Message me on my tumblr/s if you wanna talk to me or smth lol. ('ramnieto' or 'idfek')

The morning after was real blinding for the Irishman. Sunlight directly harassed his eyes as he remembered he was lying on the futon and not his perfectly good bed. He also remembered what happened last night--I mean, who would forget that? Slowly turning back, the American was no longer there. He dragged himself out of the mattress to freshen up and head downstairs.

\---

"Hey dude, would you mind helping me out?" Jesse greeted as the Freshman went down the stairs.

"Just a sec." Jack said as he walked his way to the kitchen for some coffee and right after, sat down beside the other man on the couch, placing the cup of coffee on the table. "What's up?"

"Alright so, the guys are out right now and I thought this might be a good time to plan our surprise for Ellison."

"What's with Ellison?"

"Oh, right. Well, the fucker's birthday is pretty soon so.."

"Woah, you guys alright?" 

"We uhh.. Let's just say we're not at the same page about something I find real important." The Irishman chose not to question it as he knew well Jesse would start talking about a whole different thing and forget about Ellison's surprise plan. It already seems that Jesse's not willing to elaborate on it so he just nodded. 

Surprisingly, the two were productive in their planning. Jesse decided to keep the surprise not only from Ellison, but to Collin as well, knowing how he would eventually slip and spoil the whole thing. Not that secrets are hard to keep for him-- in fact, he's the most trustworthy person the other guys ever met-- it's just that, surprises are his only weakness. Mark could've contributed to the plan but apparently, he's out for some reason. It's a sunday and he's not part of any club whatsoever, where could he be?

Right after, Jesse took the chance to talk to Jack. They both didn't have plans for the day anyway, and Collin and Ellison are out together as usual. 

"So, what's up with the two of you?"

"Me and Mark?" The other man nodded. "What do ya mean?"

"Nothin'. You know, I honestly like your relationship with him.. Just two dudes, having fun.. Not much else-- I mean, there's nothing wrong with that... right..?" Okay. Something's up with Jesse and Jack can't figure out what he's trying to imply. The Irishman could only let out an awkward chuckle.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm real lucky to be his friend-- to even be part of the frat, if I'm gonna be honest. "

"Yeah well, I have a question.. but, you can't tell anyone about this, alright? I'm gonna know if you do." After earning a nod from the younger man, he continued, "So... if a guy has a close dude-friend-- and you're not inlove but like, you treat each other differently from the rest-- that's not.... necessarily gay, right?" Jack could not hide the smirk on his face, hearing that from someone especially Jesse, the type of guy you'd think has everything in his life figured out.

"Who are we talkin' bout here?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

"No one-- it's just an imaginary situation-- anyway, just answer it."

"Alright well, there's nothin wrong with bein' gay, man. There's also nothin wrong with having a close guy-friend." Right. Just like him and Mark. The type of relationship where you play a game called 'Who'll Admit Something To The Other First?"

"Well, what about you? Any girls or... yknow, guys lucky to catch your eyes?-- I mean, I'm not saying you're.." Jesse said, he raised both palms, cautionary. "Yknow, but-- like you said, there's nothing wrong with that.." What is up with Jesse? Jack wanted to burst into laughter, seeing this man stutter.

"Maybe there is someone," The Irishman said in a slightly smug tone. "But who knows?"

"Who?" Jesse asked as he scooted closer to the Freshman.

"Tell me yers first."

Okay. I'm glad we had this talk." And with that, Jesse stood up and headed to his room, leaving the younger man.

\---

The Irishman decided to doodle right after Jesse had abruptly ended their conversation moments ago. The professors haven't assigned any projects or homeworks for the students and it was just a chill day for most of them. He went back to the couch, now with his phone and sketchbook trying to kill time while no one's around. Surprisingly, Ellison went back to the frathouse and greeted Jack-- not that it's an unusual thing-- it's just that he barely got the time to even stop and say hi to anyone during the weekends due to his busy schedule. 

What's even more surprising is that Ellison sat beside him on the couch.

"What's up?" Jack greeted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, nothing, actually."

"Feels good to finally breathe for more than five minutes, huh?"

"Yes sir." Ellison replied, sinking deeper into the couch.

Seeing there's nothing much else to do, the Team Captain eyed over to the Irishman's sketchbook, asking if he could have a look. Jack managed to fill half of it with rough sketches and studies as the semester goes by, and he hoped Ellison wouldn't assume things, seeing Mark drawn once in a while as he flips through the pages.

Compliments is one thing Jack appreciates when it comes to his drawings, another is when people know when it's enough. Don't get him wrong-- he likes it but, he what he doesn't like is getting his ass kissed too much, he doesn't like being put on a pedestal. And he's thankful Ellison's not doing just that. After realizing the only decent conversation they had was back at the party, the two decided to catch up on each other. Ellison decided to tell Jack a little something about his past.

As a kid, he was sent to a private school only rich families could afford, this meant that Collin was one kid he met during this time and they had one thing in common-- they didn't want to be here. It was like, the parents were playing a game called "Who's Richer Than Who?" alongside the mindset being thought to the kids that screamed Greed was something they want out of.

It wasn't that they didn't appreciate it, but it's just one thing the average kids couldn't see. You'd think being rich gets you out of your problems but no-- if anything, it gets you into a whole different set if problems and it's basically just the same concept. Besides, the kids in their school were so full of themselves, as if they're riding a high horse wherever they go. Take everything they have and you wouldn't expect them to last an hour. Ellison wanted what the average kids had but couldn't appreciate. A family that eats together, parents teaching you to to do things on your own, developing independence at a young age. Teaching you to be down-to-earth and not build a 10 story pedestal made out of money. Basically, being able to prove your worth without putting dollar signs into anything.

After a lot of convincing, his parents finally allowed him to go to public schools-- but there's a catch: He had to keep his grades up and be active in school activities, one thing Ellison managed to do up until now. It wasn't completely a consequence since half of the reason why already is for his parents to brag about their son more like a trophy, than a child. As much as he tried to talk to them about these, it so happens that his parents are too busy to listen and in some cases, just chooses not to. It didn't matter much to him since he currently has what he could only ever wish for, and it's to keep his head above the greens, living an average life.

It was a lot for Jack to take, if he was gonna be honest. And the way Ellison told the story made it seem that he accepted the way his parents go and he can't do anything about it. The Team Captain finally decided it's enough about him and it's time to move onto the Freshman.

Jack mentioned his and Mark's plan on making a Youtube channel, much to his surprise when Ellison was eager to know more about it. The other man barely had the time to even know anything about gaming and Jack was glad to be the person telling him all about it. Right in the middle of the conversation, Jesse cut off the two, calling out Ellison.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Jesse said in a slightly bitter tone. He faced the Irishman from his place, in the middle of the staircase, "Jack, I hope you don't mind." He continued, voice a bit more calm than before. The younger man shook his head, allowing the other man to take Ellison, who stood up and followed Jesse outside the frathouse, waving goodbye as he did.

\----

The Irishman was sitting on the floor of his room, facing his drawer. Looking over some sketchbooks he forgot he even brought to the University, he noticed how much he has improved in his skill. Where the hell is Mark? A sudden thought interrupted his mind. It was already 12pm, an hour after the Jesse and Ellison left. Having no other productive thing to do, he decided to organize and clean his side of the room.

"Hey there, boyo." Collin greeted, leaning against the door frame. The Irishman was slightly startled, not hearing the other man enter the house. "I see no Markimoo around. Did he tell you where he went?" Mark had specifically told him not to tell the younger man.

"Nahh, I was actually wonderin' the same thing."

"So, how was your trip to the mall?" Hearing that suddenly reminded the Freshman about the socks, which he hoped the other man woudn't bring up. He felt slightly tense, in the fear of slipping and making them both feel bad.

"It was.. fun, I gotta say. We went to see Signe's art store, and we went skatin' and stuff..." The other man lightly chuckled as he slowly walked inside the room, sitting on the Irishman's bed, inviting Jack to sit as well, 

"Jack. I know." He said quietly, close to a whisper.

"..Know whut?"

"The secret." Collin said casually, with an obscure look on his face. Shit. Is it the forgotten socks? Is it Mark's dick looking for a midnight snack last night? What the hell is it?!

"What... secret...?" Jack gulped, awkwardly chuckling.  
"I know that you," Collin said slowly, as if he's torturing Jack on purpose. Every second that passes, Satan inserts bead after bead of guilt right up Jack's ass as he listened to the other man. "And Jesse, are hiding the surprise from me!" He continued with his voice escalating at the end of his statement. 

Hearing that made Satan pull his Anal Beads Of Guilt, like he's pull-starting a lawn mower out of the Irishman, much to Jack's relief. (What a nasty analogy)

"What? No... What surprise? I dunno any surprises..."

"Pshh," Collin kindheartedly rolled his eyes, bumping the younger man's shoulder. "I know that I accidentally spoiled the other guys' birthday surprises last year and I'm pretty sure they learned their lesson already." He half-jested, making the Irishman chuckle.

"Alright, fine. But I'm gonna pass on the work Jesse assigned me on to you-- since, it's weird and I don't wanna do it."

"Tell me all about it."

"Let's get some pizza first, I'm fuckin' starvin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to hear from you guys what you think might happen next lol  
> Also, I know some small things in this chap might make you confused but lol, ALL of them be answered in future chapters so don't worry.


	25. Visiting Home

Mark knew well his body betrayed him in his sleep last night. As he drove out of the University-- with Collin's permission to use to car once again-- the events the night before was stuck in his mind the whole time, vividly reliving every second of it. Sensations of pleasure was mixing up with his body's satisfaction of finally getting some rest after an exhausting day. His eyes almost popped out of its sockets as he realized he wasn't hugging his pillow this time. It was Sean Mcloughlin himself, against his body and he was surprised that the Irishman didn't wake up-- or atleast he thought he didn't-- he surely hopes so. Being in an unconfirmed relationship with his best friend alongside his struggles of accepting what they are and who he is makes it all feel so wrong. Yet the way their bodies perfectly fit together, and the way every touch feels like its in the right place makes everything feel otherwise.

After letting go of the younger man's body as carefully as he can, Mark remembered tiptoeing his way to the bathroom. Supporting his weight, his arms propped him up against the sink facing the mirror wishing this is all but a dream. Fuck, if this was real, then it's another addition to his list of "Things To Tell Jack-- But Not Right Now". Looking down gave him all the proof he needed as his penis tented from his boxers like a fucking ghost going all Peek-A-Boo on him-- funny how Halloween's right around the corner. Spooky. He waited for his erection to cool off before heading back to their room, trying his best to sleep as soon as possible, having suddenly thought of leaving early in the morning to drive all the way to his mother's house-- which leads us to now. 

Mark snapped out of his thoughts, realizing how sweaty his palms were against the wheel. He felt bad for not telling Jack about this--but how are you supposed to talk to your best friend when you were just dry humping him last night?! 

Right now, he has absolutely no idea what he even expects out of driving to his mom and talk about-- wait, he doesn't even know what he specifically wants to talk about. One thing's for sure, Jack's got something to do with it. It was just a sudden thought he came up with last night and he hopes all this is gonna be worth it.

After a long drive alone, Mark parked the car infront of the house he knew well as a kid. He took a minute or so, leaning against the car, reminiscing his childhood back here in Cincinatti and it warmed his heart to no extent. Walking up the steps, he took a deep breath as the doorbell chimed.

"Woah Mark! Little bro, it's good to see ya!" Thomas greeted, pulling him to a hug. The now-younger man chuckled as he patted his brother's back.

"I hate to admit it, but I missed you." Hearing that made Thomas smile.

"Same goes here. Come on in, mom's still asleep so..." Mark sat on the couch as he took in all the nostalgia the house could give. It's only been a year and a half since he moved out but it felt like so long ago. 

"Thomas? Are you talking to youself again?" Their mom asked from upstairs.

"Mom! Mark payed us a visit!" Mrs. Fischbach could only gasp as the the other two heard quick footsteps heading downstairs. Mark stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my baby boy! Why did you drive all the way here? You have classes tomorrow!"

"It's fine mom, I just need to talk to you about something and I'll be back before seven." Hearing that relieved her as she didn't want her son to be driving back late at night. For once, Mark wants to talk to his mom about something and that intrigued her, not only that but whatever this is could be real important since he chose to meet her in person than to talk about this on the phone. She immediatey asked the two to sit, as she boiled some water for her tea.

"Alright so what do you wanna talk about?" Mrs. Fischbach asked as she turned to face him. Mark kept quiet and she knew well it's because of his brother's presence. "Thomas, honey? Could you leave us for a moment?"

"I wanna hear what it is!" Thomas whined, recieving a glare from her. "Ohhh.. okay, okay. I guess I could go for a walk or something." He continued in a tone that sounded like they already talked about it without Mark. The older man slapped his knees as he stood up and headed out the door.

Mark waited for his mom to sit next to him before he spoke. Setting her cup down at the table, she sat on the couch prompting him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he quickly said, "I think I'm inlove with someone." It sounded so pathetic in his own ears, but that's how he truly feels.

"Oh, really?" She said, but could not hide the excitement in her voice. "Well then, who's the lucky lady?" She continued, knowing well where this is going but continues to act all oblivious.

"I, uhh..." Mark gulped, once again taking a slow deep breath, pulling all the strength he can to let out the words, "Do you remember...... Jack? The.. guy I bumped into a few months back--"

"--Oh I knew it!!" She exclaimed, cutting off her son's statement, bouncing from her seat. Mark looked away, staring at the fireplace, trying to hide his crimson cheeks as he waited for her to calm down. "Okay, I'm sorry. But Mark, honey, I'm really serious when I say this: I'm real proud of you." Mark finally turned to face her again. His hand, practically dying from his mother's tight grip.

"W-why..?"

"You may have thought that being successful in hiding your feelings makes you a strong person-- but it doesn't. In fact, it makes you feeble. Strength comes with accepting these types of things and finally having it in you to be able to tell the world how you feel, without the fear of someone else's approval. And right now, you just proved not only to me-- but to yourself, that you are strong enough to tell me this-- and will be stronger in the future to be able to tell Jack himself." It's not easy to suddenly just open yourself to anyone, no matter how close you are to each other. But this is progress, she thought more to herself. And seeing Mark's face, now with a soft smile shows how he's willing to take baby-steps in this sort of self-improvement and discovery.

Mrs. Fischbach knew well she can't just interrogate him about all this so she did what she knew will work best and let Mark talk about anything he's ready to let out. But after hearing all that from his mother, Mark was reminded how lucky he is to have a supportive mother and how she's been gently pushing him to accept himself all this time. And right now, she succeeded. He's been bottling up his emotions ever since and finally letting it out feels so good. It made the feeling in his chest lighter.

Mark then talked about all the fun times he and Jack had lately-- filtering all the sexual encounters, of course. Eventually, the story telling ended up with the events yesterday and Mrs. Fischbach took in all the emotions on Mark's face as he unknowingly rambled about the Irishman. It was so heart-warming for her, reminding her of the days when she started falling inlove, eventually meeting her husband. Speaking of, she hoped well he too, can hear all this that Mark is telling her. Her son's stories and her own thoughts only lead her to tear up, but immediately reassuring Mark it's all tears of joy. Hours past filled with laughter and love, and Mark had to head back if he didn't want to drive through the night. Hugging her goodbye, she eventually told him how she and Thomas already had a clue that he might've had a thing for guys already back when he was still young and was just waiting for him to confirm things. Awkwardly chuckling, Mark promised to catch up with his brother once he gets the chance. 

\---

A knock on the door startled the Team Captain as he was making himself a sandwhich at 3 in the afternoon. Opening the door, he knew well what he had to do with this person.

"Good afternoon Ellison. You know who I'm looking for." She said.

"I'm sorry but he's out at the moment." Ellison replied, eyes locked with the woman's infront of him. 

"I'll be back." She ended, turning to walk away.

"You can't stop him." Hearing this made her stop from where she was.

"I can't make him do the same mistake. I hope you understand." Ellison watched as she left, closing the door right after.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he went downstairs.

"N-no one." Ellison ended, shaking his head no.

\----

On his drive back to the University, Mark's phone vibrated in his pocket. Looking at the unknown caller I.D., it was the same number he had two missed calls from yesterday. Hesitantly, he answered it.

"Hello. Am I speaking to Mark Fischbach?" Her tone was formal, serious. Not threatening.

"Yes, this is he."

"My name is Penelope McDermott, I have some important matters I'd like to discuss in person. I wouldn't like to explain on the phone so I hope you are free by tuesday afternoon, you decide where." Mark paused as he thought of his tuesday schedule and where he and this woman could meet up.

"Yes, I'm free at that time. Why don't you come visit the frathouse by then?"

"Perfect. Now I sincerey hope you don't mention this to any of your friends-- especially Collin--" 

"--I'm sorry but, may I ask who you are, exactly?"

"I'm his sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Penelope want from Mark? :0  
> *dun dun dunnnn*


	26. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Mark, and it's making Jack blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm still alive! Been pretty busy with my art but hey, here's a chap.  
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated! Lemme know what you think'll happen *evil laughter*  
> Anyways, enjoy!

It's really hard to catch up with Jack especially when they have different schedules. And right now, Mark went back to the University with a lighter chest and a lot more willing to show the Irishman how he truly feels.

It was a beautiful monday morning, a day after Mark had opened up to his mom and somehow, it felt lke a Disney movie to him. The birds are chirping, sunlight illuminating the room as he felt the warmth of it against his skin. The only thing missing is Mark breaking into a song.

Unfortunately, they both still slept on the futon last night since the American was out yesterday and didn't have the time to get a new one. Mark remained lying down, turning to face the younger man. He's still asleep. And still beautiful. The older man could only smile as he was thankful that Jack is here, with him. 

To be clear, Mark is looking at a green haired man, asleep with his mouth slightly open, saliva drooling across one side of his cheek. Yes, to his eyes, that is beautiful. Because it's Jack. His right arm extended to the American's direction, and Mark decided to gently play with each of his fingers. The Irishman's palms and fingers were red from the cold and the back of his hand remaining pale white. Mark stopped immediately when the fingers moved, as the younger man finally woke up. He blinked and saw Mark looking at him, much to his embarrassement, he turned away and wiped the saliva on his cheek with the sleeve of his sweater, as he sat up.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Sean." Mark greeted, still lying down, his hands in between his pillow and his left cheek, with a grin on his face. The Irishman let out a subtle hum, acknowledging his greeting, but too lazy to do the same. The older man could only giggle, his voice deep and raspy from his sleep, and it's already doing things to Jack.

The Irishman stood up and headed straight to the bathroom. Mark lied on his back and rested both hands behind his head, waiting for him to return. He knew well Jack likes to freshen up first thing in the morning and will never engage on other things before it is done. After a few more seconds he decided to stand up and head to the bathroom as well. 

Jack was brushing his teeth infront of the sink as Mark suddenly wrapped his arms around his body.

"Hey." The older man whispered at the nape of the Irishman's neck. Jack's brows furrowed as he bent down, making the American's eyebrow raise unknowingly as his bumbum bumped into Mark's crotch. His attention to the sudden contact was diverted as he heard the younger man spitting and washing his mouth at the sink. Right after, Jack asked him,

"Where were you yesterday? You were out for most of the day." The American now leaned against the sink as he watched the Irishman placed back his toothbrush.

"I.. went out and stuff.. Why, did you miss me?" He cooed.

"If it weren't for the guys, I guess I would've." He retorted, hiding his flushed cheeks through a smirk. Mark's somehow different today, he noticed.

"Oh yeah? What were you guys up to?"

"Well, Jesse and I planned our surprise for Ellison--"

"--Oh shit, right, his birthday's on wednesday." 

"Yeah, you can ask Jesse about it but for now, I'm kind of in a rush." Jack commented as they both stood facing each other. The Irishman's heart started pounding as Mark continued to look him in the eyes, not saying a word. Having the instinct to look away, he mumbled, "I uhh, I'm gonna take a bath, Mark."

The American blinked, realizing Jack doesn't know yet-- and he can't just spit it out right now. "Oh--sorry." He chose to say, over his idea of offering Jack to conserve water by showering together.

\----

The day went off without a hitch. Just as always, the guys were still full of energy even after hours of boring classes and Jack's still getting used to this. Looking back on those days when he wondered if he belonged anywhere. It's all just a blessing for him.

The guys decided to hang out at the Cafe for dinner. What they like about it is that it's one of the places in the University that's open for 24 hours and they could go and grab some coffee anytime. 

"Okay, so I'm not gonna ask how your bed broke," Ellison teased, as the other guys ooed. "But, I called in Dorm Management and asked if they had an exta bed they can spare and guess what, they do.

"Thank god, Jesse's futon's killing my back." Mark commented. He then eyed over Jack, giving him a reassuring look that it's okay.

"Yeah but they said the occupants of your room should stay on one of the vacant dorm rooms up until Staff moves the bed across campus." Mark's brows furrowed after hearing that. It's a bit of a hassle and it doesn't feel right that Jack's getting affected by this.

"Aw shit."

"Don't worry man, it won't take long. Besides, it'll save you from buying your own bed." The Irishman stayed quiet the whole time, regretting yet enjoying his coffee. Caffeine will definitely make it a bitch to fall asleep tonight but hell-- they're all having a cup of it right now. It's always fun hearing what the guys have to say, then eventually making fun of each other, the Freshman thought to himself. 

Mark, Jack, and Jesse decided to leave the other two as they had to get as much sleep for their schedules tomorrow. The three walked their way back to the frathouse together-- mostly Jesse doing the talking. After reminding the two about their surprise for Ellison, Jesse headed to his room, leaving the two alone.

\---

"Mark?" The Irishman whispered, breaking the silence, moments after they both lied down on the futon. 

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me too."

"And it's so fuckin' cold."

"Sean, please. Your blanket's thicker than mine." Mark commented, and suddenly a thought came in his mind. "Hey, did you know I've been called a Personal Heater by some people?"

"Whut?" The younger man replied in a confused tone. He just really wanted to sleep and he's getting a bit irritated not being able to achieve just that. Letting out a defeated sigh, Mark tried a different strategy.

"Hey, would you mind sharing your blanket? It's real cold." Jack turned to face the American, his one eyebrow raised almost up to his hairline, but soon enough obliged. He threw a corner of the blanket to the older man's direction who scooted a little too close to him. Jack might really not be in the mood right now so Mark just decided to call it a night and leave him alone for now.

Jack was slowly giving in to his sleep up until something interrupted it, like a noise but it wasn't anywhere other than his mind. A deep rumbling noise filled his ears as he fell deeper and deeper to the feeling of sleep and dark, dull colors start to appear in his vision. It was too loud for him to take and he decided to blink. Once he did, the feeling of terror filled his entire body as he could not move. His heart beated faster as he stared onto the broken bed infront of him. The first thing he thought of doing was to scream at the top of his lungs-- which was ironically one thing he could not do right now, causing much more internal panic for the Irishman. The bass-like noise kept going louder and louder. Jack could feel his fingers finally twitch at his will. Soon enough he was able to move again and the noise was gone. Slowly gaining control of his body, he continued to try screaming.

"....aaaaark..!" His voice escalated as he regained control of his vocal chords, letting out a cry for help from the only other person in the room. Fear, and sweat, and his beating chest remained. He tried his best to take deep breaths to calm himself a bit as he sat up and head to the bathroom to wash his face. He went back, trying to decide if he's still gonna try to sleep after what just happened. Mark blinked after hearing Jack, propping himself with his elbow.

"Sean..? Why are you still up? Go to sleep." The younger man didn't reply. The American noticed how deep and slow his breaths were. "Hey, go to sleep." He repeated, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I.." Jack gulped. "I can't-- I'm scared now." He mumbled.

"Wh-why? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I was awake.. but I couldn't move.. and I was terrified of somethin'."

"Oh, shit. It's called Sleep Paralysis. I've had a lot of that when I was a kid." Jack remained silent, afraid of having to experience all that again. "Sean come on, lie down."

Hesitantly, the Irishman obliged and right away was surprised when Mark wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on the older man's shoulder. "..Mark? What are you doin'?"

"What, you're scared right? I'm protecting you." He said with an innocent expression. 

"I don't need protection, I need sleep."

"Sean, I know it's one thing I felt I needed back when I had Sleep Paralysis. I needed to feel safe. And I wouldn't have been able to sleep if it weren't for my mom, wrapping her arms around me with a bedtime story."

"That's sweet but, you're not my mommy."

"I could be your daddy." Jack immediately whipped his head to face Mark as he could not believe the American just said that.

"Whut?!" 

"Come on, you know what I mean!" The older man said with a shit-eating grin  
.  
"At this point, I don't think I do!" Jack tried his best to hold in his laughter, hoping Mark doesn't see his crimson cheeks in the dark.

"Just shut up and let me help you sleep." Mark's been like this since this morning, the Irishman thought. Well then, two could play at that game-- but not now, he's exhausted.

"Alright... daddy." He mumbled as he snuggled closer to Mark, who's cheeks are flushed in color after hearing that. The American was glad that Jack's in a better mood now. He'd try to entertain more of whatever this is, but he could already feel himself drift off to his sleep, hoping the younger man would as well. 

Jack would've commented on how warm the older man really was but, the subtle snoring suggests he'd bring it up a different time. Surprisingly, it also helped him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SP's a pretty terrifying experience tbh. I tried my best to explain mine but haha I suck at writing lel.


	27. Don't Lie To Me

The morning after, Mark decided to head downstairs and eat breakfast while Jack's still in the shower. It was 6:40am and as usual, the other guys were already awake. 

"Mornin'." Collin greeted, sitting at the dining table. Something's a bit off, Mark thought.

"Aren't you gonna call me sunshine or whatever?" The Korean-American jested. Collin lightly chuckled, looking down at his plate. What's up with Collin? Is he okay?

"Hey dude," Ellison interrupted, as he offered Mark a plate. He washed his hands and continued, "The Dorm Management said your room for tonight is ready."

Mark nodded. "Oh thanks, man." 

Taking a few bites of his meal, he noticed how quiet it was. Usually, the guys were already rambling about random things but right now, it's like an introvert gathering.

"Mornin'." Collin greeted once more as the Irishman headed downstairs.

"Mornin! Hey, did ya guys know somethin' weird happened to me last night?

"What, you had sex with Mark?" Jesse jested, sitting on the couch, chuckling at his own joke.

Ignoring the joke, Mark explained the whole thing. Jack then told the guys what he experienced and the Korean-American was relieved that the guys were back to their usual morning banter. He left the younger man for a while as he took a shower, finally getting ready for today. Thinking about his schedule, he remembered Collin's sister and wondered why she wanted to talk to him. He just hopes it's not anything serious-- but he couldn't stop thinking it is, since from what he was told, she lives in Brighton. Coming all the way here to America just to have a word with him not only had 'serious', but also 'bad' written all over it. Should he mention it to Collin? 

Turning off the shower, he suddenly came up with an idea. He had thoroughly told the younger man about the house rules a long time ago, that includes taking the laundry out of the bathroom and organizing the soaps and shampoo they use for the next person. He took his opportunity to test something out.

"Jack?"

"Whut?" The Irishman replied from downstairs.

"Could you come up here for a moment?"

"What a child." Jack mumbled as he walked his way to their room. Passing by the bathroom, he felt the warmth of the steam coming from inside, as Mark was just fresh out of the shower. "Whut." He repeated as he stood by the door.

"Ja--"

"--Jesus Christ! Ye startled me..." The younger man turned as he heard the American's voice behind him, the end of his statement fading as he laid his eyes on the man infront of him. Mark had nothing but a towel around his waist, his whole body was damp, drops of water falling from the tips of his red hair, to his toned chest. From a split-second glance, the Irishman could clearly see a dangerous bulge under the cloth.

Unknowingly, Jack gulped as he felt his cheeks flush with color, trying his best to maintain eye contact.

"Hi." Mark said with his baritone voice, rumbling all throughout the Irishman's body. He blocked Jack's only way out, his arm across the doorframe. The younger man had no idea what to do-- he didn't even know what the hell was happening. Mark stood straight and crossed his arms, one brow raised. "What did I say about leaving your dirty clothes in the bathroom? And the shampoo was left in the tub!" He said in a way a father would to a child, much to Jack's confusion.

"Uhh I was--"

"-was what?" Jack had no idea what the hell Mark was doing.

"I'm.. runnin' late for my class..." Mark stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The Irishman's heart started to pound for a reason he wasn't sure of.

"Your class doesn't start till 8, Jack. Are you... lying to me?" He said, still in his fatherly tone. He took slow steps towards the younger man, still wet, looking hard on ocean blue eyes.

"...Fine. I forgot, alright?" He hesitantly replied, trying his best to ignore what Mark is trying to do.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you... for lying to me."

"Uhh, is this the whole daddy thing from last night-- Oh dude!!!" Immediately, Jack turned away and covered his eyes as soon as he saw Mark's hand grab onto the towel. He knew well where this is going. Hearing cloth hit the ground, Jack felt real embarrassed to be in a room with his naked crush.

"You've been bad, haven't you."

"I won't talk to ye till ya put on some clothes." Red-faced Jack tried his best to look away from what could be the death of him.

"How're you so sure that I'm naked?" The older man cooed. 

"Ha ha nice try." The American is now just inches away from him.

"Boop." Mark said as the Irishman felt something gently poke at his bumbum  
.  
"Oh my god!!" The younger man yelled as he took all the courage he can to turn in disbelief of what just happened.

"Woah jeez." Mark giggled, both palms up, one hand holding a deodorant-- Jack finally realizing the American is wearing boxers and it wasn't Mark's Milk-Stick that poked his Irish ass. 

"Bitch! Ye fuckin' scared the shit outta me!" The older man grinned as he stepped closer and closer to the Irishman, who took a few steps back, his legs eventually hitting the American's bed, making him sit. Mark's shark-like grin faded into a softer smile as he sat beside the younger man, still slightly damp. 

Jack, still in a state of confusion, could not think of anything else to do than lock eyes with the older man. He can't stop wondering everytime how they both ended up in a situation like this. It warmed his heart, knowing Mark is literally by his side. He knows Mark likes him-- he's not stupid. He just wants to hear it from his mouth. 

The older man brought his hand up to Jack's face, his fingers brushing off green hair strands to the side. The younger man felt his heart beat faster and faster as he decided to ask the question he'd kept inside his head for a while now.

"Mark... do you remember what I asked ye that night at the party?" The Irishman gulped.

"You only said nevermind." Mark replied, as he tried to remember if he heard it or not.

"I was.. gonna ask ye if.. you meant everything you said that night." Hearing that made the older man look up at ocean blue eyes, vividly remembering every word he whispered in the younger man's ears. He really did want to wake up next to Jack. Be the first thing he sees in the morning. Feels his warmth close to him. He really wants Jack.

"We heard screaming! Drop your weapons!" Fucking Jesse interrupted from outside their room. "Nah whatever, I gotta go." He continued as the sound of his footsteps headed towards the other end of the hall.

"I'm.. actually runnin' late now... for real this time." Jack said with an awkward chuckle, Mark remained silent, only giving the younger man a nod. "You should probably get dressed now--"

"--Ahh, yeah." Mark chuckled, after seemingly snapping out of his thoughts, remembering his classes are gonna start soon as well.

"Yeah."


	28. More Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So apparently, this fic is gonna be longer than expected lol anyway, here's a chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Right after his last class for the day, Mark headed straight to the frathouse. He chose not to inform any of the guys about the expected guest-- having no idea what will happen. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he chose to be optimistic about things-- why was he worrying in the first place? 

The living room was dead silent. Inaudible chatter could only be heard from students passing by outside the campus grounds, curtains blocking out sunlight from entering the house. The Korean-American sat on the couch, spinning his phone on his hand. Quickly, he stood as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hi." 

"Good afternoon, Mark. I'm Attorney Penelope McDermott." One hand letting go of the suitcase she held, to shake Mark's hand firmly. She was rather intimidating, you can tell she's a somewhat independent woman. She had her hair tied up in a bun, brown glasses resting upon her nose bridge. Some features in her face reminding him of Collin, both of them sharing the same shade of green in their eyes. Her posture showing she had nothing to hide, and so much to prove. Her straight face turned into a friendlier one as she let go of the Korean-American's hand. "Relax, I'm not gonna bite you." She jested with a soft smile, earning a chuckle of relief from Mark.

The Sophomore led her to the living room, offering her a drink to which she kind-heartedly declined. He decided to sit across from her, the circluar table in between them. 

"I specifically chose this time to have a word with you, since I know Collin's having his afternoon classes today." She commented, her hands clasped together, fingers interlocked, resting on her lap.

"I hope it's not about anything too serious."

"Well, it's not yet too late. You can still do somethjng about what's to come." Hearing that made Mark's brows furrow. "You see, I'll be burrowing Collin for a while. I want him to be there for my wedding." 

"Oh wow, congratulations! I don't mind having Collin away for a while, especially when it's for a special occasion." The wide smile on Penelope's face faded after hearing the end of Mark's statement. 

"The problem is, he's not planning to ever come back, and he doesn't want you guys to know." The Korean-American's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Why would Collin want to do that?

"What? Wh- Did he say why?" He asked, shock and disbelief evident in his tone.

"I promised Collin I would never tell you guys about this. I'm afraid telling you why will make me lose all the respect he has for me." Penelope stood up and sat next to Mark. "That is why I came here to tell you about this. I want you to talk to him. Convince him that whatever this is all about, it's not worth losing the people most important to him. I felt I needed to tell his friends about this, especially you. He keeps talking about you guys and based from everything he told me, I could not let his best friend wonder why he left without a word. I.. couldn't make him do the same mistake I did before..."

Mark looked up at Penelope, his eyes asking her what she meant.

She sighed with a soft smile, melancholy evident in her expression. "I.. ran away from my family when I was 16. I felt that I didn't want to be controled anymore. It wasn't easy, if I'm going to be honest. I ran from all my family's fortune and went so low to the point of sleeping on road sides. But I climbed my way back up and now, I've got everything I could ever wish for. A successful career, a man that I'm willing to spend all my life with, but... it doesn't feel as great as it should be, knowing I should be celebrating all this with my family. The people I grew up with and gave me life to live in the first place. Collin was the only one I kept in touch with, and he's the only other McDermott to attend my wedding.

Penelope knew well Mark needed some time to take in all this information. She waited for him until he could speak again.

"I gotta talk to him about this. I need answers." Mark buried his face in his hands. He then looked back up at Penelope. "Thank you, for telling me all about this. I don't think any of the guys would be able to rest if he left without a trace."

"I hope you convince him to come back. Besides, I don't want him over on my honeymoon." Hearing that earned her a chuckle from the Korean-American. She patted him by the shoulder, telling him to calm down and try to deal with this in the best way he can. 

\----

The guys were out for most of the day, with the exception of Mark and Jack, so the two decided to eat dinner together, hoping the house stays intact while they're not around. For most of the night, the Irishman felt the older man's eyes on him as they ate their meal at the pizza place. Mark loved the way Jack eats his food, cutting it in small bits, unlike him who takes big bites. The younger man would catch him looking everytime, always having to remind Mark to eat his own meal. He hates it knowing how the American's eyes could simply make his cheeks flush with color. But he is glad that the older man's not afraid to show him how he feels anymore. Only this time, it's his turn to torture him, make him wait for Jack to show his feelings too. Make him beg for it.

The two walked their way to their Dorm room for the night. The American was happy to see the younger man after what he had talked about with Collin's sister. Hopefully for tonight, Jack could keep his mind off of his current thought.

"Are they fuckin' kidding." The younger man commented, as the room greeted them with only one bed.

"I don't see the problem." Mark cooed, as he poked the Irishman's ribs from behind, Jack then turned to swat the curious fingers, unable to hide his flushed cheeks.

"You ready for tomorrow's surprise?" The younger man asked as he lied down by the wall side on the bed. The American giggled, lying down next to him  
.  
"Hell yeah." He shifted in his place to face Jack, giving him a smirk. The Irishman turned to face the wall, making Mark pout exaggeratedly. Arms found its way around Jack's body, making him blink at the sudden contact.

"Erm.. Mark...?"

"Can you be my teddy bear for tonight?" The American whispered in Jack's ear. The younger man tried to sit up but was pulled back in place by Mark's arms. "Shh hey, please? Come on, I helped you sleep last night. Now I need you to do the same."

Jack turned to glare at Mark, who only shot him an innocent look, but he knew well Mark is anything but innocent. He's lucky Jack's letting him do all these things, only waiting for the right time to show who's the real boss. He pushed Mark to lie on his back, shifting his body to face the older man, having this cuddle sesh his way. He rested his head on Mark's chest, his one arm across the older man's upper body while his one leg was in between the American's, his knee dangerously close to Mark's crotch. 

The older man ignored this and wrapped his arms around the Irishman. A soft smile grew on his face as he couldn't be any happier with Jack. It felt so nice to have him close, knowing he'll do anything for the Irishman. Jack is so precious. The younger man knew the way Mark held him close was not to tease him, but to show him how he feels. 'Soon..', he thought to himself as he snuggled closer to the American, who moments later, was snoring from all the emotional exhaustion he had throughout the afternoon.

The younger man looked up at Mark's face. Slowly, he moved closer and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, trying his best not to wake the sleeping doof.


End file.
